Inherited Will of Fire
by jokergirl2001
Summary: She always knew she was a natural at genjutsu but what she didn't know was that being a natural meant she had some immense talent when it comes to spiritual energy. Well at least that's what the cheerful raven haired boy who apparently drowned himself on purpose said.
1. At the beginning

_Four years and nine months until graduation..._

Sakura Haruno, a seven year old almost turning eight civilian training to be a ninja, blinked at her best friend, her only friend actually, not knowing how to feel about this new revelation. What revelation exactly? Apparently her best friend had a crush on the same guy she has a crush on. Sakura idly recalled her mother watching a movie about two friends crushing on the same person and knew that this wasn't going to turn out well when Ino finds out that she herself has a crush on the raven haired Uchiha.

But Sakura decided to stall it a bit, maybe Ino will crush on someone else? She decided to wait to see if Ino's crush would last.

"Oh, that's good Ino-chan..." she said through the blond girl's rant

"That's good? I just confessed to having a crush on _him_ and that's all you have to say?!" Ino yelled in disbelief not worrying in the slightest if anyone else heard them, they were after all at their spot and it was break time

"A-ah, I-I'm s-sorry..." Sakura shyly stuttered out, **Who does she think she is anyway?! Cha!** Her alter ego yelled in her head in anger but Sakura ignored her as usual, her mother did say that the voice was just an imaginary friend, a fantasy being that only she could hear because it was made from a fragment of her own mind. Though she wondered why her mind ever wanted an imaginary friend so loud.

Ino sighed, "Stop stuttering Sakura, my mother told me that ladies shouldn't stutter" she gently said earning a small shy apologetic smile from Sakura

"It's just that you were yelling at me..." Sakura explained in a mumble

"Sorry, it's just frustrating how you just said that me having feelings for Sasuke-kun was just something good" Ino explained making Sakura blink at the honorific on Sasuke's name

"But I wonder why Sasuke-kun hasn't come to school these days..." Sakura absently wondered aloud making Ino blink at the honorific before shrugging it off, there was no way her best friend had a crush on her crush, right? Then registering Sakura's phrase she gave Sakura a look of disbelief

"Don't you know? Sasuke's whole clan was mascacred" Ino stated

"Massacred" Sakura corrected before the phrase registered in her head "WHAT?!" she yelled in shock making Ino's eyes widened, it was the first time the blond has seen her friend react so loudly, she popped the thought of Sakura having a crush on her Sasuke-kun before sighing at her best friend

"Yeah, just three days ago" Ino confirmed

Sakura's eyes saddened, she couldn't imagine how Sasuke was feeling right now, he was probably so alone now and she played with the idea of visiting him in order to comfort him and winning him over. She blushed at the thought, **Cha! He'll notice that all he needs is a loyal girl like us!** It didn't even cross her mind to ask what exactly happened nor did she feel embarrassed by imagining herself taking advantage of the situation.

In fact Sasuke's new situation appealed more to her, who wouldn't want a boy with a dark past? It was very alluring for young Sakura who only knows of a sheltered life.

"My sources," Ino began in a whisper going into gossip mode and Sakura leaned in knowing that the sources were Ino's mother and other women who loved to gossip and that these women were pretty good sources of information "They say that the whole Uchiha clan were murdered in cold blood by one single person in the span of one night"

Sakura's eyes widened _One person?_ She repeated in her head in shock, how could one single person kill off an entire clan filled with ninja who had the most powerful dojutsu, well in her opinion, not to mention in a single night. She gulped glad that Sasuke was still alive, this person seemed dangerous and powerful.

"And you won't believe this, the one who did it is Sasuke-kun's older brother, Itachi Uchiha" Ino continued "My sources don't know why exactly he did it, the most likely reason being he just snapped" the blond finished

Sakura's mind was blazing, she searched her memories of Itachi Uchiha and remembered that sometimes Sasuke was picked up by an older boy after the academy. It was embarrassing to only figure out now of all times that the older boy, who she thought was handsome, was her Sasuke-kun's big brother. **Well I guess we won't need his blessings now, cha!** Inner piped in

But Sakura's mind wasn't done yet, there were millions of questions running in her head. Why did Itachi leave Sasuke alive? Why did Itachi killed his own clan? How could he be that strong? Will she one day snap and kill her own parents? Will she one day kill her best friend?

"Sakura!" Ino yelled shaking the girl's shoulders

Sakura let out a yelp looking at her best friend "Y-yeah?" she stuttered feeling sweat dripping down her face

"You didn't answer so I got worried" Ino explained frowning in concern "Are you alright? You seem a bit pale" she questioned

"A-ah, n-no I'm fine" Sakura assured Ino with a weak smile "Just got dazed there.." she explained pulling her knees to her chest "I feel so sorry for Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah, me too" Ino agreed

 **Cha! Sasuke-kun needs a BIG HUG!** Inner exclaimed loudly _Shut up, you're annoying._ Sakura said making the imaginary friend of her go away

"Anyways, I brought this for you" Ino informed taking out a book from her bag "Since you're such a bookworm I decided you should know something that might actually help in the future"

"Flowers?" Sakura questioned seeing the cover

"Yeah, medical and poison!" Ino informed handing over the book to a not protesting Sakura

"Arigatou Ino-chan" Sakura thanked hugging the book to her chest with a grateful smile

"No problem, you can read it while I'm away" Ino said with a grin

"Ri-, what?" Sakura asked blinking, did she hear her right?

"Well you see dad wanted me to get some clan training in and I told him the academy's keeping me busy so he decided to let me get a few days off to train, so annoying!" Ino complained with a huff

"Oh" was all Sakura could say, she couldn't just ask Ino to ignore her clan duties just because she would feel lonely without her

"I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't come back before I do! It would ruin my chance to make my move on him" Ino whimsically mused aloud

Sakura briefly wondered if Ino didn't care about leaving her alone before deciding that she would also worry more about Sasuke than Ino if it came down to it "Why do you even like Sasuke-kun?" she decided to ask

Ino looked at her as if her forehead had gotten bigger making her blush cowering behind her bangs, she had forgotten her ribbon today at home, and old habits die hard "Sasuke-kun's perfect, someone like Sasuke would be the perfect boyfriend" was all Ino could manage as the bell rang, she turned to go to the classroom of Iruka while Sakura had to go to Mizuki's class. The two were in different classes due to their rank difference, Iruka's class was the one filled with natural talents who were more likely to pass while Mizuki's class had the others. Sakura had resolved to work very hard to be in the same class as Ino...and Sasuke-kun of course

But Ino's statement had an effect on Sakura, whether it was negative or not is up to debate.

 _Sasuke-kun really is perfect, he's way out of everyone's league._ Sakura sadly thought, for that small moment she had accepted the fact that Sasuke wouldn't fall for her, but then she glared at the ground, it didn't matter to her because she would make him fall for her. But first she has to get into Iruka's class!

As she stood up the second part of Ino's statement made her pause, she hated the way Ino said "someone like Sasuke", it made her think, Sasuke Uchiha apparently the survivor of the Uchiha clan, top student and good looking. He practically had it all. To her Sasuke was like the moon, unreachable. But then what was she and Ino like? Ino was like a star, beautiful, from a noble ninja line, smart, strong and confident while she had a way too big forehead, was from a civilian family, nerdy, weak and had no self confident. What was she like? She was like the earth. So far away from both the star and the moon. No matter how close she and Ino seemed, they were farther apart than she would like to admit.

She clenched her fists wiping off the dirt on her dress before bounding to her classroom _Will the earth ever be able to reach them?_ She wondered to herself

 **.o0o.o0o.**

Sakura let out a sigh as she continued reading the book Ino had lent her to pass time while the Yamanaka heiress was attending some clan training, right now Sakura was glad that her bullies were in another class, she didn't feel confident enough to defend herself while her friend was away. **We don't need Ino, cha!** The annoying voice loudly exclaimed making Sakura scowl _Shut up, you're annoying._ She hissed making the annoying counter ego of hers deflate and fade away much to her relief. Now Sakura was a good girl, she always came to school early, now she's kind of regretting it considering it's so boring without her friend and she feels isolated.

She glanced at the clock at the front of the class relieved at seeing that class was about to start right about "Good morning class" now. She was never so glad for Mizuki being punctual as she looked at the white haired man who stood confidently in front of the class. That was always something she admired about her teacher, he was always confident and never showed any doubt in anything he talked to the class about.

"Now before we begin there's something Hokage-sama wanted all of the academy instructors to give all of you a warning concerning Sasuke Uchiha from Iruka's class" Mizuki started earning the rapid attention of the girls, including Sakura, and some frustrated sighs from the boys which were rewarded with glares from the girls, even Sakura gave a small glare.

"A lot of Sasuke-kun's admirers have been visiting him with gifts of condolences and while the Hokage appreciates their concerns over Sasuke, he has noticed that these gifts are having a negative effect and is making Sasuke's state worse. So from now on all of the students here in the academy are forbidden from initiating contact with Sasuke" Mizuki finished with a no nonsense tone "Understood?" he questioned

"Hai sensei!" the students all chorused, the girls were all a bit sad while the boys couldn't care less

Sakura on the other hand glanced at her bag which had an extra bento she had planned on giving Sasuke, it seems her efforts have been wasted. **We can just sneak in and leave it in front of his door, cha!**

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun's no longer staying at the Uchiha residence to avoid his mental health getting worse" Mizuki added opening a book

 _Shut up, you jinx._ Sakura hissed at Inner convinced that it was the annoying voice's fault.

"Now class today we're going over genjutsu" Mizuki announced

Sakura dutifully took out her notebook to start taking notes as Mizuki patiently explained things for them,

Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) are deployed with chakra and hand seals just like Ninjutsu, but instead of attacking the body genjutsu attacks the mind. Genjutsu requires precise control and great concentration.

The Uchiha clan a- were renowned for their prowess in Genjutsu, the best merely needing eye contact with their victim in order to inflict effective and deadly genjutsu.

She read over her small note with a frown, Mizuki didn't really explain much about genjutsu compared to taijutsu and ninjutsu. But that was to be expected, the academy only gave you the general idea of what genjutsu is and how to break free from it.

Soon enough the day ended but instead of going home Sakura decided to visit the Uchiha land, Mizuki never did say you weren't allowed to visit the land instead of Sasuke, besides Sakura wanted to get a general view on the land for future purposes. What she didn't expect was to get lost in the big property, after ten minutes of walking around in circles and swearing that she passed a certain tree before Sakura took the next best option which was to follow the river and hope for the best.

Ten minutes later she wondered how large the river was, because it seemed like it would never stop somewhere. Her clothes were wet from sweat as she wiped the sweat off her forehead,honestly she has never done this much work. She was after all the dead last in taijutsu class, her saving grace being her brain. She squeaked hearing something growl only to realize it was her stomach.

She blushed in embarrassment and could practically hear Ino scolding her _"Mom told me that ladies' stomach never growls!"_ It made her a bit annoyed, she was human too, and humans needed to eat.

So she glanced around looking for a spot to eat her late lunch. It didn't take her long to discover a tree with a perfect shade to rest under, it took her ten seconds to plop down and lean at the tree with her gaze high looking up at a cliff.

"Ah, this is the first time I've seen someone in forever" a voice said making Sakura freeze

She looked to her right only to let out a terrified shriek, her face bright red as she started apologizing "I-i'm s-sorry for trespassing! SORRY! I didn't see you there!" she cried out

"Hey relax, no harm done!" the voice reassured her making her pause her apologizing streak

She looked at the person in front of her, her cheeks tinted pink from her embarrassment glad that Ino wasn't here, as much as she loved her friend she knew her friend would never let her live this down. The older boy in front of her was rather handsome. The boy had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He was wearing the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders. She blushed when she realized that she was shamelessly staring at him.

"W-who are you...?" she questioned averting her gaze from him

The boy chuckled in amusement "Isn't it rude to ask for one's name without giving out your own first?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at Sakura who ducked her head in embarrassment

"I-I'm S-sakura Haruno, m-may I please know your name?" Sakura asked biting her lips

"No need to be that formal, I was just kidding!" the boy laughed before crouching down in front of Sakura with a grin making Sakura's eyes widen, the girl thinking just how perfect the grin was, filled with the confidence she didn't have.

The boy used his thumb to point at himself "Well you see, my name's Shisui Uchiha!"

Sakura blinked once, then twice as she processed that simple yet powerful sentence in her head, **'** **Bullshit! Every Uchiha except Sasuke-kun and his older brother Itachi!'** And for once Sakura had to agree with the annoying voice in her head. _Unless he is Itachi but he's pretending to be this Shisui person with the transformation jutsu or genjutsu._ She didn't notice Inner blinking at her in shock, it was a shock to Inner that Sakura had even talked to her without telling her to shut up.

So Sakura did the only thing she could think of bringing her hands together in a hand seal yelling "Kai!"

Shisui on the other hand looked curious "What was that for?" he asked

"So it's a transformation..." Sakura said aloud completely ignoring the question

"Transformation? No way! I'm the real thing" he tried to persuade

 **'We should play along or he might kill us'** Inner suggested and Sakura mentally nodded in agreement "...alright then" she said aloud, but the doubt and hesitance were easily spotted by Shisui who was a high rank ninja back in the days...or about a week ago. He didn't really count the days since he died

"Gee, you don't sound convinced there Sakura" he casually said making Sakura's face pale **'..He's going to kill us!'** Inner cried out, but Sakura was frozen in fear knowing that even if she tried she couldn't escape. Her academy training wouldn't help with nothing right now, so she quickly blurted out the only thing she could think of "Please don't kill me!" she exclaimed quickly closing her eyes

"Kill you?" Shisui questioned in confusion, "I'm not going to kill you, I'm not sure I could even if I tried" he added the last part absently

It took Sakura no time to process his words and let out a relieved sigh before looking opening her eyes to see a clearly amused Shisui, she blushed at the close proximity inching back "Promise?" she questioned aloud knowing it was childish of her, but she needed something to rely on.

"If it makes you feel better," Shisui shrugged making Sakura relax despite knowing he didn't exactly promise anything, but she wasn't dead yet so that counts for something, right? Right. "Who did you think I was anyways?" he asked raising an eyebrow, but somehow that just made Sakura focus more on his unique eyelashes "Earth to Sakura!" Shisui exclaimed waving a hand in front of Sakura who yelped in surprise, she blushed again for the who knows how many time before replying in a quiet voice as if it was taboo "Itachi Uchiha"

"Itachi?" Shisui echoed and Sakura couldn't help but notice way Shisui said Itachi's name, in an almost familiar way. "Nah, I'm way handsomer than him!"

 **'How could we even know how Itachi looks?! Cha!'** Inner yelled while Sakura just deadpanned "I don't even know how he looks like"

"Oh? Then why did you think I was him?" Shisui questioned in interest

"Because aside from Sasuke-kun he's the only Uchiha left alive" Sakura answered in a matter-of-fact way making Shisui chuckle "But how can you be so sure _I'm_ even an Uchiha?" he asked making Sakura blink, she hadn't thought about that before, but she wasn't gonna tell him that. No way was she going to embarrass herself further than she already has, so she brought her thoughts together quickly coming up with a reasonable explanation expected from a seven year old

"You're wearing the Uchiha crest. Only members of the Uchiha clan are allowed to wear the crest, it's forbidden for someone to freely exhibit them. Those who do so could be sentenced to death in extreme cases or sent to jail for a long period of time" Sakura explained

"You're a smart cookie, you know that?" Shisui complimented making Sakura avert her gaze from those captivating eyes, "It's common knowledge" she muttered but Shisui merely shook his head at her humbleness

"Yeah, I know. But not many kids your age could explain something like that making it sound more complex with your big vocabulary, it's great misdirection skills, even reminds me of...someone I knew"

"Who?" Sakura found herself asking

"It doesn't matter" Shisui answered and Sakura didn't pry, it was none of her business either way.

But then Sakura's brain reminded her of one little fact she had been unknowingly ignoring "Y-you can't be an Uchiha! They're all dead except for Sasuke-kun and Itachi!" she pointed out in a louder tone than she had intended, but that couldn't be helped.

"So you finally caught on to that, it was only a matter of time" Shisui commented aloud with a grin clearly not displaying the emotions he should be showing right about now

Sakura stayed quiet as Shisui once again leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart "You see, I'm dead" he whispered in a dramatic way making Sakura's eyes widened in shock

It was then that Sakura noticed two things; Shisui did not have a shadow nor was he breathing. Cautiously the seven year old girl thrust her hand in front of herself to verify the information, her hand easily going through Shisui, she then waved the hand around just to be sure before bringing it back to herself with a look of pure horror. Shisui looked amused and couldn't help himself "You okay Sakura? You look like you've seen a ghost..." he asked the amusement clear in his voice, he was rewarded with an ear piercing scream making him wince before a thud sounded followed by silence

"Ah, she fainted" Shisui commented aloud staring at the passed out Sakura "Well that is to be expected..." he chuckled to himself standing up to stretch and wait for the interesting kid to wake up

 **.o0o.o0o.**

 _It's almost night time._ Was the first thought Sakura had when her eyes fluttered open, she tried to recall what happened before she passed out knowing she wasn't in her bed

"You're finally awake sleeping beauty" a teasing voice said from beside her

Ah, now she remembers. She had met a ghost. G-h-o-s-t, ghost. **'Could things possibly get weirder?'** Inner asked with sarcasm which Sakura didn't need right now _Shut up._ She hissed in her head as she sat up

"You're not as scared as earlier" Shisui noted

"...sorry..that..it.." Sakura tried to find the right words before shaking her head "Just a lot to take in..." she mumbled

"I know what you mean" Shisui said earning a skeptical look from Sakura "I've been dead for at least some time now and suddenly one day an academy student comes around, but she can actually _see_ me" he elaborated not bothering to hide his amazement at the feat

"How did you even die anyway?" Sakura asked before she could help herself, she inwardly face palmed at herself knowing how stupid that question was

"I jumped off of that cliff" Shisui said pointing at said cliff, the tone he talked in was as if he was talking about the weather.

"...Itachi didn't kill you?" Sakura asked blinking

"Nope" Shisui cheekily said as if it was something to be proud of

"You committed suicide" Sakura stated, she had meant it as a question but her tired mind couldn't work around that fact

"Yep!" Shisui nodded as if they were talking about the weather

"Your mother must have been an oracle" Sakura said in a snarky tone before she realized what she just said, she quickly looked apologetic "I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe you're right anyway, she might have predicted what happened. Mothers always know best after all" Shisui waved her off

"Mothers...oh no!" Sakura yelled jumping up "It's almost curfew!" she exclaimed seeing Shisui's questioning look

"Realization dawned Shisui "I can show you the exit"

"Thanks!" Sakura promptly thanked, it was odd talking to a ghost but she considered the annoying voice in her head as practice.

As Shisui led her out of the Uchiha land he belatedly realized something, "Why were you here anyway?" he asked

"Secret" Sakura stated giving no indication of wanting to say more, but the tint of pink on her cheeks gave her away

"Aww, my baby cousin has a fan" Shisui teased

" _Everyone_ likes Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact way "Wait. You're Sasuke-kun's cousin?" she questioned in a disbelieved tone, after all how could a down to earth and cheery person like Shisui be related to the cool, stoic and proud Sasuke?

"The one and only!" Shisui grinned

* * *

"Dear Sakura, a friend of mine gave your father and I a her room in an inn (that has a hot spring!) for today, tomorrow and Sunday. So we'll see you on Monday, please be good and we trust you not to break any rules. Love, mom and dad" Shisui read the note stuck on Sakura's fridge aloud as Sakura fumbled around her kitchen looking for suitable ingredients to make stir fry

"Well that's a bit odd, how old did you say you are again Sakura?" Shisui asked glancing at said girl

"Seven, turning eight in march" Sakura answered without missing a beat

"And your parents just left you home? Alone? For three days?" Shisui questioned taking note at how Sakura stiffened as if not wanting to talk about it but didn't say anything else

"You're just a stranger, so why should I explain anything to you?" Sakura harshly asked opening the fridge and then grabbing an apple not feeling like cooking anymore

"How rude" Shisui chided but he didn't seem the least angry nor sad at Sakura's harsh statement, "Besides it's not like telling the _ghost_ which only _you_ can actually _see_ will do any damage"

"It's not like you're going to tell me anything about your personal life anyways! So why should I?!" Sakura yelled at him, how dare he be persistent while she herself didn't pry into his past!

Shisui however looked taken aback before sighing knowing that Sakura had a point "Fine, then how about an exchange of information?" he asked and seeing Sakura's eyebrows rise he added "Anything you ask me, I'll answer honestly and whatever I ask you, you'll answer honestly"

"How close were you to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned without missing a beat

Shisui gave her an amused look. Out of all the questions she could have asked she asked something he would have told her eventually on his own, but he wasn't complaining, in fact he was glad Sakura asked something easy. He chuckled seeing the expression on Sakura's face as she too realized the same thing "I was Itachi's best friend so I saw Sasuke-chan a lot, I even helped him train sometimes when Itachi was busy"

"Alright," Sakura said nodding accepting the information and storing it in her head "Ever since I joined the academy my parents and I drifted apart, they didn't want me to be a ninja" she answered his previous question

"Oh, well that isn't exactly uncommon either" Shisui commented as the two walked upstairs to Sakura's room

"Yeah, it doesn't really bother me anymore" Sakura mumbled

"You shouldn't lie to yourself" Shisui lightly chided

"You shouldn't put your nose into other people's business" Sakura retorted rolling her eyes at the too cheerful ghost

"Ouch! I'm wounded...what happened to the sweet and shy little girl I met before?" Shisui dramatically asked making Sakura blush mumbling an apology for her rudeness under her breath "Relax, I was just kidding! Besides I like this side of you too, it's cute" Blushing a bright red at the first compliment she ever received from the opposite sex which isn't her father she sped up leaving behind a confused Uchiha who could rival Naruto's denseness at the moment. Ninjas really knew how to take obliviousness to a new level.

"Aww, you're blushing!" Shisui teased

"Am not" Sakura grumbled

"You know denial isn't only a river in the land of river" Shisui smirked making Sakura blush harder

 **'What's happening to us?! CHA!'** Sakura dutifully ignored inner with ease opening the door to her room while munching on her apple to distract herself from _that_ , that smirk on the stalker ghost's face! Then she registered what he said and raised an eyebrow "Was that supposed to be funny? Cause I'm not laughing" she stated clearly not amused at the joke

"You should learn to take a joke" Shisui said raising his hands up in mock surrender

"And you should get rid of your stalking tendencies" Sakura retorted, it was her turn to sport a smirk at the Uchiha's flabbergasted expression "I-I'm not a stalker!" Shisui exclaimed "You should learn to take a joke" Sakura used his earlier line against him raising her hands in mock surrender

Shisui looked like a proud father "I take what I said earlier back, you have a sense of humor underneath your uptight facade" he casually said but Sakura was unnerved, not even Ino knew about her sense of humor and now a ghost who she barely knew for two hours not only knew that but also her super secret family situation?

"It's not a facade" she grumbled plopping down on her bed "Why did you follow me home anyway stalker?" she asked

"Keep telling yourself that, I escorted you home to make sure you reach home safely" Shisui answered

"Like you could do anything if I get into trouble" Sakura said with a snort

"...hn"

Sakura blinked, ' _There's no doubt about it, he's an Uchiha.'_

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"Are you going to lay in bed all day cherry?" Shisui questioned after exploring Sakura's medium sized room

"Huh?" Sakura asked blinking as she sat up, registering Shisui's answer she shook her head "I should start on my homework" she said walking over to her green backpack to take out her books and notebooks

"You're probably a teacher's pet, right?" Shisui teasingly asked making Sakura blush idly noting that making Sakura blush is way too easy and fun, back when he was alive the only person he could make blush was Sasuke. His fan girls didn't count

"N-no" Sakura denied skimming through the note on genjutsu she had written earlier in the day before her eyes landed on the humming ghost who belonged to the Uchiha clan who practically specializes in genjutsu, deciding that asking won't kill her she opened her mouth "Ano, Shisui-san?" she timidly asked, after all she wasn't used to asking others for help

Shisui looked a bit surprised at Sakura using his name for the first time before grinning "Something wrong cherry?"

"Um, you're good at genjutsu right?" she questioned not looking him in the eye

"Back when I was alive, why?" Shisui questioned raising an eyebrow

Sakura softly sighed holding up her notebook so Shisui can read it, "Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques) are deployed with chakra and hand seals just like Ninjutsu, but instead of attacking the body genjutsu attacks the mind. Genjutsu requires precise control and great Uchiha clan a- were renowned for their prowess in Genjutsu, the best merely needing eye contact with their victim in order to inflict effective and deadly genjutsu." he read aloud in a monotone

"...this is gotta be one of the worse explanation describing genjutsu there is..." Shisui bluntly said making Sakura wince a bit at his brutal honesty, the dead Uchiha looked at Sakura with pity "Is this really what they teach you in the academy these days?" he questioned, the girl hesitantly nodded making Shisui sigh "Good thing I graduated early.." he muttered to himself

"S-so what exactly i-is genjutsu?" Sakura decided to ask

"There isn't really an explanation for it, genjutsu falls under the category of Yin release. Yin Release are techniques based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, but that's not important right now. Do you know how genjutsu attacks the mind?" Shisui questioned making Sakura go thoughtful before shaking her head "Genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses." Shisui lectured

Soon enough the dead Uchiha went into a full blown explanation on genjutsu, how to break free from one, how to recognize one and even how to successfully execute one. The whole time Sakura was eagerly writing down everything he said, for the first time ever the pink haired girl found a lecture interesting and for the first time ever Shisui had taught someone other than Sasuke out of his own free will.

 **.o0o.o0o.**

"When is a genjutsu created?"

"Genjutsu is created when a ninja controls the chakra flow of the opponent's cerebral nervous system, thereby affecting their five senses"

"What's the difference between genjutsu and ninjutsu?"

"Genjutsu attacks the mind while ninjutsu attacks the body"

"A ninja gets trapped in a genjutsu, what should he or she do?"

"The ninja needs to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra; this is called Genjutsu Dissipation This can also be done by an unaffected ninja by applying a sudden surge of chakra into the affected person. Another is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilising the resulting pain to bring their senses back in order"

Shisui grinned giving Sakura a thumbs up "You got the theory down!"

Sakura smiled humbly at him "It was all thanks to you Shisui-san, you're a great teacher"

Shisui sheepishly smiled at the compliment "Well you're a great student, even better than Sasuke-chan!" he returned

"Don't say that about Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded crossing her arms

Shisui sweat dropped "Did I say something wrong?" he questioned

"Yes! No one is better than Sasuke-kun" Sakura informed in a matter of fact way and Shisui scoffed before throwing his head back to laugh making Sakura confused "What?" she asked

Shisui just wheezed before shaking his head "It's just well you know, Sasuke-chan's better than most I'll give him that but he's not the best. Have you ever heard the phrase 'Nobody's perfect'?"

"But compared to me everyone's perfect.." Sakura added

"Who said that?" Shisui questioned

"No one...well I mean come on, I have a huge forehead..." Sakura answered bringing her knees to her chest

Shisui merely shook his head at her "I think your forehead is cute" he stated in a matter of fact way making Sakura whip up her head to stare at him in shock, no one, not even Ino her best friend has ever complimented her forehead before. Yet here a complete stranger just complimented the one thing she hates more about herself and instead of protesting against his compliment...why does she feel so happy? "In fact I think every part about you is cute! Your hair, your eyes, your shortness, your bookworm tendencies... _everything_ about Sakura Haruno is cute in my eyes. So don't you dare degrade yourself ever again"

Sakura stared at the dead Uchiha in front of her with tears streaming down her face "Did I say something wrong?" Shisui questioned in panic "Come on, please don't cry! Damn I can't even wipe away your tears for you..."

Sakura blinked finally realizing that she is indeed crying "Huh? I can't cry..."

"Why not?" Shisui questioned

"S-shinobi r-rule number twenty five...'A shinobi must never show their tears'.." Sakura recited in a trembling voice

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're not a shinobi yet, no?" Shisui asked smiling slightly "Sakura, if you feel like crying you shouldn't hold back your tears. You should let it all out while you still can - because when you get bigger sometimes you can't cry even if you have something to cry about." the dead Uchiha wisely said

And Sakura finally broke down sobbing while repeating two words "Thankyouthankyou!" over and over to the dead Uchiha who merely looked on as she cried with a small smile at getting his point across

* * *

 _They say that we should love ourselves first, before other people learn to love us, but it's not as easy as it seems. Sometimes, we need someone to accept us and love us first, then we would learn to see ourselves through that person's eyes and learn to love our-self._

 _Yuki Sohma (Fruits Basket)_

* * *

As Shisui lay on Sakura's bed patiently waiting for Sakura to finish her bath he let his mind wander off to the two official surviving members of the Uchiha clan, his best friend and his best friend's brother. His fists clenched in frustration, he was angry at himself for not being strong enough to make sure the Uchiha clan's schemes didn't destroy Sasuke and Itachi's bond. He failed all because of Danzo, he didn't really hold a grudge against the elder for that though. He held a grudge because he saw what was underneath Danzo's bandaged arm. For that he could never forgive the elder no matter how hard he tried and trust him, he did try.

Even now he can't do anything because neither Itachi nor Sasuke can see him, he did play with the idea of getting Sakura to help him but decided against it. He didn't want to involve Sakura into this huge mess he and the others made. The only thing he could ask Sakura to aid him in is looking after Sasuke and making sure the latter doesn't live a life full of hate. He was sure that Sakura would gladly help him judging by Sakura's little crush on Sasuke.

Though sometimes he's glad that the two siblings can't see him, mainly because he doesn't know how to face them. He feels as if he forced a big burden on Itachi and condemned Sasuke to a life of solitude all because he couldn't prevent Danzo from stealing one of his eyes.

"Are you okay Shisui-san?"

He glanced to the side to see Sakura who had a worried look on her face, he gave a strained smile "Yeah, just feeling a bit melancholy"

Sakura didn't press the matter and for that he was glad, instead Sakura simply changed the topic "How was life as a ninja when you were alive?" she asked as she dried her hair with a white towel

Shisui had a thoughtful look "Life as a ninja was hard yet satisfying. On the downside I had to kill people or do some pretty harsh things sometimes but on the upside I got to travel, see new things, learn cool moves and meet new people" he explained as best as he could

"That sounds..." Sakura started trying to find the right word "romantic" she finished with a small smile

"Yeah, I guess it does, doesn't it?" Shisui agreed with a nod before jumping up emitting his usual cheeriness "Now it's my turn to ask a question!" he grinned at Sakura who blinked in confusion "I never agreed to that..." she murmured in protest but nodded in confirmation regardless

"Why did you want to become a shinobi?" the spirit asked seriously curious as to why Sakura wanted to become a ninja, "It can't be because of Sasuke-chan 'cause you didn't know him before" he added

"I can't remember" Sakura answered with a frown, her eyes filled with frustration.

"Oh?" Shisui questioned raising an eyebrow

"I know there's a reason why I wanted to become one, but for some reason I just can't remember no matter how hard I try. I've never told my parent why either so I can't ask them" Sakura elaborated before huffing "It's not like it matters why does it?"

"Actually it does, having some ambition can never really be a bad thing you know?" Shisui teased, however he was curious as to why Sakura can't remember why she wanted to become a ninja. Did the girl hit her head or did someone place a genjutsu on her?

"Ambition, huh? I suppose right now my ambition is to get into the same class as Sasuke-kun, graduate, land in the same team as Sasuke-kun and eventually marry Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a determined tone making Shisui cringe at the too fantasy like ambition, he knew it wasn't going to end well but for now he could use Sakura's feelings

Inwardly apologizing to Sakura for playing with her feelings for his cousin he stated "I know where Sasuke-chan is right now" and apparently those seven words made Sakura's face lit up as she gave Shisui the look which clearly demanded to be told where exactly Sasuke was, the spirit merely gave her a small smirk "I'll tell you on one condition, no make that two condition"

"Deal!" Sakura yelled without caring what those conditions were

Shisui inwardly sighed at the girl wondering if there were any reasons for Sasuke to ever like Sakura and likewise if there were any real reasons for Sakura to like Sasuke. He hoped for her sake that she quickly wake up from the romance fantasy she thinks she's in. On the outside he held on finger up "First, you won't pressure Sasuke and merely try and befriend him, don't pressure him" not waiting for her reaction he held up another finger "Second, since Sasuke-chan hasn't gone to the academy for some day now you'll bring him your notes"

Sakura nodded in agreement "Alright, seems reasonable."

Shisui was glad that even though Sakura was on the road of being a fangirl that the girl knew how to be reasonable.

* * *

"Finished!" Sakura yelled in triumph with a tired grin on her face

Shisui shook his head in amusement at the girl wondering just how willing the girl was to get Sasuke's attention "Well," he finally said jabbing his thumb towards the clock "It's time for bed so you'll have to give Sasuke-chan those notes tomorrow, alright chibi-chan?"

Sakura visibly deflated, she had wanted to give Sasuke the notes as soon as she was finished but of course she had to finish later at night. Grumbling about how unfair things was she glanced at the clock "It's only seven..."

"It's not really polite to visit people without notice at night" Shisui pointed out

Sighing in defeat Sakura grabbed a book from her bag before plopping down on her bed already opening the book with a small smile "Let me know when it's nine, okay?"

"Roger!" Shisui said with a mock salute

* * *

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey..._

* * *

 ** _A/N : So yeah, I mashed up all the old chapters together to make it easier to read and help me get new ideas._**

* * *

 _For those of you who are new to this fic..._

 **Okay, the things you should expect in this fiction is...**

 **1\. I'm going to be messing around with the Yin (spiritual energy) concept a bit at the start of the story, gradually it will follow Kishimoto's idea on it.**

 **2\. Sakura will be stronger than the original version of her (duh) but so will the other Konoha 12**

 **3\. Sakura will have multiple love interests so I'll be creating multiple epilogues at the end**

 **4\. Ship teases of yuri or yaoi pairing might appear depending on how you squint your eyes or others might tease others with people of the same gender, but no official yuri or yaoi couple at the end**

 **5\. The whole child of prophecy thing will not follow canon much**

 **6\. Sakura will be getting other summons, other characters will get too but I'm not sure who yet**

 **7\. Sakura has no foreknowledge of the future so if she starts bashing a character it's mostly because of what she knows so far of them and just to be clear she'll be bashing a lot of characters but then will realize her mistake after realizing she didn't know what she was talking about. Of course I don't do favorism so a lot of characters will be bashing Sakura too, sometimes for when Sakura makes mistakes or about things they too don't know about Sakura**

 **8\. Sakura's character as whole will be that of an Anti-hero with weird morals. Of course she'll inherit the will of fire but her perspective of it gets complicated as she grows.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _I don't own Naruto, just the plot. The previous statement is not a lie. The previous statement is the truth. So, you tell me...do I own Naruto?_


	2. Chapter 2

For Shisui time seemed like a foreign concept at the moment. Not because he couldn't age in his ghost form merely because things now seemed so different since the massacre. Often times he had wondered why exactly things ended the way it did, if only the nine tailed fox attack didn't occur, then everything would have been fine. But then again knowing his clan they would have wanted more power all of this he couldn't really blame his clan nor could he hate them. In fact he still loved his clan very much, love truly was a strange notion which came in various forms.

Parental love, familial love, platonic love, friendly love, romantic love and puppy dog love. Speaking of puppy dog love...

He glanced up from his meditating position on the table to see Sakura still reading the book, it's almost been two hours. He recalled when Itachi and him would do the same thing back in the days. Though he had to wonder what sort of book Sakura was reading. Was the plot any good? Squinting his eyes slightly he mouthed the tittle of the book, "Spring to Winter..." it sounded like a romance novel to him, like something Itachi's mother would read.

A grin broke out of Sakura's face as the girl turned to the next page. Shisui observed the girl in amusement watching as her expressions varied from happiness, sadness, hopeful, embarrassed and then finishing up with something else which made him blink, but then the look was gone.

"So what are you reading?" he asked seeing as it was a good time to ask before Sakura gets that intense look on her face again

"Spring to Winter by Miyoki Tsuraga" Sakura answered with a small smile

Shisui didn't say anything and Sakura took it as her cue to elaborate "Rei-san is a highly skilled kunoichi who comes from a clan whom serves the samurai family Akechi and she's appointed as the body guard of the current heir Tatsuya who's quite the charmer," here she blushed a bit probably remembering a scene "But Tatsuya had someone he loved whom he had rescued when he was younger which happens to be Rei-san whom doesn't remember. Now they have to struggle to control their growing feelings in order to maintain their respective moral codes. Ninja and samurai, nindō and bushidō, two different worlds and one ever lasting bond."

"Sounds like a typical forbidden romance to me" Shisui noted

"So? A life with love throughout!" Sakura exclaimed pumping one fist in the air and at Shisui's questioning look she added "That's m-my favorite phrase cha..."

"Oh, though I still don't get what's so interesting about that book" Shisui noted

"Never judge a book by its cover" Sakura chided bringing the book to her chest with a wistful look "Besides it's like opposites attract, a match made in heaven...it gives me hope, you know?"

Shisui didn't need to ask to know that she was talking about his cousin and her, though he had to wonder if her feelings for Sasuke were genuine. Somehow he suspected something else was the root to Sakura having feelings for Sasuke. "Do you really have a crush on Sasuke-chan?" he blurted out, no use in tact anymore.

Sakura seemed a bit peeved at the question quickly declaring "Of course I like Sasuke-kun! In fact I love Sasuke-kun!" her voice held no tint of doubt only confidence

"You're only seven Sakura" Shisui pointed out

"So?! People become ninja by the age of twelve and are considered adults then, some graduate earlier and are still considered adults!" Sakura argued and though it was a valid statement Shisui wouldn't back down, he just needed to take a different approach.

"Then why do you love Sasuke?" Shisui questioned "Is it because of his looks? Because he's skilled? Because he's an Uchiha?"

"While I admit those are part of the reasons, I'm just attracted to Sasuke-kun! Does someone really need a reason to love someone else?!" Sakura yelled crossing her arms in a defensive manner which made Shisui knew he was getting closer.

"If you really love him would you be able to kill for him?" all hint of playfulness was gone from his tone

"K-kill?" she stuttered out stunned

"Don't you know? Sasuke wants to kill Itachi to avenge our clan. So what I'm asking is that if you truly love him would you be willing to do whatever it takes to help him? Would you be able to abandon your own village? To kill others? To manipulate people?" the way he asked it the question made it seem as if it was from experience

Sakura was stunned. She didn't realize that Sasuke might want to avenge his clan. If her mother murdered everyone she knew, she wouldn't be able to hate her no matter what. But maybe it's because she isn't Sasuke. She doesn't know how he's feeling. Her face quickly grew pale at the foreign idea of killing someone, though she knows killing comes with the job description she had never placed any thought on it. She thought she'd cross the bridge if, no, when she gets there.

"A-asking t-that question i-isn't fair..." she managed to breath out

"Alright," Shisui nodded, he knew he had gone a bit far with that but he still wanted to get his point across "Then let me ask you something easier. Aside from the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is skilled, has good grades and has good looks what do you personally know about him?"

Sakura's eyes widened and Shisui knew he finally got his answer

"I..."

"Let me answer for you. No, you don't know anything about him" blunt and indifferent, very different from his usual persona

"You...are right" Sakura admitted

"Don't deny...what?" Shisui blinked, had she really just admitted that? Surely she would be more stubborn?

"But," ah, there's that stubborn attitude that was missing "I'm willing to get to know Sasuke-kun better and then I'm sure that I'll love him even more than I do now" the determine look in her eyes would have made Shisui smile if it wasn't for the goal she was determined to reach

"You don't love Sasuke" Shisui stated

"What would you know?" Sakura retorted with a glare, she didn't want to hear Shisui lying to her about how her feelings weren't real.

"More than you" Shisui assured, "And want to know what the truth is? You don't love Sasuke. You love the idea of being in love with Sasuke"

"ShutupShutupShutupShutupShutupShutup!" Sakura quicky yelled repeating the two words as if they were a mantra, how dare the ghost say that "Stop lying! You don't have any prove that my feelings aren't genuine!"

"I do and you do too, you're just acting oblivious. Remember earlier when you said you weren't perfect but Sasuke was? Isn't that why you love him? Because in your head you can cover up your imperfections by being with Sasuke whom everyone else think is perfect. In fact if there was anyone else your age that was perfect in other people's eyes you would have 'loved' him too. Because _anyone_ who is considered 'perfect' would have been okay, right?" at the end of his speech Shisui was standing in front of Sakura

"N-no. T-that's not true..." Sakura whimpered in protest

"I didn't think it was at first either, but then I saw the look you had when you were reading that book. You were staring longingly at the page as if you wanted to experience what Rei was feeling too, right? You want someone like Tatsuya to look at you like that too and that someone won't be Sasuke, I assure you. Sasuke doesn't have time for love so you shouldn't waste your time chasing him right now and instead focus on something else." his tone was gentle as if trying to be helpful but Sakura didn't see it that way

"I don't want to see you right now, you big idiot! Get the hell out of my sight!"

"Hey..." Shisui tried to coerce seeing tears of rage well up at Sakura's eyes, maybe he went too far? Should he have kept the last part to himself?

"GET OUT!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs

Shisui cringed, yep, he definitely went a bit far with the kid.

* * *

When Shisui left Sakura was all alone, when Sakura's alone with nothing to do she has a tendency to overthink any and every single thing. Befittingly she was thinking about her outburst that had just transpired. She felt immensely bad for letting her impulsive and irrational emotions free driving a potential _true_ friend that knows things about her that others don't away and yes, she did want someone like Shisui in her life, as a friend of course.

But then she frowned at herself, _'Get a grip! It was his fault that I yelled at him!'_

And yet she felt guilty for lashing out on him like that despite knowing he surely had good intentions.

 _"You're only seven Sakura"_

Yes, he was right. She is young, but does age really matter in love? Surely it's only the feelings that count.

 _"Then why do you love Sasuke? Is it because of his looks? Because he's skilled? Because he's an Uchiha?"_

Here she faltered slightly, there wasn't really a specific reason she likes Sasuke. What isn't there to like about Sasuke? He's cool, skilled, smart and a bad boy of sorts. The fact that his clan was massacred only served to turn on girls who think they can fix him, including Sakura. She cringed at her own thoughts, now that she thinks about it, her crush does seemed based on superficial reasons. But she was sure that if she gets to know Sasuke better she'd fall for him for sure.

 _"If you really love him would you be able to kill for him?"_

The truth? No, she probably wouldn't kill for him randomly. Meaning that if Sasuke was in a life or death situation she'd kill to make sure he lives but if he wasn't in a life or death situation she wouldn't.

 _"Don't you know? Sasuke wants to kill Itachi to avenge our clan. So what I'm asking is that if you truly love him would you be willing to do whatever it takes to help him? Would you be able to abandon your own village? To kill others? To manipulate people?"_

No she didn't know that. But now that she thinks about it, it was obvious. She feels kind of stupid right now. She'd do anything for Sasuke within reason.

 _"Then let me ask you something easier. Aside from the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is skilled, has good grades and has good looks what do you personally know about him?"_

No, she doesn't know anything about Sasuke, but she's willing to learn new things about him each day and she's sure that she'd fall for even his less than pleasing aspects.

 _"You don't love Sasuke"_

She cringed realizing that Shisui was right all along, she didn't love Sasuke. Her feelings are just a superficial crush. And yet she's willing to hold on to her crush and hopes it becomes something more.

 _"And want to know what the truth is? You don't love Sasuke. You love the idea of being in love with Sasuke"_

In her mind Sakura admitted that it was the truth. She's in love with love almost to an obsessive degree, but she's willing to change that aspect of herself.

 _"I do and you do too, you're just acting oblivious. Remember earlier when you said you weren't perfect but Sasuke was? Isn't that why you love him? Because in your head you can cover up your imperfections by being with Sasuke whom everyone else think is perfect. In fact if there was anyone else your age that was perfect in other people's eyes you would have 'loved' him too. Because anyone who is considered 'perfect' would have been okay, right?"_

No one is as perfect as Sasuke in her eyes. And yes, she would shamelessly admit that she loves perfection. Perfection is a wonderful thing.

 _"I didn't think it was at first either, but then I saw the look you had when you were reading that book. You were staring longingly at the page as if you wanted to experience what Rei was feeling too, right? You want someone like Tatsuya to look at you like that too and that someone won't be Sasuke, I assure you. Sasuke doesn't have time for love so you shouldn't waste your time chasing him right now and instead focus on something else."_

No, she didn't want someone like Tatsuya. She just wanted someone to look at her in longing, to look at her as if she was their world, as if she was the most important person to him. She hopes that one day Sasuke will be that someone, but the way Shisui told her Sasuke wouldn't be the one made her waver. But what else could she focus on? To her, love was the most important thing in life. Even though it could be considered a weakness sometimes, love opens your eyes to things you didn't know about before.

Regardless, now she knows that she was in the wrong and she is a reasonable girl so she'll have to find and apologize to Shisui tomorrow. But will he forgive her? That question made her reluctant in seeking out her ghost friend but if she's not willing to try how will her future blossom? Besides Shisui didn't seem like the type to reject a sincere apology.

Yet she couldn't help but doubt him, not because he was a bad person or anything but merely because one of her fears that developed during the time she was being bullied. The fear of rejection. Rejection was something she feared the most.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan go out and socialize, this is really damaging for your health" Shisui chided to no avail, after all the boy couldn't see him. A part of him was glad and yet another part of him wasn't.

He stared at Sasuke who stood up with a bowl full of cereal

"No, don't. You have to eat if you're going to grow up into a healthy ninja" the ghost sternly said crossing his arms as he stood in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke merely passed through him not making him shudder, the feeling of someone passing through you was unnerving. Especially since your mind knows that it's impossible, it's like someone defying a natural law and you had to suffer because of it. In short the feeling was unpleasant.

He sighed seeing his second favorite cousin throw away his food before vomiting in the trash can.

"Did you really have to use Tsukuyomi on the poor boy?" he asked aloud knowing he wouldn't get an answer before sending Sasuke a pitying look, even he wouldn't want his enemies to meet the world of Tsukuyomi

"I'm here for you Sasuke-chan, you're not alone" even though he couldn't hear him it was okay, Shisui would be there for Sasuke for as long as possible. He preferred this over seeing how much Itachi is breaking as a missing-nin.

* * *

Sakura kept her head down as she walked on the streets of her village. Why? She couldn't tell who was a ghost and who was a real person. She was a bit peeved that she could now suddenly see ghosts, the only ghost she really wanted to see was Shisui. But why was she seeing more ghosts now? She'll have to ask Shisui, he did after all seem to know the answer to everything.

Of course she couldn't see well with her head down so she ended up bumping into someone,

"Sorry!" both she and the person said at the same time

So Sakura ended up looking directly at the girl she bumped into, her green eyes meeting the girl's dark brown eyes. Both sheepishly smiled at the other albeit Sakura did it more shyly in fear of this girl being like most of the other girls she met, a.k.a a bully.

"Hey, have I seen you before? You look kind of familiar" the girl asked her with a frown

Sakura looked apologetic "No, I'm afraid I've never seen you before"

"Alright, but I swear I've seen you somewhere before. Pink hair is rather hard to forget..." the girl muttered mostly to herself, "Maybe at the academy?"

"Maybe, I do attend there after all" Sakura answered

"That solves the mystery! Anyways my name's Tenten, maybe I'll see you around at the academy..." Tenten trailed off

Sakura got the hint and smiled widely "I'm Sakura" she introduced herself to a potentially new friend

"Okay, see you Sakura!" Tenten waved walking pass her

"Right!" Sakura called out, her smile getting bigger.

She hoped to see Tenten around, but for now she has to go apologize to a certain ghost boy.

* * *

Shisui sighed looking up at the cliff where he gave his best friend his eye. He left Sasuke about an hour ago out of guilt, he couldn't stand looking at the Sasuke who didn't openly smile and ask for his brother. Most of all he couldn't help but feel that it was all his fault, if only he had been stronger. If only he had been able to avoid Danzo tearing out his other eye, he could have used his ultimate genjutsu to prevent a massacre.

Danzo said that the coup would happen sooner or later, but Shisui only found that Danzo was wrong. As long as he could have prevented one coup the village would have been able to prepare for another or the third would devise a plan to make sure his clan didn't feel bitter towards the village thus preventing the coup. A one-sided massacre wasn't the solution to the problem, it only made the village seem weak to the other villages.

Shisui gave it his all, he tried so hard and he almost accomplished what he set out to do but in the end it didn't matter. He lost. He couldn't keep Itachi and Sasuke together as a family, he let not only the clan's schemes destroy that but also Danzo's schemes. He had failed his two favorite cousins.

He snorted, so much for being "Shisui of the Body Flicker" he didn't deserve that tittle, not by a long shot. Sighing he decided to let his thoughts go to other matters that didn't make him loath himself. He thought about his grandfather Kagami Uchiha, the reason why Shisui thought so highly of the will of fire. Would his grandfather be disappointed in him?

And there he was thinking about unpleasant things again!

He needed something to take his mind off of those things. Like as soon as possible if not faster.

"Shisui?! Are you here?!" Sakura's voice echoed through the clearing

He blinked in surprise having not expected the girl to come to him so soon, he observed her through her spot on the branch of a tree seeing how she was desperately looking around.

"Come on, I have something to tell you!" she yelled still looking everywhere except where he was

 _'What could she possibly have to tell me?'_ Shisui wondered "I'm up here blossoms!" he called purposely using a nickname that could gather an amusing reaction, instead he got a relieved smile

"Come down here, I have something to tell you!" Sakura informed him

Feeling like causing a bit of mischief Shisui shook his head "No way, it's too much of a hassle. Besides it's comfortable up here."

"B-but I have something to tell you" Sakura tried but Shisui merely have her a smirk "Then come up here and tell me"

Sakura frowned studying the tree, the lowest branch she could use to climb was being used by Shisui. In fact the lowest branch had to be about thirty meters high and there was no other small branches to help her climb "How?" she asked directing the question to Shisui

"Concentrate your chakra to your feet and it'll help you as a means to stick up unto surfaces against the pull of gravity. Be careful not to add too much chakra or you'll be pushed away from the tree and not too little or you won't stick" Shisui easily answered going into a small lecture, he wanted to see Sakura fail a bit and get a good few chuckles before going down there to hear what she has to say.

Sakura nodded at the explanation walking to the base of the tree before closing her eyes, she concentrated on her chakra feeling the energy circulating in her body before willing the energy to her feet. She gave out a hum of satisfaction when she felt the energy at the bottom of each of her feet, she made sure that it wasn't too much or too little before snapping her eyes open to look at the tree in determination.

The tree was after all the only thing preventing her from giving her sincerest apology to the ghost boy she had befriended, at the moment it didn't cross her mind that she could have just yelled her apology from down where she was. She started out timidly placing her left feet and held back a gasp when she felt it stick. Instead she placed her right feet too.

Grinning she started running towards the branch Shisui was on "I got it!" she exclaimed

Shisui looked at her in shock. Not even he nor Itachi was able to get it in under a minute, he knew that civilians had less chakra so they'd catch on faster but even this was unheard of. Perhaps she had underestimated Sakura due to the girl's fangirl tendencies. The only plausible explanation would be that Sakura had.."Near perfect chakra control" he found himself saying out loud in wonder as Sakura got closer to him

Yes, he had truly underestimated Sakura Haruno. He was sure that she would make a fine kunoichi if she puts her mind to it, heck he was sure that she was a prodigy in her own rights. Academically good, perfect chakra control and what else? If Sakura honed her current skills and tried to hone other skills as well he was sure that Sakura could one day give even Tsunade a run for her money.

It was in that moment that something inside of him swell with pride, he had taught someone with great potential such as Sakura her first real lesson. He had to wonder if this is what Kagami felt when he taught him the fireball jutsu, if so he loved the feeling. Sure he loved helping Sasuke out with training back when he was alive, but back then he knew the one Sasuke truly wanted was Itachi so instead he felt kind of envious.

But here Sakura didn't have anyone to teach her besides her academy teacher (and even that wouldn't help much) and look how happy she is being taught something so trivial.

"That was so _shannaro_!" Sakura declared finally reaching the branch, she was panting heavily as she stood on the branch next to Shisui "Shannaro?" Shisui repeated with an amused look making the girl blush in embarrassment "You're really something Sakura, I've never seen someone master the tree climbing practice that fast" if possible the girl's face only got redder as she shook her head "It was nothing special!" she protested

Shisui let it go knowing Sakura had problems with people praising her when she herself didn't think much of herself, he had to fix that one way or another. "So what did you wanted to say?" he settled on asking

"Huh? Oh, right. After you left yesterday I started thinking about all the things you said to me, how you told me I didn't have feelings for Sasuke or about how I wanted someone like Tatsuya and how you just had good intentions and probably didn't mean to make me mad..Oh, I'm rambling. Annyways what I'm trying to say is that I am so sorry for my outburst" she had such an apologetic look that Shisui knew it was sincere, he saw the way Sakura closed her eyes as if expecting to be rejected but he didn't plan on rejecting such a heartfelt apology over a trivial argument

So she waved her apology off with an easy smile "You're forgiven" because he knew that if he apologized as well she would go off into another rambling session about how he shouldn't apologize, but he knew he was a bit out of line

Sakura looked so relieved as she opened her mouth, but she lost her balance resulting in her falling off the branch.

"Damn, Sakura!" Shisui yelled throwing himself off after her forgetting at the moment that he didn't have a physical body, so when his body reached Sakura's he didn't expect him to be pulled into hers resulting in him taking control.

It was on instinct that he flipped Sakura's body just in time to fall into a clumsy crouch on the ground, he knew that Sakura's ankle was probably twisted but that was better than the girl breaking her neck

 _'Wow, what just happened?'_ Sakura's voice sounded from within her mind

"I have no idea..." Shisui responded out loud cringing at the high pitch voice he had

 _'Well then how about getting out of my body? I don't exactly think having a boy control my body would end good.'_ despite her sassy remark Shisui could tell she was scared

"I'll try" Shisui said closing his eyes trying to get out, but to no avail. "It's not working" he frowned

 _'WHAT?!'_ Sakura shrieked in panic

 _Please tell me this is a nightmare...'_ Sakura whimpered pathetically, it was weird seeing things through her own eyes but not being able to control her actions, too weird.

"This situation isn't that bad" Shisui pointed out as he checked his, err, Sakura's ankle

 _'For you! Me? I have a total stranger stuck in my body'_ Sakura screeched in annoyance

"Ouch, I'm hurt Blossoms, I thought we were friends" Shisui said in mock hurt as he used Sakura's hands to clutch Sakura's chest

 _'Not to mention how you could take advantage of my body'_ Sakura muttered completely ignoring Shisui's previous statement

"Relax, I'm not a pedophile. Besides I wasn't even thinking of that, but you did. Tell me, are you secretly a closet pervert?" Shisui asked in amusement

 _'A-am not!'_ Sakura cried out horrified at what Shisui was implying

"What now Blossoms?" Shisui questioned

 _'I don't know, you're the adult here!'_

"Actually I was only seventeen when I died" Shisui pointed out

 _'So? You were a ninja. Ninjas are adults. There you have it'_ Sakura gritted out

"Hmm, not really a good enough explanation but good for now. Anyways, this didn't happen before back when you stabbed your hand right through me to see if I really was a ghost." Shisui muttered with a contemplating look

 _'Oh, yeah. I forgot about that...'_ Sakura sheepishly admitted before also going into a more contemplating mode _'So this means that if you count me being able to see other ghosts now and probably ghosts can possess me it means that my abilities have developed ever since I met you and rather quickly. But the problem with that would be that before I met you I was never able to see a ghost or anything like that. Which means one of the keys to figuring out this mystery would be to find out why I could see you'_

Shisui had to bit down that grin he had at Sakura's deduction, he knew the girl was bright academically due to seeing her grades but this? Being able to analyze the situation after calming down and coming up with possible solutions to the problem? He knew Sakura was going to go far. If only the girl would get her mind out of the gutter.

"I think I know why you could see me" Shisui suddenly said, after all he had been thinking possible reasons as to why Sakura of all people could see her and after seeing that Sakura had near perfect chakra control one of his theories seems more likely

 _'Please do tell'_ her desperation was covered by sarcasm

"Remember what I told you about Yin Release?"

 _'_ _Yin Release are techniques based on the spiritual energy that governs imagination, that's the only thing you said along with the fact that Genjutsu falls under it'_ Sakura recited

Shisui nodded pleased that Sakura remembered "Well to keep it short, you have amazing chakra control and chakra control plays a huge factor in Genjutsu which falls under Yin Release. So technically you have a natural affinity when it comes to spiritual energy. I was a spirit made out of only spiritual energy and your natural affinity played a complex role in letting you see me" he explained

 _'But that doesn't explain why I couldn't see other ghosts before'_

"My theory on that was because aside from yourself there was no one else here when we met, but when you're somewhere else like on the streets the spiritual energy gets drowned out by everyone else's Yang." it was a lame theory but the only one that matched

 _'Which brings us back to why I can't take control back'_ Sakura pointed out

"Right.." Shisui agreed before giving out a sigh "Your body's so stiff, are you sure you're a future kunoichi?"

Sakura mentally glared at herself, err, the boy controlling her body? (it was really confusing to her) _'So? I'm still the top of the class'_

"Academically, right? Being smart is a good thing but it won't help much in a battle when you're surrounded by more than one opponent" Shisui pointed out remembering a mission he once took with Itachi where both ended up surrounded by enemies

Apparently he didn't notice that Sakura would be able to see his rather disturbing flashback and clammed her mouth shut _'I'll work on it.'_ She stiffly replied starting to have doubts on becoming a ninja

"Anyways, I think the reason why you can't take control back is because your spiritual energy is in conflict. It's as if you keep on instinctively pressuring the other half of you spiritual energy." it was too complex to explain

 _'I don't get it, but how do I fix it?'_ Sakura asked

"Travel your mind and resolve the conflict" Shisui offered purposely pushing Sakura to the back of her own mind, "In the meantime I'm going to enjoy having a body again"

In the back of Sakura's head he could hear a cry of outrage which he ignored.

* * *

 _Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_


	3. Chapter 3

Shisui couldn't fight off that grin that seemed to be stuck on his or rather Sakura's face, he forgot what it was like to have a physical body and despite Sakura's body not being the ideal body to takeover he relished at the feeling of the breeze going through Sakura's pink locks as he walked on the streets of his precious village. Even though he hadn't been dead for long it felt like an eternity since he breathed in the fresh air of the leaf village. That was another something he loved about his village, unlike any other village the air was fresh and relaxing. It was probably because the village was surrounded by forests.

He knew his village wasn't exactly perfect or anything -take a look at the council for example- but to him? It was good enough, it just needed some improvement. Someone to correct certain things.

Seeing the street starting to get crowded Shisui performed his signature move, the body flicker jutsu to get himself at the top of a building and was once again awed at Sakura's chakra control that ensured he didn't have to use too much of Sakura's chakra. "If only she would realize her potential..." he muttered to himself no longer surprised by his current high pitched voice

Now as most would have gathered by now Shisui wasn't nice to Sakura just because she could see him, he actually had a soft spot for the girl. By now most would probably be wondering why exactly he had a soft spot for Sakura. It's because, now don't be surprised, Sakura reminded him of Sasuke in a way. Now how exactly could someone like Sakura remind him of Sasuke of all people?

Well to answer that question you'll have to remember how Sasuke was like back before the Uchiha massacre. The way Sasuke unconditionally adored Itachi like Sakura would unconditionally adore Sasuke, the way Sasuke was so self deprecating of his own talents compared to Itachi like Sakura was so self deprecating of herself compared to everyone else, the way Sasuke would try to act older than he was just like Sakura and the way Sasuke just wanted his father's approval while Sakura just wanted Sasuke's. Not to mention how Sakura could be as bratty, kind and prideful as Sasuke was. The similarities were shocking, no? So do you really blame Shisui for having a soft spot for Sakura who reminded him of how Sasuke once was?

His or rather Sakura's stomach growled making him chuckle, it was definitely Sakura like to skip eating just to come and apologize to him. Well this did give him an excuse to visit his and Itachi's favorite dango shop. Without a second of hesitation he laced Sakura's feet with chakra once again proud of the girl's envy worthy chakra control as he leaped towards another building. He relished the feeling of wind whipping against Sakura's face as he used the most commonly used means as fast travelling for shinobi which was roof hopping. He'd rather call the whole thing the ninja highway, it had a nice ring to it, no?

He waved politely to a few shinobi who sent him odd looks probably due to Sakura's pink hair and petite features before coming to a halt as he reached his destination. Pausing briefly to check if Sakura really had money, which she did he entered the shop and immediately took a seat by the window so he could get a clear view for observing his surroundings and a means of escape, old habits died hard.

Besides himself there were only three other customers which he paid no mind to, no sir he was going to eat every sort of dango they had, he was sure Sakura wouldn't mind. Taking a look at Sakura's scrawny appearance he decided that she would be grateful to him instead, he had to wonder what the girl does to her body. Starve it? If so then he has to give her a lecture.

The waitress gave him an odd look, probably not thinking he could finish off that much dango but didn't say anything before coming with the various dango he had ordered. Hanami, anko, chadango, kinako, nikudango and other variations lay in front of him and he could feel drool rolling off Sakura's mouth. Yeah, even Sakura's body agreed with him on eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Itadakimasu!" he chirped using Sakura's high pitched voice before digging in

He could feel the shocked yet awed look the waitress that served him sent him, heck he could feel any Akimichi giving him a proud look by the way he was scarfing down the dango while moaning in pleasure. If Sakura asks, he was going to memorize her reaction to what he was doing in her body. It wasn't like she could hurt him or anything.

As he munched on his plate of hanami dango he began humming a song he once heard on a mission "Dango~ dango~ dango~ dango~ dango~ daikazoku~~"

Clap! Clap! Clap!

He jumped a bit in surprise as he snapped up Sakura's head to stare at the person across from him mentally scoffing at himself for not noticing the woman. Really, a once powerful ninja like him not being able to sense someone sitting across from him? He blamed Sakura's senses noting to subtly inspire Sakura to become hypersensitive by dropping in something about Sasuke liking girls who are aware. Yeah, he was definitely going to do that. But for now...

"Was I interrupting you miss?" he asked

The woman waved him off easily "Nah, in fact I was just interested in meeting a brat who seems to like dango almost as much as I do and color me surprised when the brat actually sings a song about dango. You'll have to teach me that song" Shisui could see that the woman was rather friendly and a bit blunt

"Oh, sure thing." he easily agreed, no need to antagonize nor arouse suspicion. He ignored how the woman blatantly stole a plate of his dango as he observed her, she was a kunoichi judging by her forehead protector. She had brown pupil-less eyes and violet hair. Shisui had a hunch on who the woman was "What's your name miss?"

"Anko Mitarashi's the name!" the woman chirped confirming his suspicions

He knew who Anko was, the woman was after all infamous for being Orochimaru's former student. In fact back when he was alive the Uchiha police would sometimes trail Anko due to their suspicions on her working for her former teacher. It was hardly believable to Shisui who could see her blatant loathing for the snake. Besides that Anko was also renowned for her blood lust and sadistic tendencies. Her tittle in the bingo book being "Sadistic Snake Mistress" and she had a high bounty

"N-nice to meet you Mitarashi-san" Shisui hesitantly spoke, he knew that Anko was someone who you'd rather not anger.

"Don't call me that! Call me the great Anko-sama!" Anko lightly demanded as she munched on his dango.

He sighed, "Alright Anko-sama..." no way was he calling her the great anything.

"Hmm, so you go to the academy kid?" Anko asked

Shisui raised an eyebrow wondering why Anko would ask that before nodding "Un, I want to become a great shinobi one day" it was a lie, but he wouldn't say something like 'Yeah, then one day Imma marry Sasuke Uchiha!' even if that was something Sakura would say he couldn't. Not only because of his pride but it would just be too wrong on so many different levels

"That's not very ambitious of you" Anko noted

Shisui shrugged "I just want to protect my precious village" it was an honest reply, he was sure that even Sakura would agree that she would do anything for her village.

"What do you think being a ninja means anyways kid?" she seemed serious about knowing the answer

A thoughtful look crossed Sakura's face as Shisui contemplated whether or not to answer the question. "Being a ninja means self-sacrifice and protecting you village withing its own shadow" another honest answer and the last he was giving.

Anko seemed pleased as she leaned back after grabbing another one of Shisui's plates. "I like you kid, you're interesting." she declared

A slight smile appeared as Shisui began fiddling around with the dango sticks discreetly hiding some in Skaura's pockets, he liked having some means of protection considering Sakura didn't have any weapons "You're interesting too Anko-san"

"Of course I am! I'm the great, super Anko Mitarashi-sama!" Anko boasted before eyeing Shisui/Sakura again "Hey kid, what's your na-"

"Here's your bill little girl" the waitress appeared cutting Anko off

Feeling mischievous Shisui gave the waitress a polite smile pointing at Anko "She's paying" he informed standing up and heading towards the bathroom ignoring Anko's cry of outrage.

* * *

 **Anko**

"I'm going to maim that punk!" Anko grumbled as she made her way to the stalls

How dare that pink haired menace push the bills on her? She selectively avoided the fact that she also ate some of the girl's order. She was going to teach that kid a lesson and she didn't care if the kid was only a child, no one pulls a move like that on Anko Mitarashi and expects to get away with it!

As she entered the stalls she immediately noticed that every one of the bathroom stalls were unlocked. Eyeing every door she rested her gaze on one particular door that had a strand of pink hair in front of it. There was only one person Anko knew who had pink hair...

So without any further thought she slammed the door open to reveal no one? Instead there on the closed toilet stood some money. Anko walked towards the toilet ignoring the soft sound the door made as it closed as she grabbed the money and began counting. Color her surprised when she found the exact same amount of money she had just paid.

But, she reminded herself, the girl didn't even glance at the bill. Yet how come did the girl know exactly how much money she had to pay? Anko knew the girl wasn't a frequent customer, so how? One thing she knew was that the girl was interesting enough to just escape her without a trace.

And Anko had to wonder who exactly the girl was. Because frankly? She hadn't seen so much potential in an academy student in the last three years. So she decided to ask the Hokage or Iruka or maybe even Mizuki for the academy student list. She suspected that the girl might be from a clan or something, but her suspicions were denied when she turned around facing the closed door.

She eyed the dango sticks which together formed a few kanji in amusement "Sakura Haruno, huh?" she muttered aloud, she had never heard of a Haruno clan, but more importantly "The brat stole my trick!" she yelled and she couldn't figure out whether to laugh or be angry.

She'll have to ask Genma or Ibiki over a drink or at the T&I.

* * *

 **Sakura**

"Shisui, you jerk!" Sakura yelled as she felt herself being pushed into her own subconscious, as soon as she gets out she's going to punch that ghost even if it's the last thing she does.

Before she knew it she was falling from the grey sky, she closed her eyes tightly letting out a ear splitting shriek as she braced herself for the impact. It never came, because before she knew it she was standing upright on a dessert. She blinked in surprise before letting out a sigh of relief. But now what?

"Travel your mind and resolve the conflict, he said and then left me alone to go do who knows what with my body!" Sakura grumbled but nonetheless started walking forward, she wanted to get to her body as soon as possible before Shisui does something she wouldn't want him to do. She also mentally noted to exorcise Shisui the next time he so much as touches her and possess her body.

"But where exactly am I?" she found herself asking out loud

 _You're in your mindscape._ A familiar voice resounded, Sakura knew she heard the voice before but from where?

"My midscape is a dessert and grey sky?" Sakura asked in a sort of deadpan way, how could her mind be so glum?

A chuckle escaped the familiar voice _Yes, a mindscape represents your psychological state which currently is like this. The dessert represents your need for recognition and the sky represents your anger towards those who are better than you._

Sakura frowned, it didn't make sense to her but she wasn't going to question the voice on that aspect, "Where are you?" she chose to ask instead

 _I'm at the end of the dessert, by the way you're going the run way. Turn back and head straight._

Sakura felt embarrassed as she did as the voice instructed and turned around. Before she could take a step a bolt of lightning flashed in front of her causing her to jump back in surprise.

 _You better start running before it starts raining. In this world when it rains rather unpleasant things happens._

Sakura didn't need to be told twice as she started running with her eyes closed to ignore the lightning bolts, it was her mind so she knew she wouldn't get hurt but she had a mild fear of lightning now. After what seemed like forever she bumped into something, an autumn tree.

"You made it"

Wearily Sakura opened her eyes glancing to her left where a black and white version of herself sat with an open umbrella. But now Sakura knew from where she knew the voice "It's you!" she yelled in annoyance

"It's me" the black and white Sakura nodded, "Now before you start yelling why don't you come here under the umbrella? Unpleasant things do happen when it starts to rain"

Sakura was about to protest before another lightning bolt flashed right next to her making her leap towards the other version of herself.

"Alright then Outer, why are you here?" Inner asked raising an eyebrow

"I think you know perfectly well why I'm here" Sakura shot back with a glare

"Ah, you caught me." Inner chuckled turning back to the sky just as it started raining "Tell me Outer, do you enjoy the rain?"

Sakura's glare didn't falter but she answered anyways "No, my hair gets all frizzy after it gets wet from the rain"

"So you're one of those people who just get wet instead of feeling the rain. That's too bad, I quite enjoy the rain" Inner wistfully said

"Why?" Sakura asked in confusion

"The sound of rain soothes me"

"How?"

"Close your eyes and listen to the rhythm of the rain" Sakura didn't like the knowing smile but she closed her eyes and did what Inner told her to do

The rhythm of the rain was something Sakura couldn't quite describe, but it was..."Soothing..." she murmured repeating what Inner had just said

"Now you're like me, you feel it" Inner said with a proud smile, "When you feel it how do you feel?" she then asked

"Like the rain is washing away my frustration and doubts" Sakua answered with a small smile of her own

"Hmm, now how about we talk about why you're here?" Inner asked and Sakura snapped her eyes open to look at Inner "Shisui said something about me having to solve my inner conflicts?"

"And that would be the relationship between the two of us" Inner stated with a convinced nod, "You see Outer you're the Yang and I'm the Yin. The two of us together should form one perfectly balanced entity, namely Yang and Yin. Do you understand so far?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot" Sakura huffed

"Good, now what would happen if the two aren't balanced?"

"They form two separate entity" Sakura answered

"Exactly, now imagine what would happen if another source of Yin delves in the space between the two separate entities"

"It would form an even greater deration on the balance?"

"Yes. Now how would you go about removing that deration?"

"By rationing the two entities back together in perfect balance and thus forcing the deration out"

A smile lit up Inner's face as she nodded in agreement "That deration is Shisui, him being in our body is causing the rift between the two of us to widen. In order for you to gain back control of your body we'll have to close the rift between us"

Here Sakura frowned "It's kind of hard considering I thought you were just an imaginary friend about an hour ago"

"Well I blame our parents for that one" Inner grumbled crossing her arms, "I mean we were best friends before you met Ino-chan and started to forget about me"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, because that did in fact happen. Ino came along and she wasn't lonely anymore so she thought she didn't need Inner anymore. Realizing that Inner has been with her all along even after she basically pretended she didn't exist made Sakura very guilty "Listen Inner, I am so sorry. I-"

"Don't worry about it, I already forgive you. I would have done the same thing" Inner cut her off with a wave

"No, it still doesn't mean anything. I promise I'll make it up to you" Sakura said in determination "I'll do anything you want me to do, just name it"

Inner had a thoughtful look before she nodded in agreement "Then be my friend again" she murmured softly

"Inner..." Sakura said taking Inner's hand in her own "Of course I'll be your friend again, I...but...do you really want someone like me as your friend?"

"Yeah, as long as you need me I'll be your friend and vice-versa, alright?" Inner proposed with a grin

Sakura flashed her a smile as she nodded in agreement "Of course, cha!"

And suddenly it stopped raining making both girls turn towards the now blue sky "This is the first time I've seen the blue sky in forever" Inner muttered with a small smile "Now I don't know if I prefer the rain or this..."

"It'll rain when it rains" Sakura grumbled standing up to stretch

"Looks like I was wrong, the sky didn't represent what I mentioned earlier..it represented the rift between us" Inner said as she too stood up, she closed the umbrella and then placed it on her shoulder lazily

"Now how do I get back in my body?" Sakura asked

"Just close your eyes and wish hard" Inner instructed, she held Sakura's hand before Sakura closed it wanting to ask one last thing "Outer do you by any chance-

 _Man, Sakura's stomach doesn't feel too good...I have to go to the bathroom..._

"GET OUT OF MY BODY GHOST BOY, **SHANNARO!"** Sakura yelled

"Remember meeting Shisui a long time ago?" Inner finished just after Sakura disappeared

She sighed shaking her head at Outer, "I guess she doesn't remember the first time we met Shisui..."

* * *

 _"Words don't have the power to hurt you, unless the one who said them means a lot to you"_

* * *

Shisui blinked as he felt himself being forcefully shoved out of Sakura's body landing on the ground with a groan. He looked up to see Sakura panting heavily yet still managing to glare at him "I feel mentally exhausted, like I've run like a marathon or something and like I ate like a cow!" she managed to spit out at him ignoring how some people sent her odd looks

Despite her complaining he could see a small smile blooming on her face and flashed her his own signature closed eye grin "Welcome back Blossoms!" he greeted

Sakura blushed making her glare disappear, "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm back..." she murmured back before leveling him with another icy stare "My name's Sakura not Blossoms!" she snapped at him and turned to walk away without waiting for his reply, _The nerve of him..._ **Shannaro,..**

"Oh, come on! Don't you like your special nickname that I came up with?" Shisui asked walking besides her

"N **o** " both Sakura and Inner answered bluntly

Shisui blinked at the two different tones before clutching his chest in mock hurt "Your words pierce my beating heart!" he dramatically exclaimed

"Your heart can't beat, Bakashi" Sakura shot back crossing her arms in triumph pointedly ignoring the weird looks she was getting.

"Bakashi?" Shisui echoed "Yeah, baka-shi. Get it?" Sakura questioned in amusement as Shisui's jaws dropped "I'm not an idiot!" he denied, "Then what are you?" Sakura asked "I'm a super awesome charming dashing and intelligent teen!" Shisui announced puffing his chest out

Sakura rolled her eyes at him "If you stop calling me Blossoms I'll stop calling you Bakashi, deal?" she proposed

"Deal" Shisui agreed with a nod "So did you solve your inner conflicts?" he asked raising an eyebrow and Sakura spent three seconds staring at his unique eyelashes before nodding "Yeah, turns out I have a mental disorder, I think it's called schizophrenia" she answered in a deadpan before wincing for seemingly no reason "Alright, sorry! Can't you take a joke...?" she questioned

Shisui eyed her as if she was crazy for a moment "Uhh, Sakura-chan, are you, uh, okay?" he nervously asked inching a bit away from her. Various missions made him learn that you should keep a distance from crazy people because you'll never know what they'll do next

"Yeah, Inner is just being a bit loud" Sakura answered waving him off

"Inner?" Shisui echoed

"She's like a split personality of sorts? My deepest feelings? The opposite of me? Take your pick" Sakura shrugged

"Ah. Okay. So where are we going?" he decided to change the topic

"You still have to show me Sasuke-kun's place so I can get him those notes, right?"

"Oh, right..."

* * *

 _ **Sakura's POV**_

As Sakura walked down the streets of the Leaf Village with Sasuke-kun's notes hugged tightly against herself she couldn't help that grin on her face. After all she was the only girl from the academy who knew where Sasuke-kun was staying and would be the first one that Sasuke-kun ever accepts a gift from.

 **Shannaro! We'll top everyone else in our conquest for Sasuke~kun!** Inner piped in with a grin and Sakura mentally agreed with her _And then we'll be Sasuke-kun's wife_ **and have three kids.** _Two boys to pass on our skills_ **and one girl to dot on** _we'll be the happiest family ever._ **And then Sasuke-kun will become Hokage** _and we'll be his right-hand woman. **So perfect.**_ Because believe it or not Sakura did plan things through, she wanted an ideal family when she grows up. And who better to give her the ideal family than the ideal boy?

Shisui coughed "Sakura-chan, you have a creepy smile..."

Sakura blushed like no tomorrow as she sped up "A right at the next corner, right?" she asked Shisui

"Yeah, then we keep going straight and we'll reach the apartment complex" Shisui answered with a nod

The two walked in a rather comfortable silence before they reached an apartment complex, it seemed like a middle-class sort of complex and like it costs a lot. Gulping slightly Sakura trudged towards the stairs

"Room number twenty three" Shisui reminded her making her come to a halt in front of the door

"I know.." she said biting back a snappy comment as she nervously brought up her hand to knock on the door

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

She could hear footsteps approaching making her heart beat faster and faster, the door went open to reveal the prince charming of her school who was wearing casual clothing. His hair was in a perfect bed hair style and he had bags under his eyes, on his face stood a scowl as he regarded Sakura whose brain just melted as a blush she tried not to have made its way to her face. _DOKI! DOKI!_ **Ky~aaah, I just want to kidnap him and make sure he stays mine!** Inner gushed

"What?" Sasuke asked with a glare

"H-huh?" Sakura asked with a flinch being brought back to reality, Shisui slapped his head with his hand as he said "The notes Sakura..." that made the girl nod in realization "Right" she said extending her hands out towards Sasuke "A-ano, t-these are f-for you." she explained briefly

Sasuke eyed the notes before looking back at her "What is it?"

"U-um you haven't b-been to school t-these days s-so I w-wrote down a c-copy of my notes f-for you..." Sakura explained cursing herself for stuttering **And maybe you can write down your autograph for us?!** Inner piped in

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow

"Eh?" Sakura blinked at the question, she didn't understand what Sasuke-kun was trying to say.

"You brought me these," Sasuke pointed at the notes "What do you want in return?" he asked, mistrust was laced in voice.

"I d-d-don't n-need a-anything!" Sakura tried to assure "Please just t-take them!" anymore and she'll have a heart attack with how fast her heart was beating for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked baffled, well as baffled as he could as he uttered "What?"

"Sasuke-chan's the type to repay his debts so he won't back down, just tell him you want to be his friend" Shisui helpfully chimed in earning a grateful look from Sakura

"I-I...if y-you really w-want to r-repay me y-you can b-become my f-"

Before she could finish her sentence Sasuke slammed the notebook down with an angered face "You're just like all those other girls thinking you can come here and give me a pitying gift and think that I'll go out with you! Well guess what? I'll never go out with someone like you nor any of those other girls. You're all annoying, weak, loud and self-serving! If you have time to bother me why don't you go train? Frankly, you'll never make it as a ninja with your attitude" he didn't even yell, yet it felt as if he spoke through a boombox

The worse part was that his words were so harsh that Sakura felt as if he just used her heart and good intentions as a target practice for his shurikenjutsu. Sure Sakura wanted to get closer to Sasuke by bringing him the notes, but she didn't mean to let him think that she had any ulterior motives such as asking him to go out with her. No, she wanted Sasuke to one day ask her out himself. She didn't want to force someone to like her or anything like that because then it wouldn't be true love.

"I..t-that's n-not-" she tried to clear up the misunderstanding reaching to to grab a hold of Sasuke but was cut off again as he shoved her away making her fall down on the ground with a thud

She immediately looked up to see Sasuke stepping back into his apartment "W-wait!" she tried again and this time she was cut off with a door to her face "Leave me alone!" and this time the Uchiha did yell

"Sakura-chan..." Shisui murmured at her shocked look but she didn't hear him

Her eyes were watering up but she refused to cry like some kicked puppy in front of the door, no need for Sasuke to think even less of her. Instead she bolted away in a run ignoring the pain of her strained ankle which she forgot about, in fact that pain was dull compared to what she was feeling.

* * *

 _ **Shisui**_

He stared down at the fallen notebook with an unreadable look

 _"Everyone likes Sasuke-kun"_

 _"No one's better compared to Sasuke-kun!"_

 _"Ambition, huh? I suppose right now my ambition is to get into the same class as Sasuke-kun, graduate, land in the same team as Sasuke-kun and eventually marry Sasuke-kun"_

 _"A life filled with love throughout!"_

 _"Besides it's like a opposites attract, a match made in heaven...it gives me hope, you know?"_

A humorless chuckle escaped Shisui's lips "Sakubaka, I told you Sasuke-chan won't be the one..." he murmured before snapping his head up to the door of Sasuke's apartment, he walked to the door and phased through into the room to see Sasuke reading a scroll.

Even though Sasuke couldn't see him nor hear him he was going to give the boy a piece of his mind

"That wasn't nice of you Sasuke, how could you make a girl cry? She didn't do anything to you, she was just trying to be nice and you just had to yell at her and make her depreciate herself more than she already does, didn't you? What would aunt Mikoto think of you? Your father would be disappointed in you. In fact the whole clan would be disappointed" he lectured

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Shisui paused his lecture as Sasuke stood up again "If it's her again..." he heard Sasuke mutter as the boy walked through him making him clutch his chest in discomfort

"Ah, Sasuke-san. I found this laying outside your door" and before Sasuke could open his mouth to protest that it wasn't his the ninja was already gone

Sasuke sighed closing the door

"She worked hard on that, you know?" Shisui asked, his eyes softening as Sasuke gave the notebook a contemplating look.

Then his cousin walked towards him and this time he side-stepped out of the way. "She sees you the same way you used to see Itachi, you know? And what you just did was kind of the same thing Itachi did to you by betraying your trust..." he continued despite knowing he couldn't hear

"I don't need anyone..." he heard Sasuke say as Sasuke threw away the notebook in the trash bin

Shisui had a remorseful look, _This is all my fault. If I had succeeded in stopping the coup then..._ "I was right, the two of you really weren't meant to be because she doesn't deserve this" was the last thing he said to the boy who couldn't hear him before he phased away towards the only one who can and the only one who will accept his tries at comforting.

* * *

She was in her mindscape again resting her back on Inner's back, both lost in their own thoughts. Both had the same person in mind, but were thinking different things as they sat in silence silently comforting the other in the dessert of Sakura's mind.

After what seemed to be a long while Sakura finally spoke "It hurts so bad," she clutched her chest "Is this how it felt for you when I called you annoying?" the question was obviously directed at Inner filled with both sadness and guilt

"It felt worse" Inner stated neutrally

"How?" Sakura questioned furrowing her eyebrows

"You don't know what it's like to have others dismiss your presence, your existence. Whether in a negative light or a positive one you have people all around you validating your existence while you dismissed mine. It felt like you wished I wasn't born, that I'm useless and just a hassle" Inner softly explained with a tinge of resentment

Sakura winced, she could practically feel Inner's emotions as she explained "I don't think I can live like that"

"I wouldn't even wish that on Ami" Inner snorted in agreement

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked chancing a glance at Inner who smiled

"You're the only one who can validate my existence"

"I.."

"Save it, we're here not here to talk about me"

Sakura nodded still feeling guilty "I wonder...is this how Shisui feels?" it was a stray thought that entered her head for no reason

"Probably, I mean he probably saw Itachi kill his clan right in front of his eyes and wasn't able to stop Itachi. Because no one is able to validate his spiritual existence, he wasn't able to stop the massacre. Now that I think about it, his situation is far worse compared to mine" Inner answered with a frown

"If only I met him sooner..." Sakura mumbled, Shisui did after all grow on her a little bit, not that she would admit it out loud or anything. She'd rather choke on her own spit and die.

"Then what? A little girl like us wouldn't have been able to do anything and if we had told the Hokage who's to say he wouldn't start using us labeling our ability to see Shisui as a bloodline limit?" Inner snorted at her, "You're a bit naive, Outer"

"You're cynical..." Sakura retorted weakly

"Having your existence dismissed does that" Inner shrugged

"How can I see Shisui anyways? I mean he explained it to me, but-"

"We just happen to be more spiritually aware than most." Inner cut off

When put like that it made a lot more sense to Sakura "Is validating your existence that important?"

A sigh escaped Inner "Let me ask you a question Outer, what are you?"

"Human..." Sakura answered a bit hesitantly

"Exactly, we might be training to become shinobi who can utilize chakra to accomplish surreal feats like defying gravity but when it comes down to it we're still human. One day we're going to die and then gradually anyone who can validate our existence dies as well, it will be like we never existed. We're not special like the first Hokage nor the Fourth one, we're just us. Our existence is meaningless compared to others who come from great clans and whatnot. When we die, it'll be like we never existed. I don't know about you, but I'm scared of that even more than I'm afraid of death" Inner's voice was so fragile that it took Sakura off guard

"That sounds scary.." Sakura commented

Inner nodded in agreement "That's why I want to be special, I want our existence to be validated centuries from now"

"Then let's become special" Sakura proposed in a determined tone making Inner snap her head towards her "We'll start off small with Shisui, Ino-chan, Sasuke, mom, dad, our teachers and then we'll become stronger than the legendary Sannin that we'll have our own tittle"

Inner's eyes were filled in awe with the idea "Really...?"

Sakura gave her an assuring smile "Really"

A chime made both of them whip their heads around to see the dessert becoming grass "Wow..." both murmured in awe seeing various flowers that oddly looked like the ones from the book that Ino lent them

"Our mindscape is weird" Sakura stated with a small smile

Inner smiled like an idiot earning a quirked eyebrow from Sakura "You said 'our', so you're truly validating my existence now"

Sakura blinked, "I guess you're right"

"Hey, Outer?"

"Yeah, Inner?"

"When was the first time you met Shisui?"

Sakura tilted her head at the weird question before answering "Last Friday"

Inner's smile dropped a bit, but Sakura didn't notice "You should go check on him, maybe he feels like he can't talk to you after Sasuke-ku...Sasuke's outburst"

"Oh, right. I'll see you then"

"If not, you'll hear from me" Inner winked as Sakura disappeared, when Sakura left she was bitterly amused "It looks like neither Sakura nor Shisui-sama remembers one another."

* * *

 _ **Shisui's POV**_

He had expected to see a sobbing mess, he was prepared to make the sobbing mess give a weak smile or laugh. All of that went down the drain when he saw Sakura cutting some vegetables.

"Sakura-chan?" his voice was a bit hesitant

Sakura glanced at him "Oh, hey Bakashi" she greeted with a small wave, her hand still holding the knife

Shisui's eyebrow twitched at the nickname "Don't call me that Sakubaka"

"Sakubaka? How original. I see you used your sharingan to copy my nickname. Copycat" Sakura sniped at him

Shisui was momentarily reminded of his Anbu captain who at this time was in front of a memorial stone and had just sneezed for no reason. He shook his head before eyeing Sakura worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded before eyeing him in confusion "Why shouldn't I be?"

"When I last saw you, you looked ready to fill a river with your tears" Shisui said suspiciously

"Aa," Sakura said in realization "Yeah, a bit before you came I felt like crap. I'm sure my pillow is still soaked from my tears, but now? I feel refreshed"

"Refreshed?" Shisui echoed

Sakura nodded with a smile "After Sasuke-kun called me annoying, weak, self-serving and told me that I'd never make it as a ninja I thought about it with Inner and we had this heart to heart moment. In the end we decided that I'm going to become stronger than the legendary Sannin themselves"

 _Well aside from this randomly timed almost impossible goal she seems okay. That's good._ He thought in relief before giving out a low whistle "That's a pretty big goal for a shrimp like you" he noted

Sakura glared at him throwing her knife at him. It was out of instinct that Shisui ducked out of the way before yelling "Hey! You could have killed me!" prompting Sakura to roll her eyes before reminding him that he wouldn't have felt it if it had hit

"How do you plan on becoming strong anyways?" Shisui asked prompting Sakura to mumble something he couldn't catch "What?" he asked

"I was hoping you'd help..." Sakura spoke up

"Why should I?" it wasn't meant to be offensive, just curious.

"If you help me I'll do anything you ask of me. I think it's a fair exchange, no?" Sakura asked looking him in the eyes

In his head Shisui thought that it wasn't a fair exchange, Sakura didn't have the ability to fulfill his desires nor did he have the heart to drag Sakura into his business. But..."Then let me take control of your body whenever I ask, within reasons of course"

Sakura gave him a closed eye smile missing the apologizing look he sent her "Deal!" and that was the second deal they made. The last one ended up badly, how will this one end up? Only time will tell...

* * *

 _Now here we are_


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap_

 _"How do you plan on becoming strong anyways?" Shisui asked prompting Sakura to mumble something he couldn't catch "What?" he asked_

 _"I was hoping you'd help..." Sakura spoke up_

 _"Why should I?" it wasn't meant to be offensive, just curious._

 _"If you help me I'll do anything you ask of me. I think it's a fair exchange, no?" Sakura asked looking him in the eyes_

 _In his head Shisui thought that it wasn't a fair exchange, Sakura didn't have the ability to fulfill his desires nor did he have the heart to drag Sakura into his business. But..."Then let me take control of your body whenever I ask, within reasons of course"_

 _Sakura gave him a closed eye smile missing the apologizing look he sent her "Deal!" and that was the second deal they made. The last one ended up badly, how will this one end up? Only time will tell..._

* * *

 _Let's get down to business..._

* * *

"We have thirty days before the exams"

Sakura nodded in confirmation, for once she was wearing a more suiting attire consisting of a pair of black pants and a red tee shirt. Even though the red was a bit eye catching, Shisui didn't have a problem. It wasn't like Sakura was aiming to join the ANBU.

"Okay, we'll start by properly introducing ourselves, I want to hear your name, your likes, your dislikes, your strong points, your weak points, your aspirations and things you're interested in life as a ninja"

"Umm, can you go first?" Sakura mumbled

Shisui just gave her an easy smile "Name's Shisui Uchiha, I like sweets, the village, training and my clan. I don't have any dislikes. My strong points are my speed, my mastery of the body flicker technique, my Genjutsu, my fire release and my shurikenjutsu. My weak points would be me trying to do everything on my own or my reluctance when it comes to fighting my allies. My aspirations was to protect both my village and clan. My interest in my career as a ninja would have been to make Itachi the Hokage and become his right-hand man"

Sakura processed the new information she received with a nod before taking a deep breath "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like also like sweets, reading, clothes and my friend. I dislike loud people, bullies and when people ask if my hair is naturally pink. My strong point would be my smarts and that I'm good at analyzing and memorizing. My weak points would be the physical aspects of being a ninja, the fact that I'm easily distracted by my emotions and my impulsiveness. My aspirations are to graduate at the top of my class, make a name for myself as a kunoichi and become stronger than the Sannin. My interests in the ninja career are Genjutsu and anything that has to do with chakra control, like the tree climbing you taught me"

Shisui nodded at the information "You could become a Genjutsu expert, Fuinjutsu expert or even a medic ninja with your control"

"But," Sakura interrupted "I don't wanna stand on the sidelines as everyone gets ahead of me. That's too scary. I don't wanna get left behind, I want to be in the lead with them"

"A heavy-hitter who's well-versed in the other skills" Shisui concluded

Sakura nodded "That's about it, I'm a bit interested in the skills that an Anbu has too, but that can wait."

"Yeah, we'll be starting with some physical training if you don't have any questions"

"Actually, what's Fuinjutsu?" Sakura asked raising her hand as if she was in the academy, her head tilted to the side making her seem childishly cute.

"Well my cute student, Fuinjutsu is the dying art of sealing. The basic concept of Fuinjutsu is sealing chakra, objects or living beings into scrolls." Shisui slowly explained

Sakura frowned "That doesn't explain anything! How do you seal something into a scroll? Are scrolls the only thing you can seal things in?"

Shisui sweat dropped at the multiple questions being thrown at him "Well my cute nerd, I myself only know the bare minimum of Fuinjutsu. So, you should ask your academy teacher or visit the local library. You probably won't find anything of interest until you become a ninja."

Sakura's shoulders slumped "I thought you were smart"

"Hey!"

With a defeated sigh she shrugged "Oh, well. Let's just start already, okay?"

Shisui gave her a smile.

It didn't really feel pleasant.

Push-ups, laps, sit-ups, running, crunches, stretches, squats...you name it. Sakura was sure she did at least fifty of them today. At the end of the day she was sweating like a pig as Shisui explained the concept of Taijutsu to her. He even went as far as listing not only the known Taijutsu forms in the Leaf, but also the other ones spread out in the other elemental lands.

Let's just say Sakura didn't know that there was more to Taijutsu than just hand-combat. It was actually slightly interesting to know the concept of the different forms.

The Hyuga clan were swift, precise and fast. The Nara clan focused on dodging and redirecting. The Yamanaka clan focused on speed and prediction. The Akimichi clan focused on raw strength and blocking. The Inuzuka clan focused on combination attacks with their ninken. The Aburame clan focused on combining their attacks with their bugs. The Uchiha clan focused on their own "secret" Taijutsu that was actually a mix of various blended in together.

That was only in the Leaf Village. But let's not go into that much detail and just say that Sakura liked two styles better. One out of the Mist village that focused on misdirecting and being very flexible and one out of the Hidden Cloud Village that focused on being fast enough to get into your opponents guards and out.

The Fire and Wind based Taijutsu was close second to her. Simply because the fire styled Taijutsu focused on dominating your opponent gracefully while the wind Taijutsu was unpredictable.

The Earth was her least favorite due to the sheer raw strength it needed.

It was only due to her shitty luck that Shisui instructed her to start wearing weights the very next day. Now that was brutal. Especially since she was forced to run around the village. Twice.

* * *

 _"To defeat the odds"_

* * *

Anko slammed her hands on the desk in front of her "Oi, I'm telling the truth! I'm not gonna kill the kid, just let me look at her files!"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow at Anko, while others were cowering in fear of what he would do to her, he himself was unaffected already used to Anko's boldness. Making Anko be obedient was like trying to convince someone that the great Madara Uchiha was actually a good guy.

"I still can't let you look through this kid's file, it's against the rules to snoop into other clans' members without permission" Ibiki easily said

"She doesn't belong to a clan!"

Oh?

A girl without a clan gaining Anko's attention? That wasn't something that happened. At all. Ibiki couldn't decide if this kid was lucky to get some recognition from a ninja like Anko at such a young age or unfortunate because, well, she gained _Anko's_ attention.

"Her name?" Ibiki asked

"Sakura Haruno, pink hair, green eyes. You can't miss her" Anko listed off quickly with a victorious grin

Fighting off a sigh Ibiki went to the back leaving Anko tapping impatiently on the desk. When he got back it was with a thin file, barely had three pages in. "I can't see what's so interesting about this civilian"

Anko didn't say anything and merely snatched the file away from Ibiki.

Her eyes scanned over the picture of a younger Sakura smiling shyly at the camera before focusing on the words,

 **Name : Sakura Haruno**

 **Clan : None**

 **Age : 8**

 **Blood Type : O**

 **Birthday : March 28**

 **Hair : Pink**

 **Eyes : Green**

 **Mother : Mebuki Haruno**

 **Father : Kizashi Haruno (suspected to be very distantly related to the Uzumaki clan)**

 **Occupation : Academy student**

 **Mother's occupation : Baker**

 **Father's occupation : Merchant**

Growling in frustration at the trivial and boring information the snake mistress skipped over the page that dealt with Sakura's health and went to check her recent academy grades.

 **Taijutsu : D-**

 **Ninjutsu : C+**

 **Weaponry : C-**

 **Genjutsu : B-**

 **Class Attitude : C**

 **Cooperation : D-**

 **Academics : A-**

 **Kunoichi classes : C**

"This is bullshit!" Anko declared throwing the files on the desk "The kid's grades were tampered with!" she accused

Ibiki calmly picked up the files "That's not possible"

"Then how would you explain her grades being nothing like I expected?" Anko questioned crossing her arms

"Either she's purposely downplaying her skills or she's a spy"

"She's not a spy"

"Oh? And how would you know that?"

"I just do"

"Then she's downplaying her skills"

Anko seemed to play with the idea, "Well it could be possible if I consider what she thinks being a ninja means..."

"What does she think?"

"Self-sacrifice and protecting the village from within its own shadows" Anko quoted perfectly

Ibiki had a contemplative look "That's odd. Not that her idea is wrong or anything, but it's different from what other civilians or clan born kids with normal backgrounds think. Why would she reach that conclusion?"

* * *

 _"Did they send me weaklings..."_

* * *

"Today we'll be focusing on the supplement art of all ninja skills"

Sakura merely fiddled with the blind fold she had on "Which is?" she prompted

"The art of accurately throwing a weapon"

Sakura took off her blind fold to see multiple targets standing across from her "Basically, Shurikenjutsu?"

"Uh-huh, it's arguably underrated but very useful. Take Itachi for example, he's an expert in Shurikenjutsu. He always hits his targets perfectly, with disturbing accuracy and from any blind spot. All that while wearing a blind fold."

Already used to Shisui using Itachi as an example Sakura didn't have a conflicted look anymore, merely the look of awe. "Now that's placing the standards high" she blurted out

Shisui chuckled "Now how do you think he became such an expert? One, two, three...the correct answer is his mother and a lot of practice"

"His mother?" Sakura asked feeling surprised

"Aunt Mikoto could be considered the mistress of Shurikenjutsu, or even the mistress in the art of throwing. Shuriken, kunai, senbon, anything you can throw she can throw a million times better without ever missing. She was famous in the clan for her skills in assassination. Stealth, Genjutsu, poison and Shurikenjutsu were her four traits when she was a member of the Anbu"

"Wow, Mikoto-san sounds amazing."

"She was" Shisui smiled

Sakura glanced away, she hated that sad smile Shisui had.

"So how do you throw?" she asked

"Ah, well the thing is when it comes to Shurikenjutsu being smart helps a lot. You have to take in everything, the wind, the distance, the weight of your weapon, your own weight, the power behind your throw...everything should be calculated. Then finally, you have to learn to do instantly calculate all this to the point that it becomes instinctive like muscle memory"

* * *

 _"When I asked, for shinobi?"_

* * *

"Stand up"

Sakura panted heavily, she tried to force her trembling hands to move. She needed to keep climbing. ' **Let's switch out'**

Inner ignored the pain Sakura's body felt as she stood up and dusted her clothes. "What's the point of this anyways?"

If Shisui realized the attitude change he didn't comment "Climbing this cliff is mostly for footwork before I take your chakra control exercise to the next level"

Nodding Inner grabbed the closest part of the rocks that she could hold on to before pushing herself up. She could climb a mountain for Sakura no problem. She couldn't let Sakura do all the work.

* * *

 _"You're the saddest runt I've ever met"_

* * *

"Aah!" Sakura yelled as she felt her chakra control loosen and sunk into the water.

Without wasting a moment she swam right back up and forced herself to stand on the water again.

"We'll have to work on your reserves" she heard Shisui comment

* * *

 _"But you can bet, before we're through.."_

* * *

"Bend the whole way down!"

"I can't, or my bones will break"

"Even if they do, you won't die"

Sakura groaned in pain as she tried to split again.

* * *

 _"I'll make a kunoichi out of you"_

* * *

Panting Sakura continued to deflect the onslaught of wooden shuriken that were coming towards her, sometimes dodging them.

"Hmm, now I'll have to teach you how to redirect them towards the enemy"

Sakura mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'slave driver'

* * *

 _"Tranquil as a forest"_

* * *

Sakura was in a perfect hand stand on a metal stump nailed down in the river. Her eyes were closed as she continued to keep her balance, this was needed for the Taijutsu form she was working on and for meditating in unusual situations. Killing two birds with one stone.

Taking in a deep breath she shakily lifted of her right hand and wobbly balanced herself with her left hand only, letting out a relieved breath at the fact that she didn't fall. A pleased smile lit up her features.

"DANGO!"

With a shriek she lost her balance and fell into the river with a loud splash.

* * *

 _"But on fire within"_

* * *

Kick, rib kick, punch, slap, round house kick and punch

"Start over again!" Shisui ordered clapping his hand

Sakura groaned "This game is so hard!" she whined

The game? She wasn't allowed to use the same move until after thirty seconds in order for her to not become predictable.

* * *

 _"Once you find your center..."_

* * *

"Element type?" Sakura repeated taking a hold of the paper that was stuffed in her pockets, so that was what Shisui wanted to buy in her body. The mystery was solved.

"Yep, it's never too early to try and master your affinity"

Sakura blinked at the explanation,

"Just pump some chakra into the paper and I'll explain more later"

Doing as told Sakura watched on expectantly as the paper...did nothing?

"That's odd..."

"Maybe I just don't have an affinity?"

"Hmm, maybe...I'll just teach you about the fire release. Of course you're not allowed to let anyone know" Both were still frowning at the paper

* * *

 _"Then you are sure to win"_

* * *

"Four"

"A shinobi must always put the mission first." Sakura answered throwing a kunai towards a target

"Twenty five"

"A shinobi must never show their tears." Too far from the center

"Eleven"

"A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." Almost hit the center

"Fifteen"

"A shinobi must follow their commander's instructions."

"Three"

"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to."

"Seven"

"A shinobi must never show any weakness."

"First"

"A shinobi must remain loyal to their village and keep the village's best interest in mind!" Sakura smirked as she finally hit the bulls eye

* * *

 _"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot"_

* * *

"My eyebrows.." Sakura mumbled in sadness as she plucked her eyebrows to make them even again

"And that's why the fireball jutsu shouldn't be practiced without permission" Shisui scolded

* * *

 _"And you haven't got a clue"_

* * *

Sakura huffed as she continued jumping.

Suddenly, she didn't like skipping ropes anymore.

* * *

 _"Somehow I'll make a shinobi out of you"_

* * *

"Paw print game?" Sakura echoed

"Yep, basically you just have to get the paw prints of every cat in the village. Consider it a little side mission from me" Shisui playfully winked at Sakura

For her part Sakura was so dumbfounded that she bumped into a tree. How embarrassing.

* * *

 _"I'm never gonna catch my breath"_

* * *

A wide eyed Sakura leaned heavily against the wall "I did it..." she breathed out staring at the fifth paw print she got

"Well, Junko has always been feisty. Doesn't like it when strangers touch her, especially not her paws"

"A warning would have been nice"

* * *

 _"Say goodbye to those who knew me"_

* * *

"HARUNO!"

Sakura blinked glancing behind her and saw a purple haired woman walking quickly towards her "Who's that?" she murmured to herself

"Crap..." a pale Shisui muttered, "Sakura let me borrow your body"

"Why?" Sakura asked ignoring the ghost of a drunkard that was trying to convince her to drink

"So we can escape"

"Okay"

* * *

 _"Boy, was I a fool at school for cutting gym"_

* * *

"Hey, kid you can't go outside the village without permission" the gatekeeper warned

A flushed Sakura blinked, "Ah, sorry. I was just running and got lost in thoughts"

"Just don't let it happen again girl, you're lucky I know you're telling the truth or else others would have labeled you as a spy or runaway kid"

* * *

 _"This guy got 'em scared to death"_

* * *

"Kill a rabbit?" Sakura repeated

"Yes"

"I refuse"

"You can't refuse me"

"And I can't kill a bunny!"

"Death is part of the life of a shinobi"

Suffice to say Shisui gave Sakura some space to mull over killing animals and the fact that she has to kill a human one day. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was stupid of her to dig a grave for the rabbit that she killed

* * *

 _"Hope he doesn't see right through me!"_

* * *

Sakura let out a yell and closed her eyes as she slipped on the cliff

A few seconds later her body hit the river with a splash

* * *

 _"Now I really wish I knew how to swim"_

* * *

Sakura ran towards the tree, before she reached the second branch she jumped away and flipped in mid-air, twisting herself in an odd angle that took her three weeks to achieve before throwing her shuriken.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Sakura grinned as her feet hit the ground soundly, one more.

Thump!

She cheered seeing the four kunai that were exactly in their respective targets' centers.

* * *

 _"With all the force of a great typhoon"_

* * *

Punch, kick, slap, back-hand slap, left hook, knee, poke in the eyes, high-kick, round house kick, right hook, punch, kick, slap

She glanced at Shisui's grinning face before resuming her moves.

* * *

 _"With all the strength of a raging fire"_

* * *

Snake

Monkey

Ram

Boar

Horse

Tiger

She sucked in her breath, before releasing it "Fire Style : Great Fireball technique!"

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Panting she turned to look at Shisui who had a small proud smile. Her flushed face became a bit redder "So? Am I ready?" she asked

"You passed the coming of age ceremony of the Uchiha clan, now I can teach you more"

"But I'm not an Uchiha"

"So? I'm making you an unofficial member"

Sakura smiled

"I'll be teaching you Genjutsu after you pass the exams" Shisui winked at her before she blacked out due to exhaustion.

* * *

 _"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

* * *

 _Unafraid of the future..._

* * *

 ** _A/N : The obligatory training chapter before she enters the same class as the Rookie nine. I'll probably update that chapter tomorrow._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 _ **Inherited Will of Fire**_

* * *

"How do I look?" Sakura asked turning to Shisui, her hands placed on her hips in a childish way

Shisui observed her opened blue jacket, her mesh shirt, her black thigh length Shinobi shorts and even her black ninja footwear before nodding in approval, "It's good for an academy student" he informed

Sakura smiled in relief, "So my...forehead doesn't stand out?" she questioned in a shy mumble

Her bangs were obscuring her forehead and even her eyebrows, some strands falling to her eyes as she stared inquiringly at Shisui, the Uchiha merely gave her a contemplative look before raising his thumbs up with a very Shisui-like grin, "Perfect!"

"Let's go" Sakura turned around, a sudden air of confidence washing over here, "I have to pass my exams"

"You'll pass with flying colors, I just know it"

He didn't need to see her expression to know she was smiling.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the birds were chirping a nice melody to wake up the citizens, the ninjas were walking leisurely to the tower for some missions, the newly minted Gennin were chasing after Tora and-

"NARUTO, GET BACK HERE!"

-a poor Chunin had the task to chase down his student, the resident Jinchuriki with a mysterious (read : overpowered) heritage, Naruto Uzumaki. The blond's laughter filled the village as he expertly weaved through the alleys, in hindsight his skills could be used one day as an infiltration specialist. His latest prank being placing stink bombs all over the academy.

He turned towards the corner preparing to disappear into the crowd only to barrel into an innocent bystander, his head feeling like he crashed through a wall as he fell down, "Hey, watch where you're going i..." Naruto trailed off seeing a girl his age, pink hair, holding her nose with a teary eyed look. "Hey, anosa, are you okay?" he asked

"I-I'm fine, this d-doesn't hurt one bit" the girl assured him

Naruto gave her a deadpan look, "Suuure"

The girl gave her a half-hearted glare, "I'm fine, okay?! This doesn't hurt one bit, cha!"

"Cha?" Naruto repeated a bit bemused

"Y-yeah..." the girl was blushing out of embarrassment

"That's so stupid, ttebayo!"

"Ttebayo?" the girl repeated, her hidden eyebrows arched up as she snorted, "What a stupid tic"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled offended as the girl shakily stood up

"A-anyways, be careful next time, you're in a Shinobi village for crying out loud" the girl mumbled to him holding out her hand for him, "Not all Shinobi will take kindly to random kids like us crashing into them, they're a bit jumpy, see?" her head motioned towards a Shinobi hiding in the crowd eyeing them suspiciously, "Ninjas are suspicious of everything"

Naruto blinked at the hand in front of him hesitantly taking it, "Okay..." he mumbled like a lectured kid as the girl pulled him up, usually his peers didn't stick around him much.

"I'm Sakura by the way"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna become the next Hokage, ttebayo!"

Ah, there it was. The wide-eyed look kids his age would give him once he introduced himself, then they'd say some mean things and walk away. It was the same thing every time, but it was nice-

"Like Fishcakes?"

-while it lasted? "Huh?" the blond dumbly asked taken by surprise

"Naruto means Fishcakes, you know the stuff in ramen?" Sakura repeated fighting an amused smile

"Uhh, yeah?" Naruto sheepishly agreed as he rubbed his neck, he didn't know that Naruto meant fishcakes until now. "And yours is the flower, right?"

"Uh-huh, though it's not very creative, huh?" Sakura asked

"Well, I was named after an ingredient for ramen, not creative either, ttebayo!" Naruto crossed his arms nodding in understanding

The two then shared a grin, albeit Sakura's was more shy.

"So, Hokage, huh? That's ambitious"

What does ambitious even mean?! "Hehe, once I become Hokage, everyone will have to acknowledge me!"

Sakura blinked at him, her eyes wide with surprise and a tint of respect.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Oops, I gotta go! It was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura could only blink as the retreating figure of Naruto, embarrassed yet flattered by the honorific used at the end of her name, "Nice meeting me?" she repeated as if she couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me little girl?"

Still surprised Sakura turned to the voice to see a ninja with brown hair, "H-hai?" she stuttered out recognizing the man as one of the instructors in the academy, Umino-sensei, if she remembered correctly.

"Have you seen a blond kid with blue eyes pass by? Naruto?" Umino asked tiredly

"Ah...that way..." Sakura mumbled pointing in the opposite direction, she felt bad...but, she didn't want to ruin her chance to make a friend. She could only flush in embarrassment as Shisui broke down laughing and saying things about her turning into a bad girl. Even Inner was amused at the fact that she managed to trick a ninja.

"I'm so proud of you!" Shisui laughed, "Who would have known you had the guts to lie to a ninja? And you actually got away with it, priceless! Man, no doubt you'll make an awesome ninja"

Sakura flushed even brighter only to jump in surprise feeling an arm slung over her shoulder, "Ha! That was just what I needed to start the day, nice work kiddo!"

"Huh?" Sakura asked dumbly as she looked at the purple haired ninja next to her

"What? You think I didn't see you were lying? I've been here the whole time" Anko winked at her

Sakura's face turned brighter than Sasuke's favorite fruit "T-that, I...uhh! S-sorry!"

Anko's laughter filtered through the streets, "I'm impressed kid, didn't think you'd be able to lie to a ninja"

Sakura looked down shyly "I d-didn't w-wanna sell him out"

"I get it, just relax, speaking of which don't you have academy?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "I'm going to be late! Excuse me Anko-san, but I've gotta run!"

Anko merrily waved at the pink haired girl who ran like there was no tomorrow, "She sure is lively!" she commented to herself as she started leisurely walking to her favorite Dango place

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw open the door to her class. Feeling everyone's eyes on her made even her ears turn red, but she kept her gaze on her teacher Mizuki.

Mizuki seemed surprised at seeing her come back after a month of absence before he smiled pleasantly at her, "You're back Haruno-chan, but why are you late?"

"I lost track of time" Sakura mumbled

"We're just in the middle of a quiz, why don't you take a seat and I'll get your papers?"

Sakura nodded speed walking towards her empty spot in the class, she dodged some stray feet and some spitballs before taking her seat. Her eyes didn't even tear up at the sight of her desk having offensive things written such as "Forehead!", "Loser" and things like that. No, she would leave this class soon enough.

"Stay strong Sakura-chan"

She smiled slightly, words won't hurt her anymore, not after what happened with Sasuke.

"Here you go" Mizuki politely said seemingly not noticing the writings on her desk

Sakura took the papers.

Her eyes scanned the questions

"This is child's play" she heard Shisui cheerily say

Nodding slightly in agreement she grabbed her pencil,

 **Name the First and Second Hokage.**

Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju.

 **Which two clans founded the village?**

Senju and Uchiha

 **Which are the four noble clans of the village?**

Uchiha clan, Hyuga clan, Akimichi clan, Aburame clan. (Phew, she remembered them)

 **What is the village renowned for?**

Will of Fire (textbook answer)

 **Which are the three most used Shinobi arts?**

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu

 **Who is the current Hokage?**

Hiruzen Sarutobi

 **Name three famous ninja of the village and their tittle.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, known as the "God of Shinobi"

Anko Mitarashi, known as the "Sadistic Snake Mistress"

Kakashi Hateke, known as the "Copy cat ninja"

(Sakura was glad Shisui kept her updated on the ninjas in the village)

 **Situation : Another village attacks the Leaf, what do you do?**

Evacuate along with my class and await further instructions.

 **Who should become the Fifth Hokage? Fill in three names or description**

(Sakura paused...she's never thought about that before. She can't write Itachi nor Shisui, both for obvious reasons, so who should she write?)

A member of the Nara clan

A member of the Hyuga clan

Naruto Uzumaki

(Shisui snickered while she smiled a bit, "So worth losing one point" Shisui commented)

 **What are the four ranks in the Shinobi ranking system?**

Gennin, Chunin, Jonin, Tokubetsu-Jonin.

 **Which color blends in with the night more?**

Dark Blue

 **What is Chakra Pathway System?**

the term for the channels within the body that transfer and channel chakra. Simply put they serve the same function for chakra as blood vessels do for blood.

 **How many tenketsu points does one have?**

Three hundred sixty one.

* * *

"Did I do okay?" Sakura quietly asked as she stood away from her class, they were currently outside waiting for their turn to throw.

"You nailed it!" Shisui assured with a thumbs up, "After all you were taught by me!"

Sakura snorted, "You have a bit of an ego problem _sensei_ "

"Ah, being called sensei is embarrassing, just call me Shisui like you always do" Shisui winked at her

Sakura averted her gaze, "It breaks regulations if I refer to you so casually"

"Good thing no one can see me then, right little miss perfectionist?"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura pretended like she didn't hear Shisui as she walked up to Mizuki who handed her a pouch. The kunai were blunt, but she was sure she could ace the little test. Her eyes surveyed the four targets in front of her as she placed two kunai between her fingers on her left hand, and then the same for her right hand. Her feet were apart as she crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes still on the targets as she took a step forward with her right feet and released.

To the naked eye it would seem like the wind itself assisted her as four sound thud echoed through the clearing in unison.

"Good job, Haruno!" Mizuki praised clapping his hands

Sakura sent a shy smile, her body language changing from confident back to nervous. "D-did I pass?"

"With flying colors" Mizuki assured

* * *

"Next up, Ami against Sakura!"

Sakura tensed, her body shaking slightly as Ami sent her a mocking smirk. She could feel herself having a panic attack,her knees felt weak as she started raising her hand to was no way she could win against Ami! Ami had been her bully for years, Ami who made her feel like crap, Ami who made her cry, Ami who was her nightmare, Ami, who made her feel so isolated and alone-

"Sakura? You okay?"

Her eyes snapped back to Shisui

-but she wasn't alone anymore. Even if Ino wasn't here with her, she has Shisui

 **'And me~'** Inner chimed, **'It's time for some revenge!'**

Sakura smiled at Shisui, "Wish me luck"

"You won't need it" Shisui assured stroking her ego

Sakura's smile turned more confident as she walked up to stand across from Ami, her eyes still on the purple haired girl. She resisted the urge to shake or hide away. She's stronger now. She has to stay strong. Her eyes surveyed Ami, she'll have to make sure to end this quickly to reserve her stamina for the next rounds. After all Sakura knew that even though her stamina was better, she couldn't go long.

Mizuki looked between the two before nodding "Start!"

Sakura immediately rushed in with a punch taking Ami by surprise, the surprise was enough for Sakura to land her fists on Ami's nose and deliver a swift kick to Ami's stomach.

"The match is over!"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief seeing a puking Ami, _'What just happened?'_

All around her whispers broke out

"Ami didn't even last five seconds!"

"Did Forehead cheat?"

Sakura however was staring at her hands in surprise, she wasn't that strong, she concluded after a few seconds, Ami was just too weak. Yes, that's it. "Train harder next time Ami-san" Sakura calmly said surprising even herself as she turned away to walk over to a cheering Shisui. A part of her was disappointed in Ami, a part of her wanted to fight stronger people. The rush was exciting after all.

"You did it!" Shisui grinned holding out his hand

Sakura raised up her own hand to slap his, only for her hand to pass through him leaving both wide-eyed, both were too caught up in the moment and forgot that Sakura couldn't touch Shisui. It left a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth as she let her hand fell limply to her side. Both falling into an awkward silence as they waited for Sakura's next match.

* * *

"S-shisui?" Sakura finally asked after the day was over, it just felt so awkward not talking to Shisui while he followed her silently.

Shisui glanced at her, "Hmm?" though his voice wasn't as cheery as usual, he still had that still warmth.

"I-"

"Sakura-chan?!"

Sakura paused at the familiar voice turning around to see Naruto, "Naruto...-kun?" she added the honorific hesitantly not knowing if it was okay or not, she should really get a book on socializing.

"No way, you go to the academy too? Awesome!" Naruto fist pumped the air excitedly

Despite herself a smile formed on Sakura's face, Naruto's excitement was contagious after all "Did Umino-sensei catch you?"

"Hehe, nope! Thanks for not telling on my by the way" Naruto stated giving her a knowing smile

"H-how?" Sakura asked wide eyed

"I saw it!" Naruto answered

"Oh, yeah, he was hiding behind the trash can in the alley, the sneaky fox" an amused Shisui informed

 _'And you tell me now?!'_ Sakura's mind screamed as she nervously played with her hair, "D-don't mention it, seriously. I don't want to get in trouble"

"Your secret's safe with me" Naruto winked falling into step with her as they both exited the academy.

"So, when's your curfew?" Sakura asks

"I can stay out as long as I want, I mean it's not like there's someone waiting for me back home"

Sakura was mildly confused

"He's an orphan" Shisui helpfully chimed in

And suddenly Sakura felt bad about what she just said, "S-sorry, I was just curious"

"It doesn't matter, are you heading home now?"

"No, I was thinking about getting a book from the library, want to tag along?"

"Eh? Books are boring"

Sakura stopped walking, slowly she turned her head to look at Naruto with a blank look. Chuckling nervously Naruto gulped, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Want to go to the library with me?" Sakura asked

Naruto looked hesitant, on one hand he could hang out with his new friend more, but on the other hand he'll have to read books.

"You don't have to read, just go with me?"

"Fine, now stop begging me"

 _'I wasn't..oh, forget it.'_ Sakura thought shaking her head

"That was nice of you" Shisui commented

Sakura sent him a discreet confused look as Naruto babbled on about ramen

"Naruto seems like he needs some friends" was all Shisui offered before walking away

Sakura knew that Shisui knew she couldn't follow him or call out to him while she's with Naruto. So she turned to Naruto fully hiding the hurt she felt with a small smile, nodding her head or correcting Naruto from time to time. **'Well played Shisui, but...we won't give up'**

* * *

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry!"

Sakura gripped her bag filled with book tighter ignoring the blond sulking next to her, her twitching eyebrows the only sign that she truly was listening to the boy.

"Sa~ku~ra-chan!" Naruto tried again

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the library" Sakura sighed deciding that ignoring Naruto would only give her a migraine, the blond was persistent after all.

"It was the old hag's fault!" Naruto exclaimed crossing his arms

"She just asked you to be quiet, it's her job as the librarian" Sakura pointed out, "But no, you had to get into an argument with her"

"Sakura-chan I'm-"

"Sorry, yeah, I know. Let's just get something to eat, okay?"

"You're not mad anymore?" a hopeful Naruto asked

"If you treat me I'll forgive you" Sakura negotiated

"To Ichiraku!" Naruto childishly exclaimed marching forward

Giggling Sakura raised her hand in a salute "Hai, Hokage-sama!"

Naruto seemed to brighten up more if that was possible

* * *

"Two bowls of miso ramen coming up!" Teuchi grinned at the two kids sitting on the stool as he headed to the back

"So what were you doing this morning anyways?" Sakura decided to ask

"Running away from Iruka-sensei"

"Why?"

"I played a prank, y'know the awful smell in the academy?"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, "That was you?!"

Naruto grinned, "Believe it!"

"B-but how?" Sakura sputtered, "Didn't any of the teachers see you?"

"Ha, I'm too good for them"

"T-that's impossible, prove it!"

"Oh yeah? How?" a defensive Naruto asked crossing his arms and leaning in almost as if it was a threat

Sakura wasn't backing down despite her shy nature, "Next time take me with you"

"Ask I-what?" a dumbfounded Naruto asked

Gaining a bit confidence Sakura crossed her own arms and leaned towards Naruto too, "I said take me with you the next time, and I'll believe whatever you say"

Naruto gaped before closing his mouth with a smirk "Don't back down later, ttebayo"

Sakura also smirked leaning back "I won't" she assured

"Here's your order, it's on the house!"

"Really?! Thanks old man!"

"Thank you"

Teuchi waved Naruto and Sakura off, "It's no problem, consider it a little celebration for you finally making a friend"

Sakura didn't comment at that statement as she broke her chopsticks apart, looks like Shisui was right again. Then again, Shisui was almost right. Question was, how come Shisui knew that?

"Hey, Naruto-kun?" she asked playing with her ramen a bit

"Hmm?" Naruto asked not stopping as he slurped

"Do you know any Uchiha?" Sakura asked dropping her voice a bit low, she knew that any Shinobi could easily listen in, but still.

"Only the teme"

"Teme?"

"Sasuke"

Sakura went momentarily quiet before nodding, "Okay then"

"Why?"

"...just wanted to see if you knew him, but I guess I'm wrong"

Naruto didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Do you know any Uchiha?"

The ninja paused his walking opting to hide away near the ramen stand, his interest a bit piqued at the mention of the infamous clan who were now down to only two.

"Only the teme"

"Teme?"

"Sasuke"

"Okay then"

"Why?"

"...just wanted to see if you knew him, but I guess I'm wrong"

The ninja didn't stay around as he continued on his way, _'Him?'_ he wondered who the girl was talking about. Judging by the way te=he girl spoke in past tense the Uchiha she's talking about is dead, but still...information on the Uchiha clan is still valuable.

* * *

"Ah, you're Haruno Sakura, right?"

Sakura stilled, her hand that was about to open the door to her house falling down as she turned around, "Hai?" she asked seeing the ninja from this morning. She knew she was sweating nervously, did Naruto snitch on her? Did Anko tell Umino? Was she in trouble?

"Could you give these to your parents?" the ninja politely asked handing her a package

"Hai..." Sakura mumbled taking the package, "Thank you Umino-sensei"

"Iruka-sensei," the ninja corrected, "I think we'll be seeing each other a lot, so just call me Iruka-sensei, okay Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded "Then please call me Sakura, and no need for the honorific"

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow"

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "What does that mean?"


	6. Classmates?

Sakura screamed in frustration at her pillow, where was Shisui when she needed him?

 _'I wonder what this is..' Sakura thought looking down at the file in her hands_

 _Without much thought she walked into the kitchen where her parents were discussing what to do in the next vacation. "A teacher from the academy sent this..." Sakura mumbled lifting the file up a bit for her parents._

 _Her parents paused turning to her, their faces a bit strained._

 _"You still don't want to give up on being a ninja?" Her mother asked_

 _Sakura shook her head choosing not to speak._

 _"Saku-chan, you're not exactly ninja material" her father added_

 _"But I'm improving!" Sakura protested_

 _"Are you so eager to die?!" Her mother yelled losing her temper. Perhaps she had gotten her temper from her mother._

 _'Stay strong Sakura'_

 _Sakura herself lost her temper "It's better than suffocating under this roof!" She yelled not holding back at all_

 _"You're always telling me what to do, how to act and who to be. Well, I'm tired of it! I'm sorry mom, dad, I'm sorry I can't be your perfect little girl. This is the path I've chosen and if you really love me then you would accept it and support me!" Sakura didn't wait for their reaction as she bolted out of the kitchen, tears of frustration streaming down her face._

 _Oddly enough she felt relieved. She finally told them how she felt._

"WHY IS LIFE SO COMPLICATED?!" She screeched into her pillow, she knew she was making things seem harder than it was, but it was true.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

Why did Shisui had to be a ghost? Why did her parents not support her? Why did Sasuke have to lash out on her? Why did she have the ability to see ghosts?

Too many why's and no answers.

Sniffling slightly Sakura lowered her pillow, she was panting and her eyes were puffy, but she felt a bit more relieved as her eyes slowly started closing. The book on socializing and the book Ino-chan lent her lay on her bed as well.

 ** _The next morning._**

Sakura wasn't surprised to find that her parents weren't there when she woke up. They were probably avoiding her just like she was avoiding them.

Even with that, her mood couldn't get any brighter. After all she had read the file Iruka had given her during her quiet breakfast.

Turns out she had been transfered in another class where her potential could continue increasing! There were two advanced classes, Sasuke was in one of them. The pink haired girl couldn't deny the small part of her that wanted the boy to be in her class. It looks like she still wasn't completely over her crush, but it was a working progress.

'Well, we can't expect our crush on that jerk to disappear so quickly...' Inner agreed with a sigh

Nodding in agreement to Inner Sakura slung her brown messenger over her shoulders and brushed the dust off of her open light blue jacket.

"I'm off!" She called out as a force of polite habit. She had one hour of training before the academy would start and she planned on making the best of it, she needed to improve the fireball technique after all.

She didn't stay more than ten minutes, because her she could only use the technique once before getting tired, but she was glad to note that the size had increased.

Instead she had decided to try and meet up with the eccentric Anko, if only to ask where the ninja got her senbon.

As expected she had found Anko in the dango shop munching away on her "breakfast" dango. Sakura wondered where all that food went, but she wasn't above declining Anko's offer to join her for breakfast despite having eaten earlier.

But then again eating helps to restore chakra as well, see both the body and the chakra coils need energy to burn. The body in order to fulfil normally body functions and the coils in order to produce chakra. Or at least that's what Sakura understood from the medical book she had read in the library. She did take Shisui's words on her having the talent to become a medic seriously.

Even so Sakura was a bit embarrassed for being late again...

°•○•°•○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°○•°

"Sorry I'm late, Anko-san forced me to help her pack up her dango!" Sakura blurted out when she entered the classroom. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay Sakura, we were just starting" Iruka said in an understanding way

Sakura sighed in relief, that is until she realized that all eyes are on her. She bit her lips as she looked up at Iruka with a slightly scared expression. She was scared that someone would say something mean or so.

"This won't happen again, I promise" Sakura firmly said

Iruka merely smiled at her "I hope" he said motioning for her to come to him

A small sheepish smile escaped Sakura as she walked over to Iruka.

"Class this is Sakura Haruno, she's transferring to our class this semester. Treat her kindly, okay?"

"Hai!" The class chorused

Sakura took this chance to survey the class, a small part of her disappointed that Sasuke wasn't there, but then seeing the bright blond hair of Naruto cheered her up.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled motioning for her to sit at the empty seat next to him.

Sakura hesitantly glanced at Iruka "May I sit next to Naruto-kun?" She asked

Iruka seemed surprised before he nodded, "Be my guest, although Naruto can be a little talkative" he jokingly warned.

But both knew that 'little talkative' was an understatement.

Sakura however was still glad that she was allowed to sit next to her only friend in this class. She noted that Naruto's smile got wider when she sat down next to him. "Hey Naruto-kun" she lamely greeted taking out her books.

"I didn't know you were going to be in my class, ttebayo!" Naruto whispered loudly

Sakura sheepishly smiled "That's because I found out today"

"Shut up, you two are so loud...!"

Sakura jumped in surprise finally noticing that she was sitting in the middle of Naruto and someone else. A boy who had his head on the desk and seemed to be trying to sleep. His hair kinda looked like a pine-apple

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Sakura stuttered out

"Maa, don't worry about that lazy guy. He's always sleeping and never talks" Naruto whispered in her ears, but Sakura had a feeling that the lazy boy heard anyways.

"Okay class, today we'll be going over the shinobi rules!" Iruka exclaimed as he grabbed a white chalk and began writing the rules down without having to even look in the book.

Sakura decided to go over the book Ino gave her again, because Shisui had her memorize the shinobi rules about a dozen times already.

She was just on the part about cosmos having healing properties before the sleeping boy yawned seemingly waking up.

"Isn't that Ino's?" The boy suddenly asked

Sakura admits that she was surprised as she turned to face the lazy boy "Yeah, Ino-chan lent it to me" Sakura easily informed

"So you're the flower Ino's been nourishing" The boy muttered to himself

"Excuse me? I didn't catch what you said?" Sakura sheepishly asked. Lately she's been really sheepish.

"Nothing" the lazy boy said plopping his head back on the desk, "I'm Shikamaru Nara by the way"

Sakura gave a hesitant smile "It's nice to meet you"

"Troublesome..."

The two never noticing Naruto's eyes flash with jealousy. Sakura-chan was his friend, he wouldn't let anyone take his friend away from him. "Sakura-chan, I'm bored!" He whined earning Sakura's attention back.

"Mou, don't be so loud Naruto-kun. I'm sitting right next to you" Sakura lectured momentarily forgetting about her classmate as she conversed with Naruto.

They talked about everything and nothing. Sakura noticed that although Naruto had no problem sharing his love for ramen with her or how nagging his grandpa was, he never shared anything else. Almost as if there was nothing else to Naruto except pranking, ramen, being Hokage and his grandfather.

Before she knew it time had passed and it was now time for lunch break. Before she could ask Shikamaru of he wanted to eat with her and Naruto she was dragged off by Naruto to Naruto's lunch spot which was the tree that had a swing.

Naruto for once wasn't talking as he leaned back on the tree.

"Don't you have a bento?" Sakura curiously asked

"Nope, don't worry I'm not hungry Sakura-chan"

As if to contradict Naruto his stomach started growling.

'Remember he's an orphan. He probably can't afford it or can't cook' Inner mumbled

Sakura mentally nodded as she opened her own bento, "I'm on a diet, so you can have mine" she lied pushing her selfmade bento towards Naruto with a smile.

"Eh?! But you're so pretty Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested

Sakura blushed at being called pretty, she still wasn't used to it. "It's just a one week diet," Sakura informed grabbing a fried shrimp with her chopsticks and shoved it in Naruto's mouth, "Now shut up and eat"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°LATER•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Sakura knew her face was pale when she entered the forest clearing or as she liked to call it Shisui's spot.

"You seem a bit pale there Sakura, have you seen a ghost or something?" Shisui joked

It was a lame joke, "Something" Sakura mumbled

"Which was?" Shisui pressed on

"The prize for Senbon, how can anyone afford them?!"

Shisui's mouth fell into an 'o' "Mission funds or clan sponsor"

"I clearly lack both" Sakura couldn't help but snark

Shisui nodded in agreement "That you do" as if it was an unsposken rule both didn't mention anything about yesterday.

"Mou, I'll have to figure it out on myself then" Sakura mumbled crossing her arms

"Well, we can start on Genjutsu now. I'll start you off with a simple D-rank that causes black spots in a person's vision"

Seems like Shisui knew how to cheer Sakura up as usual. Eagerly Sakura took out a notebook to write down everything Shisui is about to say.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○LATER●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Sakura stuck her hands in her pocket bobbing her head along to the song Shisui was humming. For once Sakura was the definition of peace. Chakra exhaustion did make the girl feel a bit...ehh more airheaded?

Beside that she enjoyed these moments with Shisui. The silence was not awkward at all, and she felt comfortable.

It was probably around six that she arrived to her home planning on doing a month's work of homework so she'll have more training time.

Naturally nothing ever goes as planned because there in front of her was her best friend Ino Yamanaka sitting on the porch with a messenger bag and suitcase.

"Ino-chan?" Sakura asked coming to a halt in front of the blond

"Sakura, you're late!" Ino accused

"I am? For what?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side

"Girl meeting!"

"There was a girl meeting?" Sakura asked, her tone getting more and more confused. She was sure the girl meeting was supposed to be on Friday, not Wendsday.

"Yes! I just said so!" Ino answered

"...is she always like this?" Shisui asked sweat dropping at Ino's logic

"Ah," Sakura mumbled, she knew she was always submissive to Ino and Ino's needs, "Then how can I make it up?" Sakura seriously asked acting as of she had done a grave crime

'Skipping out on a girl meeting...how disgraceful of us. And Ino-chan will never let us live it down...'

"We are having a sleepover at your place today and then mine tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Ah, okay then" Sakura nodded at Ino's logic as she took out her house key from her pocket, "We should go grocery shopping, my parents' aren't home right now. Probably away."

Ino nodded in agreement "We need to get chocolate, candy, dango, ice cream and chips. Drinks too."

Sakura nodded in agreement mentally noting to increase her exercise time tomorrow. She purposely avoided mentioning the fact that Ino was on a diet, to her Ino was okay already without the diet.

And she wouldn't really admit it. But she missed Ino a lot. It seemed like forever since she's spoken to her best friend.

As Ino babbled on about her clan training Sakura absently nodded her head along, she did hear the important parts though, like how Ino's learning the mind transfer jutsu and will be training with two other kids.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked interrupting Ino

"Yeah, he's the type of guy that doesn't have a single motivation and wouldn't know the term hard work unless it hit him in the face" Ino complained crossing her arms "He's overly lazy and sleeps all day. Makes me wonder what he does at night"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Ino's comments,which was similar to what Naruto had said "Sounds like him alright"

"Huh?" Ino asked

Sakura opened the door to her room easily, "I sit next to Shikamaru-san in class"

"But Shikamaru's in Iruka-sensei's class" Ino pointed out

"And as of today so am I" Sakura smiled at Ino's surprised face

"That's awesome! Great job Sakura!" Her friend grinned tackling her into a hug "Now we'll definitely be in the same class next year and we don't have to worry about Ami!"

* * *

 ** _°•○●○•°°Chapter end°•○●○•°_**

* * *

 ** _Next chapter : Girl Time_**

 ** _Next next chapter : The boy who can control the weather._**

 ** _Question Corner!_**

 ** _1\. Which spirit should Sakura see next? And why?_**

 ** _2\. How do you think Sakura will get the money to buy her ninja supplies?_**

 ** _3\. What do you think about Sakura and Ino's relationship?_**


	7. Girl Time

Sakura glanced at Shisui with a pointed look while absently washing her hands.

"Err, is something wrong?" Shisui sheepishly asked

Sakura nodded mutely still staring blankly at Shisui as if expecting him to know what the problem is.

"You're mad at me?" Shisui guessed

Sakura shook her head

"Then what?" Shisui sighed in defeat

"Ino-chan wanted a girl meeting, which means girls only." Sakura finally said

"But she can't see me" Shisui pointed out

"But I can"

"So?"

"It'll feel like I'm lying to Ino-chan" Sakura murmured

"Ehh, okay, then I'll leave since you don't need me anymore, I'll go to my spot feeling lonely since the only one who can both see and talk to me is too busy with her girl meeting" Shisui dramatically sighed making Sakura feel guilty, her decision wavering.

"But I'll see you around" Shisui gave Sakura a sad smile turning around to leave

"W-wait!" Sakura called missing Shisui's very Uchiha like smirk before he turned back to her with a questioning look "You can stay. Don't leave, okay?"

"But I'm not a girl" Shisui pointed out

"Eh...it doesn't matter. You're a Shisui" Sakura insisted

Shisui almost chuckled at the logic before asking "Are you sure?"

Sakura swallowed fighting back the guilt towards Ino as she nodded "Positive"

"Oi, Sakura! You almost done?" Ino asked barging into the bathroom

Sakura jumped turning back around to face her best friend "Ino-chan.." she muttered before smiling slightly "I forgot what I was supposed to do in here"

Ino sighed shaking her head at Sakura, "Seems like your sudden confidence came at the prize for your brains"

Sakura flushed at the words "Sorry.."

"I didn't mean it like that" Ino quickly assured lifting up a bag she had "You were supposed to fill the tub with water while I get our stuff"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Ah!"

Ino smiled at her strangely airheaded friend, "But I guess we can talk as thr water fills"

Sakura nodded in agreement already turning on the water, creating an oddly beautiful background noise as she sat down on the floor along with her best friend.

"First things first, did you see Ami's nose?"

Sakura shook her head

"It had a pipe attached to it since someone broke her nose! The medics couldn't do much so they don't change Ami's nose structure or something. It's hilarious!" Ino laughed

Sakura awkwardly laughed along, "I can imagine.."

"Hey isn't Ami-"

"I finished the book you lent me!" Sakura quickly said cutting Shisui off, but Shisui was amused at her red ears.

"Already? Wow, you finished it two weeks earlier than I did. As expected of a bookworm like you"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment

"You can pick out another book tomorrow. If I knew you were interested I would have lend it to you years ago"

Sakura meekly nodded, "I'm planning on helping out in the hospital and learning a thing or two about being a medic-nin"

"Eh? You're interested in being a medic-nin? That's unexpected of you, but I'm rooting for you" Ino smiled at Sakura's big smile.

"Yeah! Now all I need is for Iruka-sensei to sign some papers along with my parents"

"That's great Sakura" Ino genuinely said, glad that her best friend, the flower she was nourishing, had found something she wanted to do.

"How about you Ino-chan? What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked

Ino sighed closing her eyes as she waved Sakura off, "With the academy and clan training I don't have time for anything else" it was because her eyes were closed that she missed Sakura's frown

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°LATER•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Sakura hugged her knees to her chest humming slightly as Ino brushed her hair, both girls were wearing matching yellow pj's with flower patterns. Shisui was kind of dozing off to Sakura's humming.

"I'm going to let my hair grow out" Ino suddenly said

Sakura paused her humming, "Why?" she asked

"There's a rumor that Sasuke-kun likes long hair" Ino giggled, perhaps a bit perverted making Sakura conclude that her friend was lost in fantasy land.

"Hmm..." Sakura grabbed a strand of her hair, her eyes on a sleeping Shisui "I wonder if he likes long hair..." she muttered to herself

Unfortunately Ino heard evident by the sudden pause "He?" she echoed arching her eyebrows up

Absently Sakura nodded, "He" she repeated

"Who is he?" Ino tried to pry it out of her best friend, an excited smile playing on the blond's lips

"Him" Sakura answered

"Sakura, stop being so cryptic" Ino complained

"...huh?" Sakura blinked glancing at Ino with a confused look "Oh, I was just talking about the person who helped me realize some things"

"Who is he?" Ino asked

"Way older than us" Sakura had a small cheeky smile

"I didn't know you like older guys" Ino noted

"I don't like anyone!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed out

Ino giggled, "No need to be so defensive"

Sakura pouted crossing her arms, "Mou, you're so mean Ino-chan"

"Tehehe, it's just the way I am Sa~ku~ra" Ino winked braiding Sakura's hair, "You should let your hair grow out too, it'd be a shame not to with your pretty hair"

"Your hair is prettier" Sakura absently pointed out as she contemplated whether or not to follow Ino's advice

"But yours is unique, one of a kind. How many other people do you know have pink hair?" Ino asked

Sakura stayed quiet knowing there wasn't an answer to that.

"Oh, and we're going shopping tomorrow. We need to get you some better clothes"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°NEXT MORNING°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

She was having a very pleasant dream, in her dreams Sasuke had confessed his love to her and even went as far as proposing to her.

But suddenly the dream became fuzzy

"Ino-chan wake up"

Ino groaned rolling over the bed further twisting the pink sheets "Go away, it's too early for this...!"

"But there's only ten minutes left before academy starts"

Ino shot up, her eyes widening in alarm as she glanced at the clock...only to see that there is still roughly an hour and a half time. "Sakura..." she whispered darkly at the giggling girl

She absently noted that Sakura was already ready, wearing a pair of blue legging like pants coupled with a white shirt that had a leaf engraved at the front while her hair was in a braid, the end tied with a red ribbon.

"It's too early"

"But I want to introduce you to someone!"

"Can't it wait?" Ino complained

It was obvious by now that Ino is not a morning person, eh? Even her father was weary of waking Ino up when Ino was in a bad mood. People still wonder where he got that thin cut on his neck.

"B-but..."

Ino's sleepiness immediately began to fade as Sakura looked down timidly "Okay, give me ten minutes!" Ino exclaimed bolting out of Sakura's bed with speed she didn't know she had

"See~? I told you it would work" Shisui cheekily said

"I still feel a bit guitly"

"But now things are going the way you want it to"

"I guess...but the means of getting it done is..."

"Sometimes the ends justify the means Sakura, always remember that"

Sakura straightened at Shisui's serious expression, "Hai"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°SOME TIME LATER°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Ino had a simple light blue kimono on with a purple obi, her clothes the opposite of Sakura's.

"Now I know how Shikamaru feels..." Ino swears she'll never critisize that bum in the morning before nine again.

"You talk about him a lot" Sakura noted

"Of course! He's so annoying, lazy, mean, and he hates Sasuke. Who hates Sasuke anyways?"

Sakura couldn't help but sweat drop at her best friend "Sounds like you hate him"

"Nah, Shikamaru's kinda like a brother to me along with Chouji. I've known those two for a long time"

Sakura had to admit it was kinda painful to her seeing Ino's nostalgic smile. It reminded Sakura that she never had any friends before Ino.

To Sakura, back then it almost seemed like she didn't matter. Like no one cared. It was so painful. But then she met Ino. Ino saved Sakura from her loneliness.

Sakura couldn't imagine what she would do without Ino. She couldn't imagine not being friends with the blond.

"She complains a lot, that's because she cares, huh? I misjudged your friend Sakura" Shisui stated with an apologetic smile

Sakura discreetly nodded letting him know that it's alright.

"YOUTH!"

Sakura jumped in surprise, her eyes falling on a...weird man. The man was a tall with high cheek-bones, a somewhat bulbous nose, dark hair, thick eyebrows and very noticeable body hair on his wrists and forearms. His hair was cut in a bowl style that was combed to his right and lifts slightly. He also has a bristling moustache with a small goatee and stubble which made up the rest of his beard. He was wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and a yellow scarf around his neck.

"..." Sakura glanced at Shisui who also seemed dumbfounded

"I have no idea, he looks like Guy-san though..." Shisui stated

"How unyouthful of me to lose sight of my very youthful son, if I were still alive I'd run a hundred laps around the land of Fire!" The man exclaimed

"Yep, definitely Guy-san's dad" Shisui had a small amused smile

"Oh? You two youthful souls know about my son?"

Sakura jumped in surprise as tnhe man stood in front of her and Shisui.

"Sakura's not a ghost sir" Shisui informed

"Thankfuly, such a young youth being dead would have been sad" the man seemed relived which was odd to Sakura.

How could someone be relieved for a stranger?

"Indeed, so is there anything you need sir?" Shisui asked

"Ah! Right, I'm looking for my youthful son, Might Guy!" The man informed, "Could any of you two youths have seen him?"

"Knowing Guy-san, he's probably at training ground eleven"

"Thank you!" The man flashed the two a smile before running off

"...that was weird.." Sakura mumbled

"Now I remember! That was Might Duy, the eternal gennin. Well at least that was his tittle before he died, during the war he fought the seven swordsmen of the Mist to save Guy-san's team and managed to take down four of those monsters. He's a legend to Gennin!" Shisui explained, his voice was filled with admiration

"Wow baby..." Sakura murmured in awe

"Sakura, oi, where are you?!"

Sakura jumped having forgotten about Ino for a moment. Without a second thought she ran to catch up with her friend absently wondering more about the youthful spirit.

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°TEN MINUTES LATER°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

"I didn't know you were friends with Inoichi's daughter" Anko whistled

"Anko-san, this is Ino, Ino-chan this is Anko Mitarashi" Sakura introduced the two as she grabbed a dango stick from the table

Ino looked surprised, probably not expecting Sakura to introduce her to a ninja.

"Pleasure.." Ino absently said grabbing a stick of dango herself, her diet wasn't as important as her surprise.

"So, Sakura, what do you want to ask today?" Anko raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl

"Poisons please" Sakura chimed

Ino herself couldn't help but get into the explanations Anko was giving of various poisons, some that even Ino didn't know.

And Anko had a way of explaining that was unorthdox yet effective, mixing in how she herself used the poison or even telling them the history on why the poison was named that way.

Ino had to admit that she underestimated Anko, because she didn't even think Anko could have such a wide knowledge on poison.

Before they arrived at the academy Ino couldn't help but ask Sakura to tag along in the morning starting from now.

Sakura eagerly agreed as she wrote down everything Anko had said. Well, the important parts.

As usual Ino was impressed by Sakura's ability to memorize things like that.

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°NEXT MORNING°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

Naruto grinned seeing his Sakura-chan walk in the class. "Sakura-chan, morning~!" he waved at her with a big grin

Sakura smiled politely at Naruto, glad that she made a second bento for her friend "Good morning Naruto-kun, and to you too Shikamaru-san"

Shikamaru groaned "Too early to be good..."

Sakura sweat dropped at the boy, Ino and Naruto were right, he always complains.

"Classic Nara" Shisui commented

"Eh, forget about him Sakura-chan" Naruto said grabbing Sakura's wrists "We have a prank to plan"

Sakura blinked in confusion "But what about cl-"

She was cut off as Naruto dragged her "No time for that!"

"I guess you're skipping?" Shisui shrugged at Sakura's dilema but followed the two nonetheless

Sakura briefly wondered how a ninja could not care about academy students skipping class. Then again this is Shisui she's thinking about.

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°LATER°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

Ino yawned flipping the magazine of one of her mother's magazines as she stood in front of her clan compound waiting for her best friend. She would have to ask Sakura where the pinkette was after the academy. Does she know how embarrassing it was to find out from others that her flower, her best friend was being tainted?!

The sound of rolling wheels made Ino look up to see a heavily sweating Sakura walk towards her, suitcase and messenger bag in hand looking a bit pissed.

So like any best friend would do Ino took the suitcase from Sakura and said "There's some chocolate cake in the fridge and I can ask my daddy for us to use the training grounds, there's a dummy in there"

"...that would be nice..."

Ino was sure this was the first time she saw Sakura mad. It was slightly unnerving, not to mention how venomous her friend's polite words sound even though Ino knows it isn't directed at her.

Oh, well. Ino merely stayed quiet knowing to ask once Sakura had a chance to vent out on a dummy. She was glad her clan had a few small training grounds.

"Welcome Sakura-chan~! We're glad to have you"

Ino had to admit Sakura freaked her out by giving her mother a very sweet smile and said "No, I am glad you allowed me to come auntie" in the most normal tone ever

"As polite as always, you're always welcomed here Sakura-chan"

Ino blinked at the exhange, "Umm where's daddy mom?"

"In your room"

"Why?"

"You know how overprotective your dad can be"

Ino flushed at the implications "Me and Sakura aren't going to do anything bad!"

The woman merely giggled ushering the two girls inside.

"Ugh, sorry about my daddy"

Sakura cracked a smile, "No, 's okay"

Ino sighed opening the door to her room. And sure enough her dad was there inspecting her closet.

Ino felt the need to vent herself.

"Daddy can Sakura and I use the training grounds?"

Inoichi nodded at his daughter's request, he could never say no to his princess "Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"Yes daddy"

"Thanks for having me uncle" Sakura politely bowed

Inoichi couldn't help but notice the slight strain, but he gave Sakura a polite smile before going back to his blatant inspection.

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°Later (again)°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

"Eh, Sakura you've been at it for almost thirty minutes now.." Shisui reluctantly spoke up

"So, why are you pissed?" Ino asked arching an eyebrow at Sakura

Sakura let her hands fall limply to her sides, "My parents didn't want to sign want to sign the hospital paperwork"

Ino's eyes widened in understanding of Sakura's frustration, after all she knew how much her friend wanted it, and to have your parents not support you...Ino couldn't imagine that. Sakura's parents were good, but Ino knew they were too strict on Sakura.

"Isn't there any other way?" Ino asked

Sakura sighed, "You're right, there has to be another way, I just have to find it"

"How about we go for that cake?" Ino suggested, her smile widening when Sakura gave her an eager smile

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°SATURDAY°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

Sakura stuck her hands in her pocket, her mouth still pouting at being once again denied her parents' signatures.

She'll have to vent by training harder today despite it being Saturday. And she still needs a way to get money to buy supplies.

As her lazy classmate would say

"Troublesome"

"You really are easy to influence" Shisui noted

"I'm an impresionable kid" Sakura couldn't help but snark

Shisui seemed to notice and chose to hum a song or something.

Sakura mumbled an apology as she entered the Dango shop, not at all surprised to see Ino and Anko there first. She was ten minutes late after all.

Maybe she should ask Anko for the poison that makes one disorientated? No...she couldn't poison her parents. It was just wrong.

"G'morning" she greeted taking a seat next to Ino

"Yo!"

"Good morning"

Sakura smiled slightly at her two companions, she did enjoy this moment that they could just eat sweets and talk. Nice girl time.

"So, I heard there was trouble in paradise" Anko started

Ino giving Sakura an apologetic look, but Sakura didn't mind Anko knowing. Anko was cool after all, crazy but still cool.

"Things just get complicated for no reason" Sakura said with a sigh

"I know how you feel kid" Anko nodded in understanding, "But there is a reason I told you to call me Anko-sama"

Sakura blinked as the woman shoved a paper in her face.

"You have my signature, Inoichi Yamanaka's, Ibiki Morino's, your old teacher's and your new teacher's signatures. You won't need your parents' signature anymore, and from now on just rely on others too, okay?"

Sakura blinked, a warm feeling spreading over her as her eyes teared up in joy.

"You don't have to do everything on your own, learn to trust us a little, we are comrades after all" Ino wisely said

Sakura didn't notice Shisui leaving with a contemplative look on his face, too happy that she could now add something else to her skillset.

°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°SECRET SCENE°•○●●○•°°•○●●○•°

The three females never noticed another client that happened to have been there, the client having had a small interest in Sakura Haruno since overhearing Sakura's conversation with Naruto Uzumaki.

And now finding out that Sakura had a connection to both the Yamanaka and Orochimaru's former student Anko Mitarashi.

Interesting...

* * *

 ** _°•○●●○•°CHAPTER END°•○●●○•°°••°°•°_**

* * *

 _ **A/N : Ha! Bet you weren't expecting Sakura to see Might Duy first, eh? Anyways I read over all your suggestions for who Sakura should see next and picked out those who matches the limit of Sakura's ghost seeing ability.**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Favorite Naruto Pairing**_

 _ **2\. Your opinion on the Sharingan?**_

 _ **3\. Who would you befriend in the Naruto world?**_

 _ **My own answers :**_

 _ **1\. Minato and Kushina, they were the best developed pairing in my opiniom compared to the rest. A close second being Asuma and Kurenai. With third place going for Shikaku and Yoshino Nara.**_

 _ **2\. I don't really have an opinion on it. The only thing I know is that if I were Naruto or anyone else I would have just used pepper spray on those eyes or a flash bomb. Though powerful, the Sharingan is still eyes. Therefore they have a normal eyes weakness.**_

 _ **3\. To be honest, I'd befriend Shino...he seems so lonely...especially in the anime. To me it isn't even funny how they forget him all the time. But that's just my opinion**_.


	8. Message of Regret and Hope

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 _ **Inherited Will of Fire**_

* * *

 **'Don't acknowledge them. Pretend they're not there.'** Inner murmured to Sakura

Sakura didn't even risk nodding as she continued walking forward with a blank expression. Although outside she was stoic, inside she was a scared mess.

"My children!"

"Mommy, daddy? Where are you?"

"He killed us!"

"His Sharingan was different..."

"A masked man!"

"He was responsible for the attack"

"Save us!"

"Please, don't kill me!"

"That man took our eyes!"

Sakura was sure she would go mad from these cries, filled with so much sorrow, hatred and hopelessness. The cries of the fallen clan. The once famed clan, the Uchiha clan.

She hated taking this route to Shisui's spot. She hated hearing the cries and pleads of the dead Uchiha members. Those cries made her mad, tore at her sanity and made her feel their despair.

It was hard pretending not to hear them. She wanted to help them, but what could she do? She wasn't strong enough to do anything.

With frustrated tears welling up in her eyes she sped up.

She didn't acknowledged the stray tear that slid off her face when she heard a baby's cry. It was just too much for her to bear.

Because contrary to the popular belief, Sakura did have a compassionate and kind side. Sure, she could be mean, selfish at times, overbearing, whiny, has a complex about perfection, has a tendency to snark and sometimes blunt. But at her core she has a heart of gold, or more specifically a bleeding heart.

So hearing the cries of a mere baby? A dead baby? How could she not feel some empathy towards the young soul?

Just imagining how Itachi killed the baby made her sick. Made her angry, she was disgusted at the rogue prodigy for doing such an inhuman action for no justified reason.

She couldn't believe that someone as kind, sweet, funny, and an overall good person like Shisui would defend that monstrous weasel. It just didn't make any sense. Even if she didn't know Shisui for long she could tell the teenager wouldn't make up a story of Itachi being a good guy. He wouldn't gain anything by making her believe a lie.

And Sakura wasn't dumb. Before she met Shisui she was an honor student for her scholastic intelligence in the Academy after all. Shisui just made her realize that appearances and fantasy romances weren't important. So she was smart enough to realize that there was something missing from the story. The way Shisui spoke of Itachi, the way Sasuke views Itachi and the actions Itachi took. She knew she was missing something that would let everything make sense.

And she definitely knew that Shisui knew. But the teenager didn't even give her a hint or anything. Sakura wasn't a pushy person, she understood that it was none of her business despite her need to know the truth.

Her question was...

 _What is the true story behind the Uchiha massacre?_

Both she and Inner had a feeling that they wouldn't find out anytime soon. Well, at least not from Shisui. But they didn't want to betray him by putting matters into their own hands.

"Shisui" Sakura called out softly as she finally reached her destination

Said person turned around to face her. A contemplative look was on his face as he looked at her from the bottom to the top.

Sakura couldn't help the nervous blush she had. She didn't like anyone staring at her, it made her feel insecure.

"Hey Sakura, remember Duy-san?" It was a random question

Yet the girl nodded, "Former Eternal Gennin, defeated some mem-"

Shisui placed a finger in front of his own mouth effectively silencing Sakura before she goes on a rant. "Aside from Duy-san, how many other ghosts, for lack of better terms, have you seen?"

Sakura took a moment to think, "Civilians and ninjas?"

"Just ninjas"

"Mn, no more than twenty. Though I tend to purposely avoid spotting them in public"

"Did you talk to them?"

Odd question..."No. Aside from Duy-san you're the only ghost I talk to"

"I see, there's something I've been meaning to try out. I'll need to control your body and ask Inner to make sure you two don't see what I'm going to do next"

Sakura nodded closing her eyes, _'Inner, you hear that?'_

 **'Of course, though I am curious, we owe Shisui-sama too much to betray his trust'**

°•○●●○•°Shisui°•○●●○•°

If Shisui had a chance to go back into the past he would take it in a heart beat. He would have told his family that he loved them everyday, he'd give every cat some milk, he'd stop teasing Sasuke, he'd be a better friend to Itachi and he would prevent the massacre.

Sadly, life isn't a game. He doesn't get any do-overs. But he wished it was like that, now he could only be stuck in the present without any means of fixing things.

Except...no, he couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin Sakura's life for his own sake. Shisui could never do something like that, and yet he wavered, perhaps he could nudge things.

It was exactly this thought that made him take a risk that could possibly endanger whatever bond he and Sakura shared. (Something that he still hasn't figured out)

He bit Sakura's thumb drawing a bit of blood.

A risk that could either fix things or make things worse. Although Sakura's body didn't have the speed he would want, Shisui weaved through the hand seals as quick as Sakura's body could.

Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram

"Summoning Jutsu!" He called out quietly slamming Sakura's hand on the ground.

He held his breath as a cloud of smoke appeared.

The breath he held was released in relief as he saw his signature summon. A crow.

A small victorious smile escaped him at the sight, he still had his summon! Quickly, he fumbled in Sakura's bag before producing a blank scroll and pencil.

He let out a small surprised gasped once the crow turned to face him revealing

"My Sharingan..." he muttered in surprise before shaking his head

He needed to concentrate on what he was going to write. He couldn't afford to screw up.

°•○●●○•°Sakura°•○●●○•°

"Ne, Shisui? You seem happier than usual" Sakura noted

She wasn't exactly wrong, Shisui did seem to have a slight bounce in his steps after all. Perhaps it had something to do with him taking over her body?

"Because I am, and it's all thanks to you~!"

Yeah, he was definitely happier than usual. Shrugging in a try to seem indifferent, Sakura couldn't help the small satisfied smile blooming on her face.

"Anytime" and that was a promise. Seeing Shisui happy like that made her happy as well.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"Monster!"

"It's his fault we're dead!"

"He killed me!"

"He'll kill all of you!"

"Kill him!"

"I wish he would just die!"

Sakura tensed at the amount of hatred she felt in the air. It was almost enough to make her choke and die.

"S-Shisui..." she mumbled, her voice filled with fear as she stared at a crowd of both dead ninjas and civilians gathering around someone.

"Sakura, I think it's time for me to give you a piece of advice. Don't let other people's opinions influence your choices."

Before Sakura could ask for the meaning behind those words a mop of blond hair coupled with a pair of bright blue eyes covered her vision.

Her eyes widened seeing Naruto run through the screeching crowd of dead people towards her.

"No way..." she mumbled to herself

The dead people's words were directed at Naruto, she realized. But why? How could Naruto kill so many people when he's only her age? It had to all be a lie right?

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura didn't even have the time to process what Naruto did before she found herself laying on the ground staring at the sky in a daze.

For the sake of herself, Sakura decided, she would ignore the spirits' words. She noted to ask Shisui more about the topic later. She needed to know what was wrong.

"Ouch..." she mumbled just for the sake of it, after all the pain was numb compared to her training.

°•○●●○•°Naruto°•○●●○•°

Naruto grinned offering Sakura his hand, his grin only widening when Sakura took it without much thought.

"Hey Naruto"

Naruto wasn't an idiot, well except when it came to studying or books, so he immediately realized that Sakura was a bit troubled by her greeting that was filled with little enthusiasm.

"Anything wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked

"There's just a lot of people here, it's kinda suffocating..."

Naruto blinked finally realizing that people were staring at him and Sakura, some were even whispering things. Naruto could guess what they were whispering, but his attention was focused on Sakura. He didn't want Sakura to stop being his friend for something like this, "I know the perfect spot!" he exclaimed loudly before dragging Sakura away.

He almost lost his balance when Sakura dug her heels on the ground preventing him from running further, he glanced back with a questioning look on his face to see Sakura frowning at him.

"Where are we going?" she curiously asked

"It's a surprise!"

He could see Sakura's hesitant look as she bit her lips, "Can't you tell me now?"

"Don't you trust me?" Naruto asked

Sakura's eyes snapped to him, "Eh?"

"Trust me, okay?" he asked _'Don't leave me, please?'_

He could feel Sakura's hands relaxing allowing him to grip her wrist better, "Okay..."

If possible Naruto's grin grew wider, reminding Sakura of the blazing sun

°•○●●○•°Itachi°•○●●○•°

Itachi has always been a self-sacrificing individual, always willing to do whatever it takes for the greater good. Perhaps this was a fatal flaw of his, he's always concentrating on the greater good that he forgets that he's only one man. That he should have relied on others, but now it's too late. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and the only one he would rely on is dead.

The only thing left for the pacifist to do was bid his time in the Akatsuki waiting for Sasuke to one day kill him while discreetly giving out valuable information to the Leaf Village. A very self-sacrificing individual indeed.

So there he was, sparring against various clones in order to kill time as he waited for his partner Kisame Hoshigake. Though his partner believed that they had a lot in common, Itachi couldn't see himself having anything in common with Kisame. But perhaps in due time he would see what the shark like man meant.

As he cut down the last of his clone without any hesitation he noticed a cloud a smoke in the corner of his eyes. Immediately tensing he turned to face one of his crow summons. Specifically the one that had his late best friend's eye. Itachi immediately knew that something was going on, because no one apart from him could be able to use crows as message summons, well Shisui...no, he was dead so that wasn't possible.

Warily Itachi took the scroll from the summon, he inspected it closely, and after making sure there wasn't any traps he opened it. A poem about being a shinobi greeted him and Itachi realized that the true content was hidden with Genjutsu. A tactic that he and Shisui once used to hide their messages from prying eyes during missions, the only one who could read the scroll would be an Uchiha with the Sharingan.

The pacifist activated his dojutsu without a second thought in order to read the contents,

 _Ehh, what should I write? Man, this is hard. Hey Itachi! Yeah, that's a good start. Now what next? If you're reading this then it means I had enough chakra or rather good enough chakra control to make sure you get this message. I can't explain everything right now, since even I'm still confused about what's going on. And I know for a fact that you won't believe who I am until I manage to prove myself. I am Shisui Uchiha. I know that you want some proof, which is exactly why I want you to wait for a week. I'll send some proof to you._

 _Well, aside from that, how have you been? I hope you're not killing yourself over what happened. There was nothing else you could have done to prevent the coup, I regret not being there with you Itachi. Oh, and Sasuke's doing physically well. Emotionally and mentally he's a mess. He want to kill you, but that's your plan isn't it? Although I don't approve I won't dissuade you._

 _-A nameless Shinobi_

Itachi didn't acknowledge the slight trembling of his hands. A part of him wanted to believe that this was really Shisui and another part of him knew it wasn't possible, he witnessed Shisui's death after all. Regardless, he had to wait. A part of him promising to make the person who wrote this letter of sorts pay if it turns out to all be a trap. He might be a pacifist, but he couldn't stand seeing someone tarnish his best friend's name.

Absently he used a small fireball to burn the scroll

"Itachi-san!"

Turning around, his face was almost more blank than usual "Yes?"

His partner, Kisame, gave him an almost too eager grin "We have a mission!"

°•○●●○•°Sakura°•○●●○•°

Sakura could honestly say, that this is the best spot in Konoha, but..."Are you sure we're allowed to be up here?" she asked glancing at Naruto from the corner of her eyes

"Yeah, gramps doesn't mind when I come up here" Naruto informed, "Besides, we're not doing anything bad"

"Just loosen up Sakura" Shisui agreed with a grin

Sakura relaxed as she sat down on the edge of the First Hokage's head, her eyes looking down on the village with awe. Despite what she thought, she didn't feel the least bit afraid as she looked down on the high grounds she was at.

"So? Do ya like it Sakura-chan?" she heard Naruto asking

She nodded with a genuine smile, "It's amazing..." she breathed turning to look at Naruto who looked at her in surprise, "Thank you..." for some reason Naruto's cheeks became a bit pink

But that was probably just her imagination.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan" Naruto assured rubbing his neck in an almost sheepish smile, for some reason he really liked seeing Sakura smile.

* * *

 _ **!~Chapter End~!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N : The plot goes on~! Next chapter - "Weather for Sale"  
**_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Favorite Tailed Beast and why?**_

 _ **2\. Which chakra nature would you want and why?**_

 _ **3\. Who would you want to be reincarnated as? And why?**_

 _ **(They "why's" doesn't have to be answered if ya don't want to)**_

 _ **My answers :**_

 _ **1\. Isobu or commonly known as The Three Tails (Sanbi), simply because I think that aside from Kurama he goes through a lot of crap thanks to both Madara and Obito. Poor Tailed Beast looks like a young!Naruto or young!Gaara to me. I just wanna shrink him to a stuffed toy size and squeeze him in a hug!**_

 _ **2\. Water, aside from the fact that I like water element best, I think about the various uses for water. Water comes in different forms and think about the possibilities!**_

 _ **3\. Hinata or Temari. Simply because I'm not a very selfless person, I fall into the anti-hero category. So I would want a high position in my village in order to manipulate things to my liking. Of course I'd probably help the main characters, but I'd do it on my terms. Being the heiress of the Hyuga clan or the daughter of the Kazekage ensures that I have the means and power to do so.**_


	9. Weather for Sale

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 _ **Inherited Will of Fire**_

* * *

"How did you manage to get these?" Sakura suspiciously asked raising up a pouch that was filled with Senbon

"Clan supplies, my clan obviously doesn't need them anymore" Shisui easily answered

"Hmm" Sakura was still suspicious, but she trusted Shisui well enough.

She grabbed a Senbon only to blink as it easily slipped out of her grasp.

"Eh?" She asked grabbing another only for it to slip again

Frowning she tried again grasping the tool tighter only for it to break in her grasps

"...this is hard" she stated

"One must know how to properly hold a weapon before properly throwing it" Shisui recited, "This will probably take you a few weeks before you can properly hold them. Then a few months before you can hold them without thinking about it"

Before Sakura could respond...

"Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing kon"

"What was that?" Sakura asked trying to locate the source of the noise

"Over there" Shisui pointed behind the trees where another clearing lay, Sakura silently walked over to the trees keeping herself hidden as she spied at whoever was there

Her eyes widening briefly seeing a younger kid in the clearing.

A small and skinny boy with tan skin and a constant blush. He had spiky waist-length, brown hair with short bangs hanging over his eyes and chin-length strands framing both sides of his face. He had green eyes with no pupils. A sharp tooth was sticking out of the right side of his mouth.

He was wearing a dull green robe with a dull brown cloak, wooden geta, and bandages on his head and wrists, with a purple headband

He had a wide smile "Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing. Kon~!"

And to both Sakura and Shisui's amazement it started snowing.

"EH?!" Sakura couldn't help but gasp in amazement earning the boy's attention

"Be cautious, he's suspicious" Shisui warned as Sakura stepped into the clearing

"Forehead!" The boy exclaimed grinning happily

Sakura couldn't help but fall back in surprise "..say that again?" She requested clenching her fists tightly

"Forehead!" The boy now stood in front of her grinning widely

"Sakura, don't lose your temper!" Shisui warned seeing Sakura's face become redder. He swears he saw some steam escaping her ears

But then the color returned when she held out her hand as it snowed, "Snow..." she muttered

"And it's sunny. This is definitely this kid's doing" Shisui said

"Who are you?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow at the kid in front of her

The kid stopped dancing around her, "Me..Yota" he answered

Sakura blinked noting that he used the pronoun 'watashi' which mostly girls use.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" She asked just to be sure

"I'm a boy!" Yota exclaimed

"Okay, you're not from the Leaf are you?" Sakura continued prying

"I'm different" Yota informed

"Does he like pointing out the obvious?" Shisui wondered

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked

"From all over the place" Yota happily said

"No village then" Shisui summed up

"So a traveler?" Sakura guessed

"Yes!"

"Merchant family then" Sakura said

"No!"

"Then what?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows

"Wait here!" Yota ordered running back to his log

"Sakura, you should report him" Shisui immediately said

"Eh? But he doesn't seem like a bad kid" Sakura defended feeling a sudden wave of protectiveness over the boy

"He could be a spy" Shisui pointed out

Before Sakura could respond a worn out poster was shoved in her face. She could barely make out the words "Weather for sale?"

"Uh-huh! Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing, kon~!" Yota began dancing again

Sakura was only mildly surprised at it began snowing. "Then you travel the nation and offer up a change in weather for a price?" Sakura knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure

"Yep!"

Sakura hummed, "That can make some pretty big profit." She would know, her parents are merchants after all "But then how come I've never heard of this before?"

"Back when I was alive there was a rumor about a traveling clan that could make it rain, snow or even make lightning strike. Then the rumors slowly faded, so maybe his family was killed off?" Shisui offered

"Where are your mom and dad Yota?" Sakura asked the happy go lucky boy

"They're gone"

Sakura couldn't help the sudden urge to hug the boy. "It's okay, I'll take care of you now!"

"Forehead..." Yota muttered

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry" and as if to prove his point his stomach started growling as well

Sakura eagerly took off her bag and took out a lunch box. She handed it over to Yota as offering.

The boy scarfed the food down quickly like a wild animal.

"More please!" Yota demaned pointing at the other box in her bag

"But this is Naruto's" Sakura said

Yota's eyes began watering before he started crying

Sakura gasped as it suddenly started raining, and then a huge splash of water hit her

"Snow when happy, rain when sad" Shisui summed up as Sakura handed Yota the other lunch box

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Good morning" Sakura dully greeted taking her seat between Shikamaru and Naruto

"Sakura-chan you're soaking!" Naruto exclaimed

"Yes, I fell into a river" Sakura easily lied

Naruto frowned at her, even Shikamaru who was a little bit interested in the answer seemed to narrow his eyes at her.

Sakura took out her drenched books and discreetly handed Naruto a note that said she'll explain it later.

Naruro seemed to glow at the fact that she was going to tell him the truth.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Ninja training?"

Sakura nodded as she surveyed the Academy grounds where every kid was busy eating.

"Speed and stealth training, we have to gather some food" Sakura explained before sprinting quickly towards the other end of the backyard

Naruto stared in amazement as he saw the kids' foods decreasing without them even knowing. Sakura stood on the other hand with a full plastic bag in her hand and with her other hand she flashed Naruto a victory sign.

Naruto himself grinned and sprinted as well, he'd like to think of this as a friendly competition.

As the two gathered (read: stole) some food they didn't notice three curious pairs of eyes on them.

"Who's Sakura talking to?" Ino questioned, she wasn't jealous or anything. It wasn't like she wanted Sakura all to herself as a friend. No way.

"That's the kid my mom told be to stay away from" Chouji muttered

"Naruto Uzumaki" Shikamaru yawned answering Ino's question

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Sakura motioned for Naruto to be quiet as they left the academy grounds entering a forest.

Although confused Naruto obediently followed

"Yota? Yota!" Sakura began quietly calling

"Yota?" Naruto repeated confused

"Forehead!" Naruto jumped in surprise falling back on his butt as a kid randomly popped out of a tree in his face

"I'm hungry~!" The kid whined

"Hai, hai. We brought some food for ya Yota!" Sakura grinned at the boy holding up the three bags she and Naruto managed to fill "How about a picnic?"

Yota happily cheered at the idea

"Sakura?" Shisui asked bending down to Sakura's height, he whispered something in her ears.

"Start the picnic without me, I have to go to the bathroom!" Sakura ordered

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Now what are you three doing here?" Sakura asked looking down at Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru who were hiding behind a tree observing the conversing pair of Naruto and Yota

The three jumped in surprise before looking up to see her perched lazily on a tree branch

"Your friend Ino and two others are following you. Right now, they're behind the second tree to your right"

"Sakura! How did you get up there?"

"I'll tell you later Ino-chan, first answer my question" Sakura persisted

Ino seemed surprised at her attitude change before sighing "I saw you hanging out with the loser and got curious"

"His name is Naruto" Sakura defended, "And he's my friend too"

Ino frowned "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura looked guilty for a moment before shaking her head, a small hesitant smile on her face "How about I introduce you now?"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"What are they doing here?" Naruto suspiciously asked as Sakura sat down on the blanket

Sakura pointed at Shikamaru "You already know our classmate Shikamaru"

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered taking a seat on the blanket next to Yota

"That's his best friend Chouji" Sakura pointed at the chubby boy who promptly sat next to Shikamaru

"And this is my best friend Ino" Ino quickly sat down next to Sakura

"Guys this is Naruto and the little kid's Yota. When we're done eating I'll explain" Sakura said not noticing the sparks flying between Ino and Naruto

On that day Ino and Naruto became rivals due to the tittle of "Sakura's best friend"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino all gave Sakura skeptical looks when she was done explaining who Yota is

"I believe you Sakura, but I need some proof" Ino was the first to say

Sakura nodded before looking at Yota, "Yota, please make it snow" she requested

Yota grinned as he stood up and began dancing in circles "Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing, kon~!"

"Eh?!" The four exclaimed in shock when it really began snowing

"See?" Sakura asked with a cheeky smile that matched the one Yota gave them

"Kon, kon, kon, it's snowing kon!" Yota continued dancing

Ino opened her mouth to ask a question only to squeak as she felt something cold and wet hit her.

Everyone turned to the culprit to see a deviously grinning Naruto making another snowball.

"...it's on Blondie" Ino growled in annoyance, an evil smirk on her face "Winner gets to be Sakura's best friend!" She declared throwing a snowball at Naruto who rolled away

"I'm not losing now, dattebayo!"

Sakura glanced at Shisui who shook his head in amusement "Go ahead and play Sakura, it's okay to let loose with your friends"

Sakura nodded gathering some snow in her hand

"After all you don't know when you might not be able to anymore" Shishi muttered to himself remembering those days when he and Itachi would just let loose and hang out, but that was years ago...

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Naruto crossed his arms with a scowl on his face as he stood protectively in front of Yota "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked looking at a boy with brown hair who was holding a white dog

"Naruto, be nice" Sakura chided as she too looked the boy who stood between Chouji and Ino

Shikamaru, who had been a few steps behind the three yawned, "What a drag. This is Kiba, he's from Ino and Chouji's class and he followed us"

"We made him promise not to say anything about Yota" Ino quickly assured

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone about this Yota guy! So is it cool if I hang out with you guys?"

Everyone turned to look at Sakura who tilted hear head in confusion "Eh? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You're the one who found Yota" Shikamaru pointed out

Ino nodded in agreement "And you got us all here to be friends" she said smiling as Sakura's eyes widened in realization and surprise

"So? Is he allowed to stay?" Naruto asked

Sakura ducked her head down letting her hair obscure her eyes, it was an old nervous habit of her "S-sure, the more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah! You hear that Akamaru? We can stay!" Kiba grinned at his furry companion

"Arf!" Akamaru barked

Sakura stared at Akamaru, for some reason she just wanted to hug the puppy. Akamaru was just so cute.

"Oi, what are ya looking at?" Kiba asked gripping Akamaru protectively

Sakura blinked, she opened her mouth to answer

"Can we BBQ him?" Chouji asked

"Chouji..." Shikamaru sweat dropped

"No!" Kiba yelled

"Umm may I hold him?" Sakura decided to ask

Kiba looked at her for a moment before giving her an apologetic look "Akamaru doesn't like strangers much"

"Oh.." Sakura looked down sadly

"Jeez, now you made her sad" Shikamaru sighed

"You made Sakura-chan sad!" Naruto accused pointing at a shocked Kiba

"Huh? Excuse me, who made Sakura sad?!" Ino asked cracking her knuckles

Yota looked between the kids confused before he pulled on Sakura's blue shirt "Forehead, are you okay?" he asked with a frown

Sakura looked surprised before she gave Yota a small smile, "Un, I'm okay Yota-kun"

Yota gave her a wide smile as he grabbed her hands "Dance with me!" He ordered as he began dancing

Sakura giggled dancing in circles with Yota "Kon!"

"Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing, kon~!" Sakura and Yota sung together

"No way, it's snowing!" Kiba exclaimed in surprise

"Yeah, keep it a secret, okay?" Shikamaru ordered

"Sure thing, can we play?"

"Of course!" Ino grinned

They were carefree children, all united by a mysterious child. They easily became friends as if they knew each other their whole lives. But it wouldn't last.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

 _Three days later..._

"I'm bored~!" Ino whined resting her back against the tree house that they had built for Yota

"Me too" Sakura agreed taking a seat next to Ino

"Oi, get back here!" Kiba yelled chasing after Naruto

Naruto laughed loudly "You can't catch me!" he taunted waving around Chouji's bag of chips

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he too chased after Naruto

"GIMME BACK MY CHIPS!" Chouji yelled

"Run Naruto, run!" Yota laughed easily keeping up with Naruto

Ino and Sakura both giggled at the scene

"I guess it isn't so bad being bored" Ino mused

"Yeah, I'm glad we're all friends" Sakura said

"I get the feeling that we were all meant to meet and become friends, that us meeting like this is fate..."

Sakura glanced at the blond who was looking at the loud boys fondly "Ino-chan.."

Ino chuckled "I sound weird, don't I?"

Sakura hugged her knees "A little," she admitted quietly, "But I feel the same too"

"I'm glad you brought us all together" Ino stated

"This is all thanks to Yota" Sakura replied

"Yota, huh? I wonder how he managed to get by without a family. It must have been hard" Ino mused

Sakura nodded in agreement, her eyes trailing on Yota and Naruto "I guess that's why he and Naruto gets along so well. Naruto also got by without family. They both understand the others' pain"

"Naruto?" Ino questioned in surprise, "Maybe I misunderstood him"

"Most do" Sakura assured

"I'll have to apologize" Ino said

"Don't, it'll only make things awkward. I think to Naruto, it's enough that we're all his friends"

"Hmm, I wish this would last forever"

"I do too"

°•○●○•°NARUTO°•○●○•°

"Shh!" Naruto shushed Yota as the two stood on a tree branch, his blue eyes surveying the area

"Sorry Naruto" Yota apologized

"There he is..." Naruto mumbled pointing at Sasuke Uchiha

"He's the teme?" Yota questioned

Naruto nodded handing Yota a balloon filled with paint, "Throw it" he ordered grinning deviously

Yota nodded and threw the balloon at Sasuke hitting the boy's back. Naruto snickered "Nice Yota!" he gave Yota a thumbs up before throwing another baloon aimed at Sasuke's head

Exactly at that moment Sasuke turned and it hit him straight in the face

"Pink and purple don't suit the teme" Naruto noted as he grabbed Yota and made a run for it

"That was fun!" Yota cheered as they made their way into the forest

Naruto stopped placing Yota down, "You bet it was" he said as the two began walking to their hideout "You're a natural at pranking"

Yota grinned at the compliment as he and Naruto began whistling

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"I wanna play!" Yota whined

"Play what?" Chouji asked

They were all sitting at the tree munching on some snacks, courtesy of Chouji.

"I don't know! Something fun!" Yota demanded

"How about hide and seek?" Shikamaru suggested

"You just want to go sleep" Ino accused

Shikamaru shrugged in agreement

"Then who wants to seek?" Sakura asked

"Me! Me! Me!" Yota yelled raising his hand

"Then we'll hide and you seek, okay?" Sakura smiled

"Yeah!"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"Shisui, you're kind of quiet, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she hid herself high in a tree, she wanted to hide in a different locations from the others so she could talk to Shisui freely

"Hey Sakura, how do you prove who you are to someone?" Shisui suddenly asked

Although confused at the question Sakura took a moment to think "Presenting the person with something he or she knows that only you would have? Or telling them something that only you two know? There are different ways to go about it"

"Hmmm"

"But why don't you just show yourself to the person then? It's the most sttaight forward approach" Sakura informed

"Sakura! You won, you can come out now!" Ino's yell echoed through the clearing

Sakura looked at Shisui who seemed conflicted "Are you okay?" she worriedly asked

"...no," Shisui admitted taking Sakura by surprise, "I just don't know what to do. I don't know what's right or not anymore."

Sakura stayed quiet, seeing Shisui with a frustrated look made her sad for some reason

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's yell echoed, but neither Shisui nor Sakura heard

Shisui looked at her making her suck in a deep breath...

He had such a desperate look "I don't want to get you involved, but you're the only one who can help me! So, what should I do? What do you think I should do?"

Sakura processed his words, this was the first time he was opening up to her like this. She would have cheered if the situation wasn't so sad. "I don't mind getting involved if it's for you Shisui" she admitted

"But what if it all turns out badly?"

"You're not the type to worry over the if, so don't start now. Because frankly you'll make me worry too much over you and start acting like a mother hen" Sakura bluntly said

"Sakura..." Shisui seemed surprise

"And who has the right to say if something was right or not? No one. No one knows what will happen, we can only hope that it was the best choice. You'll just have to take a risk and see what happens, sometimes that's all we can do"

As she spoke Sakura couldn't help but think back to the past months. Sometimes risking is the only thing they could all do. And Sakura didn't think that meeting Shisui was a bad thing.

"Take a risk..." Shisui repeated, "Thank you Sakura"

Sakura smiled at him "Anytime, I'm always here for you Shi" she said before looking down from the tree to see her friends looking for her _'After all I owe all this to you'_

"Let's go" Shisui said jumping down

Sakura jumped down without any hesitation as well, using her chakra to cushion the fall.

She landed with a small thud in the middle of the clearing surprising all her friends.

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!"

She was barely able to keep her balance as Ino and Naruto tackled her into a hug.

"Sorry, I fell asleep" she easily lied, somehow she didn't feel guilty when she was lying to keep Shisui a secret

"What a drag" Shikamaru stated

"Looks like you won" Chouji informed

Sakura nodded as her two friends released her, her eyes seeking out Yota who looked sad "Is something wrong Yota?"

"...I lost.." Yota mumbled

"Yeah, better luck next time" Sakura said

Yota frowned, "But I wanted to win!" he yelled

"Yo-" Sakura was cut off as a bolt of lightning struck, it was only her reflexes that saved her as she jumped back, barely avoiding the purple bolt.

"Yota!" The other kids gasped

Sakura took in uneven breaths, still shocked about what had just happened. Her heart was racing in fright as she realized that she was almost hit.

"S-Sakura, are you okay?" Ino stuttered

Slowly the pink haired girl raised her head, her eyes wide in surprise as she looked at the surprised and guilt filled eyes of Yota.

But she wasn't seeing Yota

She saw a medium sized white snake coiled around Yota. The snake had a very ominius feeling to it, but then it looked at Sakura straight in the eyes.

Sakura yelled in fear feeling like she was prey to the snake, someone tried to touch her but she was too busy kicking and screaming to notice.

It was only when she felt a splash of water fall on her that she stopped screaming and regained her senses.

She realized that it was raining harder and harder as Yota kept sobbing. But the thing that made her shocked was the fact that the snake was gone.

"What?" She mumbled in surprise

At the same moment Ino and the others began crying as well snapping her out of her trance

"Yota, stop crying!" she ordered

"B-but Forehead is mad at me!" Yota cried harder

"I'm not mad!" Sakura exclaimed walking over to the boy, she wrapped him in a hug "I'm not mad" she repeated gently

Yota wrapped his small arms around her "I'm sorry" he apologized

Sakura resisted the urge to shiver as she nodded mumbling sweet nothingness to the hiccuping boy

'What was that?' She wondered

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"See ya!" Yota waved at his friends

They waved back at him before exiting the forest and entering the academy playground.

"So what now?" Kiba asked as they all walked out of the academy grounds

"I have clan training" Chouji said

"Curfew" Shikamaru added

The two said their goodbyes before heading in the same diretion

"I have to help out at the shop" Ino sighed waving tiredly at them as she too went her own way

"Then it's just me, Akamaru, Naruto and Sakura" Kiba concluded

Sakura gave him an apologetic look "Actually I have training too" she informed running away

"Just me, Akamaru and Naruto then"

Naruto sheepishly laugh "I have a prank to plan"

Kiba shook his head "It's cool, next time then."

With that Naruto too left the scene leaving Kiba and Akamaru

"Looks like it's just you and me boy"

"Arf"

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

"I thought you said we were going training" Shisui spoke up as Sakura walked aimlessly on the streets

"Shisui, I know that this sounds crazy, but when Yota almost hit me with that bolt I saw a white snake coiling around him..." Sakura muttered quietly, fear still coated her voice.

"Did it have yellow eyes?" Shisui asked

Sakura's eyes snapped to Shisui "How did you know?"

"The first time we saw him, I saw it. I didn't say anything because I thought it was just my imagination"

"What was that snake?"

"I have some guesses, none of them are pretty."

Sakura gulped at the almost murderous look Shisui had

"What I do know for sure is that the boy is dangerous to you and your friends" Shisui informed

"Yota isn't like that..." Sakura protested

"What do you think would have happened if that bolt hit you?" Shisui asked making Sakura go quiet

"..."

"You almost died! He almost killed you!" Shisui answered his own question "And over a stupid game. Who's to say he won't lose control and kill one of your friends?"

"What should I do?" Sakura quietly asked looking down in defeat

"You already know the answer"

"But then my friends would hate me..."

"It's your choice Sakura. Either have them hate you or one of them dead"

Sakura already knew the answer

Without wasting a second she broke into a run towards the T&I

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

Anko pointed at the poor receptionist "See? I wasn't even here this morning!" she victoriously exclaimed

"You're the only one who have enough balls to spike my drink" Ibiki stated

"Ibiki-taichou, I would have poisoned it instead of spiking it!" Anko pointed out loudly

Ibiki paused, then he nodded at the statement "Then who would have done it?"

"Oi, kids aren't allowed in here!"

Ibiki and Anko turned towards the person who suddenly yelled to see a Chunin lecturing a panting girl with pink hair.

Wait, pink hair?

"Sakura!" Anko called walking over to the still panting girl, ignoring the Chunin who was still ranting about how dangerous the place was she grinned at the girl "You look like you ran a marathon" she noted

"Kids aren't allowed in here" Ibiki told Anko as he observed the girl, 'So this is Sakura Haruno'

"Sakura's a good kid, she wouldn't come here without reason. So something must be up" Anko defended turning back to the girl "What's wrong Sakura?"

Although she was still panting Sakura opened her mouth "...Yota...dangerous...white snake...yellow eyes...scary...scared"

Anko's blood went cold at yellow eyes, the curse mark on the back of her neck seemed to burn her, she was about to shake Sakura and demand answers but then reminded herself that being so rough with someone like Sakura would only make the obviously shaken girl more scared

She took in a deep breath composing herself as best as she could "Sakura calm down and explain"

Sakura nodded inhaling and exhaling before she stood up straight and opened her mouth

"This sounds like sensitive information"

The two turned to look at a thoughtful Ibiki who was looking at Sakura

"H-hai?" Sakura stuttered

"You two come to my office. We'll dicuss this in there. The rest of you get back to work"

It was then that the two noticed that the other ninjas had stopped to stare at them

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

 _The next day..._

"Yota!"

"Yota!"

Sakura glanced away from the scene of her friends calling out for Yota.

'I did the right thing.' She repeated to herself

"Guys! Look!" Chouji gasped pointing at the back of the tree

The group walked over to the tree, everyone gasping at the note stuck on the tree with a kunai.

 _Yota has been brought to our attention and has been taken prisoner under suspicion of being a spy among many other criminal acts_

 _Forget about him or else_

 _-T &I department_

"No way..." Ino mumbled

"Who told them?" Shikamaru asked making everyone turn to him

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked

"They wrote Yota's name, the only people who knew his name was us" Shikamaru explained

"Are you saying one of us here told on Yota?" Kiba asked frowning

"Exactly" Shikamaru nodded, "Who was it?"

Everyone glanced at each other suspiciously. No one glanced at Sakura who ducked her head down to let her hair obscure her face

She couldn't stand her friends acting tense around each other like this.

"...me, I'm the one who told on Yota" Sakura spoke up after a moment

Gasps echoed through the clearing

"No way..." Ino mumbled

"It's a lie. Sakura-chan wouldn't-"

"I already did!" Sakura cut Naruto off, hysterical tears welling up in her eyes that were dillated "I had to do it! There wasn't any choice, I...it was the right thing!"

There was a stunned silence at Sakura's confession.

"Why?" Naruto was the first to ask

Sakura glanced at him "Yota was dangerous" she stated earning surprised looks "I had to protect you guys!"

Everyone looked away from Sakura, their eyes all clouded with hurt and betrayal.

Sakura looked at each of their faces "I ..you guys... I had no other choice I-"

"Choice? You were just being selfish!" Kiba yelled

Sakura winced at the harsh words, but she didn't deny them "You're right. I just wanted to protect my friends!"

 _'Even if it wasn't the right choice'_

"I understand why you did it Sakura-chan" Naruto spoke up surprising everyone

Sakura gave a weak smile "See? Naruto under-"

"But wasn't Yota your friend too Sakura?!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she finally realized what she did. Because yes, Yota was her friend too.

'What have I done?!'

"Y-yes..." Sakura answered looking away in shame

"It doesn't seem like it" Shikamaru stated

"Guys, we don't have time for this. We have to go get Yota!" Ino exclaimed

The others nodded in agreement

"I-I want to help too" Sakura said

Everyone looked away averting eye contact with her

"Haven't you done enough?" Chouji asked

Sakura's eyes widened at the question as her friends began leaving.

"I'm alone again..." she muttered in the empty clearing

"I'm here Sakura" Shisui said

"Now I know why you were conflicted about doing the right thing. I just wanted to protect them, but I ended up hurting them and betraying all of them"

"Sometimes a choice seems bad, but in the end it's better than the other" Shisui said

Sakura fell to her knees, a weak smile on her face "It's funny, I thought I was ready for them to hate me. I thought my resolve was strong enough. But why does it hurt so much to see that look they had? Why am I so sad even though I managed to protect them?"

"By protecting them you lost them just like he did" Shisui muttered loud enough for Sakura to hear

And that was the third time Shisui saw Sakura broke down crying.

°•○●○•°°•○●○•°

 _The next day_

Sakura rubbed at her still puffy eyes as she walked on the streets of the village.

At this time she would normally be hanging out with the others.

 _'But I can't anymore..'_

"Sakura!"

Sakura froze before mechanically turning around to face a grinning Ino

"I-Ino-chan?" She stuttered in surprise

'Isn't she mad at me?'

"Why are your eyes all red? Were you crying?" Ino worriedly asked

Sakura dumbly nodded

"What's going on?" Shisui asked also as surprised as her

"Why were you crying?" Ino seriously asked, "If it was Ami, I swear..." Ino trailed off cracking her knuckles with a menacing look

"Aren't you mad at me?" Sakura blurted out

"Mad? Why?" Ino asked in confusion

"Don't you remember what happened to Yota?" Sakura nervously asked

Ino stared at her even more confused "Who's Yota?"

Sakura's eyes widened "Yota is...don't you remember who he is?"

Ino slowly shook her head, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura herself was confused, was Ino acting? Yes, that had to be it "Hahaha, very funny. Is this payback? I said I was sorry..."

"Sakura, maybe you should go home and rest" Ino worriedly said

"I-"

 _"Forehead!"_

Sakura's head snapped to the left in the direction of the academy. "Yeah, maybe you're right" she agreed

"See you Ino-chan!" She yelled running in that direction following the wind

"Sakura?!"

"Your house isn't that way!"

Sakura ignored Shisui and Ino's yelling as she picked up the pace

 _"Forehead!"_

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled

She ran fast not caring that she hit into a few civilians, she could only think about Yota.

Maybe it was only a few seconds or minutes later that she reached the hideout.

And there stood Yota in the middle of the clearing.

"Yota..." she breathed out in relief, "I-I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay" Yota assured

"So it was all a prank..." Sakura said

"He's dead" Shisui stated

"Eh?" Sakura asked looking closely, her eyes widening in horror

"He's right" Yota nodded

"It's all my fault..." Sakura muttered

"No, I was dead from the start" Yota informed walking to Sakura

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked

Yota smiled and flicked her in the forehead

Sakura felt a sudden surge of burning hot pain, but at the same time a surge of memories.

She realized that they were Yota's.

Yota was a traveler along with the rest of his family during harsh time. His family was killed off one by one forcing him to fend for himself.

Yota died due to starvation only to wake up one day. The images became blurry showing the face of a snake-like man and a glass wearing teen.

Then the image faded to Yota meeting Sakura and the others.

Then the image went to a group of ANBU kidnapping him and interrogating him before Shikamaru and the others busted in and saved them

An image of Ino and the others trying to get Yota out of the village via a wild river and Yota saving a drowning Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto

And finally an image of Yota dying again after erasing Chouji and the others' memories of him

"Yota.." Sakura gasped

Yota smiled at her "See? I was already dead"

"Those two, were they the ones who brought you back?"

Yota nodded "Be careful. They're evil" he warned

Sakura nodded at the boy, then she noticed something "Yota, you're fading..."

Yota smiled "Now that I warned you about them I have no more regrets. I can finally go back home"

"I don't understand..." Sakura told him

"I'm passing on" Yota explained

Sakura's eyes widened "Already?"

Yota gave her a sad smile "I wish we could have had more fun. But I'm happy with these fun memories of all of you"

"No..." Sakura reached out to touch Yota only for her hand to pass through

"I've never had friends before until I came here. I'll always remember all of you. I'm sorry that you have to remember me"

Sakura shook her head "I don't want to forget.."

Yota nodded as his legs faded away

"Please don't cry Forehead, I don't want to remember you crying." Yota requested

Sakura forced herself not to cry as she plastered on a weak smile for Yota "This is bye-bye then..." she stated

Yota smiled sadly at her "Will you sing for me Forehead? Just like my mom used to.."

Sakura nodded as she began singing "Kon, kon, kon. It's snowing, kon..."

"Thank you for being my first friend Sakura"

"K-kon, kon, k-kon...it's...goodbyes are sad..."

"Not all of them, the saddest one is when you know you won't see that person again" Shisui mumbled

"K-kon, kon, kon. I-it's snowing, k-kon..." Sakura's voice quivered as tears streamed down her face

* * *

 ** _°•○●○•°CHAPTER END°•○●○•°_**

* * *

 ** _A/N : Done with this~!_**

 ** _For those of you who don't know "Weather for Sale" is based on two filler episodes during the 4th war that follows young team ten and Naruto and Sakura and Kiba._**

 ** _One day Team Ten meets the mysterious Yota who can control the weather thanks to an anime kekkei genkai._**

 ** _Yota one day misunderstands Naruto and thought Naruto was mad at him resulting in Yota being captured by Leaf Shinobi_**

 ** _The rest was explained in Yota's memories that he gave Sakura_**

 ** _I know some of you may not be a fan of fillers (even I only like a few fillers) but this was important to the story_**

 ** _Why?_**

 ** _1\. These events helped to shape Sakura's mindset and will be one of the reasons for Sakura's future personality_**

 ** _2\. Now Sakura knows how to get rid of the ghosts by helping them move on_**

 ** _3\. Sakura has a reason to befriend Kiba, Chouji and Kiba_**

 ** _See? Everything I write is for a reason unless I say so._**

 ** _Question Time!_**

 ** _1\. If you are a fan of filler or have watched them, which is your favorite?_**

 ** _2\. Which kekkei genkai would you want?_**

 ** _My answers :_**

 ** _1\. My favorite is a tie between the episode where Team Seven tries to see Kakashi's face and one of the newer ones in the war arc that gave Karin's background story, episode 431 I think._**

 ** _2\. I would either want the Uzumaki chain or the bone one that the Kaguya clan have_**


	10. Enter Mebuki Haruno!

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 _ **Inherited Will of Fire**_

* * *

Mebuki disapproves of Sakura being a ninja, that is a fact. And she is a very stubborn woman, that is another fact. But at the same time the fact that she worries and cares about her family to a high degree is also facts about this woman. It is because she worries that she doesn't want Sakura to embark on the path of being a ninja. After all she's seen how negative the outcome can become. She doesn't want her daughter to become scarred for life or emotionally disabled.

She'll admit that she had been purposely avoiding Sakura in order to somehow guilt-trip her daughter into giving up on the academy, although she knew since Sakura was four that Sakura wanted to become a ninja. Specifically, Sakura had wanted to join the ANBU. Sakura never gave Mebuki the reason why, but Mebuki knew for a fact that Sakura herself had forgotten about that. It wasn't really Sakura's fault that she forgot, it was more like an unfortunate incident.

And now Mebuki will admit that her plan had failed, even failed is an understatement. Because she wasn't blind, she noticed that Sakura was improving. She didn't know whether or not Sakura was being aided or if her daughter was self-teaching herself, but she was sure Sakura will definitely pass her ninja graduation exams in a few years. _'And then become a ninja. And then kill people. And then'-_ no she wouldn't think about those stuff right now.

More recently Mebuki has noticed that Sakura has been unfocused whenever they would have their meals together. She noticed Sakura giggling to herself and muttering more. Of course, that garnered some concern from Mebuki. She remembered the short period in Sakura's life where her little baby would play with an imaginary friend. Maybe she should call in a favor from Inoichi? After all she did know that his daughter is Sakura's best friend.

But right now Mebuki was concerned, she had just caught Sakura walking upstairs. That would have been a normal scene had Sakura not have red puffy eyes. She didn't leave her room at all.

 _'Why was she crying?'_ Mebuki worriedly wondered as she prepared some omurice for lunch the next day.

Should she ask? Would Sakura even want her to ask? Mebuki couldn't help but feel so ashamed of herself, what sort of mother would even wonder if they should ask if something was bothering their own child? But, Mebuki knew that both she and her husband have been...err, very neglecting and borderline emotionally abusive to Sakura lately, even if it was only acting. Which is exactly why Mebuki was wondering if she had the right to ask Sakura anything at the moment.

She let out another sigh, her tenth on in the last five minutes. No one told her that parenting was easy, but no one ever told her it was this hard either. And right now she was so scared, afraid that the mother-daughter bond she has with Sakura was shattering, and she didn't want that. Because she wants to always be Sakura's mom, be Sakura's hero.

Maybe that's another reason why she didn't want Sakura to become a ninja, because then Sakura wouldn't need her anymore. After all she's never heard of a ninja idolizing a civilian.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrapping around her waist, "Isn't that a little too much ketchup?" the teasing voice of her husband.

Mebuki blinked looking down at a plate filled with ketchup, "Yeah." she agreed, "It's just the way you like it."

"You'd think that after ten years my own wife would know that I don't like ketchup." Kizashi said with a dramatic sigh.

Mebuki's eyes teared up, "Y-you're not going to eat it? But I put so much effort in to it..."

"N-no! I'll eat it!" Kizashi hastily assured before practically showing the ketchup and omurice in his mouth.

Mebuki shook her head at the sight, _'Men are so gullible when a woman cries. But then again so are parents when it comes to their children...'_

"You were right dear." Mebuki stated with a defeated sigh.

"I was?" Kizashi asked in confusion.

"About Sakura." Mebuki clarified, "I was just being selfish, trying to justify my actions as necessary for making Sakura realize that she's being foolish, but it's me who has been foolish all along." she placed her palms on her head, "I've been such an awful mother!"

"It's good that you realized that now instead of later, because now you... _we_ can fix that."

"H-how?"

Kizashi smiled. "By encouraging her instead of discouraging her."

* * *

Aside from Itachi, Sasuke and Mikoto, there was one specific person Shisui thought highly of.

Kagami Uchiha.

Shisui doesn't know exactly how he was related to Kagami, simply that he was. He's always been told that he had Kagami's blood flowing through his veins, but whether Kagami was his father or his grandfather was something he never knew despite being quite close to Kagami.

And despite the age Shisui assumed the man to be, Kagami looked quite youthful, even more so than Fugaku. Actually, now that Shisui thought it over, most Uchiha men looked younger than Fugaku. Seriously, Fugaku really needed a "spa day" if one would have to borrow Ino's words. Which is why Mikoto was openly prideful that both Sasuke and Itachi hadn't took after their father in the looks department. Itachi took after Mikoto, and who knows who Sasuke took after? Most speculated that Sasuke took after his maternal grandfather.

Sasuke's maternal grandfather wa-

Ah, Shisui's getting off track, isn't he?

Ahem.

Kagami Uchiha, as mysterious as he was, would always remain Shisui's idol. Someone whom Shisui would proudly die for. But alas, roughly a year after Sasuke was born Kagami had passed away. The whole clan was saddened, but the one who took it the worst was little Shisui who wasn't even in the village at the time. _That_ was a kunai to the gut.

Shisui had taken Kagami's death so bad that he stopped talking to everyone and simply locked himself up in his room for a whole week, he didn't eat, sleep nor train. His mind was simply blank, because he couldn't come to terms with the fact that Kagami was dead.

In the end it took a visit from Mikoto, Itachi and baby Sasuke to make him realize that it's okay for him to mourn, but he has to remember to live his own life to the fullest as well.

Which is exactly why he's currently trying to persuade Sakura into getting up and eat. "Come on Sakura, I know you know that I know that you're hungry!"

"I don't wanna eat..." Sakura dejectedly said.

"I'll teach you my signature technique." Shisui tried bargaining.

"You can keep it." Sakura informed.

Shisui sighed, how did Mikoto and the others snap him out of his depressive state again? _"Kagami-san is looking after you, you know?"_ Mikoto's voice played in his head.

"Would Yota want to see you like this?" Shisui asked.

"Yota's...dead." Sakura hollowly said.

"Yes, he is. But that doesn't mean he's not looking after you." Shisui noticed how Sakura tensed as if not even thinking about that before, "And do you think he'd want to see you in such a pathetic state?" he could see the gears in Sakura's head turning as the girl sat up.

"I'm taking a shower." Sakura declared.

Shisui grinned, _'That was easier than I thought.'_

"But, it's not because of you or anything!" Sakura loudly said walking pass him.

Shisui snickered, _'She's trying to be tough.'_ he realized.

"I've decided," Sakura suddenly said, "From now on I'll do my absolute best for everyone else too. I'll do my best to be the greatest friend Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Chouji could ever hope for, I'll do anything I can to make them happy. And if Yota's really watching over me, then...I should do my best for him too, right?"

 _"I'll do my best for you too Kagami-jii, watch me protect this village."_

Shisui nodded, a nostalgic smile on his face.

* * *

A shinobi is always calm, gracious and level-headed. They see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. They are always prepared for the sole purpose of never being caught off guard.

Sakura reflected that maybe she really wasn't ready to become a ninja just yet as her mother sent her a big smile.

"I made lunch!"

Yes, she _definitely_ wasn't ready.

"Uhh..." was the only thing Sakura could utter as she took a seat across from her parents, she silently cursed Shisui who was snickering at her dilemma.

"There wasn't much in the fridge so I couldn't make anything special, I'll go grocery shopping later so we can eat something more delicious later, okay?"

"Okay?" Sakura mumbled, it sounded more like a question.

"I forgot to pour our drinks!" her mother realized standing up and making a beeline to the kitchen.

"You seem confused Saku." her father noted in amusement.

"I am." Sakura admitted.

"Let's just say your mother and I had an very enlightening epiphany." her father cryptically said.

"So how's the academy going?" her mother asked putting down some orange juice filled glasses.

Sakura couldn't help gaping, "What?"

"How is the academy?" her mother repeated as if _it_ was a normal question. It was anything _but_ a normal question.

 **'Okay, something is seriously wrong.'** Inner stated narrowing her eyes.

"..it's okay, I made some new friends." Sakura answered taking a bite of her omurice.

"That's lovely."

 **'Extremely wrong.'**

"Had any crushes lately?" her mother teasingly asked making Sakura choke. It didn't help that Shisui was laughing at her struggle to understand the situation. She silently cursed the spirit again as she took a few sips of her orange juice.

 **'Supremely wrong!'**

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sakura asked setting down the glass.

"I told you she'd be suspicious." her father said to her mother.

Her mother sighed, "I'm just trying to be a good mother."

Sakura blinked, that wasn't what she was expecting. "Why?"

"Because I want our family to be complete again, I want to be _supportive_ of you and your dreams or choices, even if I disagree with them." her mother explained with a serious look, "I'm sorry. I messed up Sakura. I messed up _bad_. And I don't want to ever do that again. _Please_ , you don't have to forgive me, but give this a shot, okay?"

Sakura stared at her mother's expressive green eyes for a moment, she didn't know how to feel. She did know it was between extremely happy and a bit of nonchalance. "Yeah, sure. But it'll take a bit for me to adjust." she blurted out. It took her a moment to realize that it was Inner's doings.

Her mother's face practically lit up, "Of course! Take your time sweetie, I'll always be here!"

Sakura offered her mother a slight smile.

"I say this calls for a celebration." her father grinned.

"Yes, a family trip!" her mother declared.

"...huh?" Sakura uttered.

"Then where do you want to go Sakura?" her father asked.

* * *

 _'She's doing it again.'_ Mebuki noted looking on as her daughter's eyes suddenly focused somewhere else.

 _'It's like she's actually seeing something, but that isn't possible. Maybe I really need to go to Inoichi-san with Sakura...'_

"Land of Hot Water" Sakura's voice cut Mebuki from her thoughts.

"That's a good choice." she faintly heard her husband say.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_ _Damn it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, I feel so bad. I was just focusing on my other fics and totally forgot to update this chap. Ironically I already had it written a month ago. So once again, I AM VERY SORRY for not updating._

 _This chapter kinda took a mind of its own and focused a bit on Mebuki Haruno, because well it would have been a bullshit move of me not to place some focus on Sakura's parents here and there. I mean any (good) parent would notice if something's off with their children. It just took a moment for the ever stubborn Mebuki to. But better late than never, huh?_

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Who would you want as your parent if you were in the Naruverse?**_

 _ **2\. Your arch enemy in the Naruverse would be?**_

 _My answers :_

 _1\. I'll totally kill the original story by saying that I want Shikaku as my father and Mikoto as my mother. Or I'd want Inoichi and Kushina. Or Tsunade and Orochimaru, because I'm weird like that._

 _2\. Temari. Because I'd have a hard time taking her seriously with her hair. But on a more serious note it would probably be Danzo._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 _ **Inherited Will of Fire**_

* * *

It's a Monday morning, so the students have to go to the academy. Sakura is no exception, but like a small portion of the student body she trains before going to the academy. She either trains in a forest or goes for a morning jog before going to get breakfast at a Dango shop and meeting with a ninja by the name of Anko Mitarashi and her best friend Ino Yamanaka.

That was her every day schedule for the morning.

Today however, just as she was heading towards the shop she was suddenly dragged off by none other than Naruto Uzumaki who didn't even notice her confused frown as he continued babbling about a prank he wanted to do.

Shisui, her ghost friend, being one to just go with the flow merely followed the eccentric blond as he dragged off Sakura.

 _'Where did Naruto even come from?'_ Sakura could only wonder as she was dragged off to an apartment complex.

"I have the things in here." Naruto informed walking up the stairs.

"I see."

"And I cleaned up the place just for you, dattebayo!" He exclaimed with a grin stopping in front of one of the doors and opening it.

"Pardon the intrusion." Sakura mumbled politely as she stepped inside.

At first glance the apartment did seem clean, but if one looked closely they'd notice that most of the stuff were either shoved under Naruto's bed or in his closet. _'I'll have to stop by one day to clean.'_ She mentally noted.

"Here." Naruto said holding out two spray cans for her, one pink and one green.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked tilting hear head to the side.

"We're going to decorate those boring brown fences in the village." Naruto said with a mischievous grin holding up his own two cans, one yellow and the other blue.

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught."

Sakura glanced at Shisui who merely shrugged, "Might be some good evading training." He stated.

Sakura let out a defeated sigh. "I'll follow your lead then Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, they won't be able to catch us!"

* * *

They did catch the two. Rather easily may Sakura add. Hilariously in Shisui's opinion.

Sakura could only lower her head down in shame as she stood in front of her class tied up with Naruto by a rope with Iruka scolding them.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stop causing problems for people Naruto? A ninja shouldn't be doing such things!"

"It's not like we hurt them or anything, dattebayo!" Naruto loudly whispered in defiance also looking down in shame.

"And you Sakura! I expected this from Naruto, but never would I have imagined something like this from you. To think I thought you were a good influence for Naruto, but it seems I'm clearly mistaken."

Sakura flinched at the disappointed tone, if there was one thing she hated it was disappointing someone, she wanted to always reach people's expectations, not reach bellow it.

"H-hai, I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." Sakura mumbled in apology.

"I'll have to tell your parents about this."

Sakura's eyes widened. No, Iruka can't do that! Especially not now that she's slowly but surely fixing the bonds between herself and her parents. If they hear about this, then things would surely go back to the way they were up until two days ago. Sakura couldn't let that happen.

"Sakura-chan had nothing to do with it, I was the one who forced her!" Naruto immediately yelled in Sakura's defense.

Iruka stayed quiet for a moment before looking at the girl who was still looking down in shame, "Is that true?"

 **'Say yes!'**

It would be easy to do that, huh? But she couldn't let Naruto take on the punishment for both their actions. She's not the type to not own up to her own actions, so with a nervous gulp she shook her head.

"I was in on the whole thing Iruka-sensei. Naruto didn't force me at all." She said in a clear tone looking up to face her teacher, a slight glint of defiance in her eyes. "I'll take any punishment for my actions."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Alright then, I'll let you two off easy this time. After the academy you two will have to clean up your mess, is that clear?"

"Hai." Both Sakura and Naruto chorused.

"Get to your seats."

* * *

It wasn't long after that event that lunch came around, the usual routine was that Sakura would try to ask Shikamaru to join her and Naruto for lunch only to be dragged off by the latter who didn't want Sakura forgetting about him. That was before Yota...happened.

So today Sakura stood her ground making Naruto confused. Sakura always complied to his selfishly childish whims after all. However Sakura merely motioned him to wait as she quietly woke Shikamaru up.

"What do you want?" The lazy boy grumbled rubbing his eyes tiredly, recently he had begun training in his clan techniques after all, and controlling shadows was not an easy feat.

"I wanted to extend an invitation to eat together with Naruto, Ino-chan, Chouji-kun and I." Sakura awkwardly said, she can't be overly familiar or else it would seem suspicious. And she knew that Shikamaru was smarter than he let on.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he stood up and began walking away.

Taking that as a yes (much to Naruto's confusion), Sakura followed Shikamaru while Naruto followed Sakura. They made an odd trio consisting of a prankster, a serious academic and the lazy boy. Even Iruka and Mizuki sent them an odd look as they passed by them on the way to Ino and Chouji's class.

Opening the door to the mostly empty class the trio walked in, their attention immediately drawn to a one-sided argument between a blonde girl, Ino, and a chubby boy, Chouji.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't let them walk over you like that! Shikamaru and I won't always be there to defend you, so you have to learn to stand up for yourself too!"

Chouji frowned. "But I don't like fighting."

Sakura smiled slightly at Chouji's pacifist nature, "Ino-chan!" She called interrupting the argument.

Surprised, Ino turned towards Sakura, "Sakura! I thought you were sick or something since you didn't show up in the morning!" She grinned making her way to her flower completely forgetting about the lecture she was giving.

Sakura sent Chouji a discreet wink making the boy realize that she had interrupted on purpose. He sent her a shyly thankful smile to which she only shrugged at as Shikamaru motioned Chouji to come down, much to the chubby boy's surprise. Usually they ate together in the classroom near the window to look at the clouds.

"Ino-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Naruto." Sakura said once Ino was in front of her.

"This troublemaker? I've heard about him before, but who knew he kinda looked like me?" Ino asked, to Naruto it seemed like she was being a bit snobbish, but everyone else knew she was just teasing. "You're not trying to replace me, are you Sakura?"

"No way!" Sakura denied with a giggle.

"Looks like this is turning out great." Shisui noted with a grin of his own, happy that Sakura was getting the hang of socializing.

"I was wondering if we could all eat together today?"

"With these two?" Ino asked motioning to Shikamaru and Chouji with a confused look.

"Is that a problem?" Sakura asked with a worried look.

"No, no, just surprised. You usually don't go out of your way like this." Ino explained.

"Oh..well," glancing shyly at the two who sent her inquiring looks she answered. "I just wanted to make new friends, and they s-seemed nice."

"T-that sounds nice." Chouji spoke up much to Ino and Shikamaru's surprise, "I-I mean I-I'd like for all of u-us to b-be f-friends..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru sighed. "I guess as long as we can have a view of the clouds."

"I guess if Sakura-chan wants to." Naruto agreed, though secretly he hoped he could make new friends as well.

"Then I guess it's settled, huh?" Ino grinned. "Any place in mind Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled. "I know the perfect-"

"Arf!"

And suddenly Sakura was staring at the ceiling with a dazed look as a white puppy licked her cheeks.

"Akamaru, what are you doing?!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Oi, get your mutt off of her!" Both Ino and Naruto yelled at the boy.

Sakura couldn't help but giggling. "It's alright, Akamaru here's a good boy." She informed as she patted Akamaru on the head sitting up.

Kiba observed quietly as Sakura stood up hugging Akamaru to herself with a fond smile. "That's odd, Akamaru usually doesn't like strangers." He noted with a questioning look directed at Sakura.

Sakura however shrugged, she herself didn't know why Akamaru took such a quick liking to her.

"Maybe Akamaru still has his memories?" Shisui guessed.

Eyes slightly widening Sakura looked down at a happy Akamaru. "You remembered...?" She whispered.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Guys, break will be over if we keep chatting." Shikamaru informed.

"Then, would you two like to join us?" Sakura asked Kiba.

"Really?!" He excitedly asked before coughing. "I mean, yeah sure, why not? Akamaru seems like he likes you anyways." He coolly said making Sakura and Ino giggle at his try to be cool.

* * *

Sakura led the group to a forest clearing. "Is this okay?" She asked as the others looked around.

"This place..." Naruto trailed off with a frown.

"Kinda seems familiar." Kiba finishes.

"There's a lot of forests in the village, so that isn't surprising." Shikamaru said, even though he himself couldn't help but feel an odd sense of deja vu.

It isn't long after that the group immediately clicks. Shikamaru laying against the tree contently watching Chouji, Naruto and Kiba play after declining their offer to join in. Sakura and Ino laying near Shikamaru as well while playing with Akamaru who was pleased at the attention he was getting.

Shikamaru lazily looked up at the sky filled with countless clouds, a lazy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. _'I can get used to this.'_ Was his last thought before he closed his eyes for a nap.

That day the whole group decided to skip classes to just hang out despite knowing that they'll get in trouble with their parents.

And Shisui caught a Hyuuga girl spying on them. He'll have to tell Sakura about it later.

* * *

"Don't you two have to go clean up as punishment?" Shikamaru suddenly asked once he, Sakura and Naruto reached the empty academy in order to pack their stuff.

Naruto and Sakura shared a panicked look. "We gotta go!" Both yelled grabbing their bags and running away leaving dirt behind.

"Hey, where did Naruto and Sakura-chan go?" Chouji asked walking up to Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru shrugged with an amused look, before noticing that Ino was missing. "Where's Ino?"

"Said she had to have a talk with Kiba about something." Chouji shrugged.

Both can guess that it had something to do with not tainting a certain cherry blossom.

* * *

Later that day Hinata walks home feeling sad.

 _'Why didn't I ask to join them?'_ She wondered to herself recalling how badly she wanted to eat with Naruto and the others.

But she was too scared they would think she's weird and say no.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura drowned out Iruka yelling at them for being delinquents and playing hooky as they scrubbed the graffiti off of the fences.

"Do I really have to clean this?" Naruto suddenly asked looking at the writings of how he'll become Hokage written on the fence.

"Yes." Iruka bluntly said before he continued his lecture.

"This sucks." Naruto pouted but complied anyways, if only to make sure Sakura doesn't start nagging too. Don't get him wrong, Sakura-chan is awesome but she can be quite a nag.

"Iruka-sensei, don't you have to grade our tests?" Sakura asked.

"I already did."

"You're a good teacher."

"Flattery won't make me let you two off." Iruka informed crossing his arms. "Although it does get you two some ramen when you're done."

Naruto grinned increasing his speed while Sakura smiled at Iruka's tsundere behavior.

* * *

"You two seem happy." Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru Nara, states as she looks at Chouji and Shikamaru. Okay, Chouji seemed happy. Shikamaru was as lazy as usual. But since Chouji's happy, Shikamaru surely is as well, deep inside anyways.

"We made some new friends today auntie." Chouji says with a small grin.

"Is that so? I'd like to meet them."

"Mom..." Shikamaru groaned.

"What? I want to see who you two hang out with." Yoshino argued.

"Me too." Shikaku suddenly spoke up entering the dining room. "It's rare for you two to willingly talk to anyone aside from Ino." He explained the silent question.

"My mom and dad will probably want to too." Chouji thoughtfully said.

"Then it's settled! I'll talk with them and we can work out when. Make sure to inform your friends."

"How troublesome."

* * *

Iruka slurped on his noodles as he and his two students chatted with one another. "Come to think of it, why did you even go along with Naruto's prank Sakura?" He asked directing his gaze to Sakura.

Sakura blinked at him, a thoughtful look spreading on her face. "I guess it seemed like fun." She shrugged.

 _'To think that my currently number one ranked student is secretly a prankster.'_

* * *

"Knock that goofy smile off." Hana Inuzuka, the older sister of Kiba says poking Kiba's forehead with a chopstick. "It's creepy."

"Shut up, ya old hag!" Kiba replies as he chewed on his food.

"Come on now you two, be civil." Tsume Inuzuka, the mother of these two and head of the Inuzuka clan, chides her two children before leaning in closer to her youngest. "So what's got you so happy as a dog that just got a juicy meat?"

"Nothing!"

"I bet he has a crush." Hana says with a sly smile.

"I don't! I just made some friends today, right boy?"

"Arf!"

"That's a surprise." Hana says, though secretly she's happy for her little brother.

"Who would be crazy enough to put up with you?" Tsume mockingly asks before shrugging. "It doesn't matter, just don't go doing stupid things with your friend."

"Does skipping class to play ninja count?" Kiba nervously asks.

"Did your teachers caught you?"

"No."

"Then no, it isn't stupid."

 _'What kind of logic is that?'_

 _'After all a ninja must be able to hide and evade their enemies. It's good training I suppose. Besides, knowing Kiba he wouldn't be able to sit still anyways, so it's good that he's doing something productive. I guess his new friends aren't bad pups.'_ Tsume thinks to herself as Hana changes the topic.

* * *

"What? There was a girl spying on us?" Sakura asks as she sets up her targets in order to practice her Shurikenjutsu, an art Shisui wants her to perfect for some odd reason.

"Yeah, she clearly belongs to the Hyuga clan." Shisui informs.

"My age, Hyuuga clan, female...oh. You're talking about Hinata? Who knew she would stalk us for no reason?" Sakura wondered.

"Hinata? She's the heiress of the Hyuga clan, isn't she? She was involved in the Hyuga affair."

"Hyuga affair?"

"Oh, right you don't know about that, do you?"

"Nope."

"Well if you manage to hit all your targets at in the middle I'll tell you the story."

Sakura nodded, she felt more enthusiastic now that she has a challenge.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Next chapter will probably focus on something other than the academy._

 _ **Questions :**_

 _ **1\. Which ninja do you respect the most?**_

 _ **2\. If you can choose anyone to become Hokage who would it be and why?**_

 _ **My answers :**_

 _1\. Rock Lee. There isn't any ninja that I respect more than him. He can't use Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu, only Taijutsu. And look how hard-working he is. It just brings me to tears, because I love his character. I wish that they would have made another series where he's the main character. In my opinion he's the one who taught me never to give up and that training pays off. He taught be that even if I don't have everything handed out to me, with enough dedication I can reach my goals. For that, he will always have a special place in my heart. Always._

 _2\. Anko. Imagine the hilarious craziness and madness that would follow. Or I would choose Sakura. 'Cause she's kind of qualified to become Hokage, well at least during Shippuden considering she was Tsunade's apprentice and would surely know her way around being a Hokage._


	12. Honor

_**Author's note : Hey, hope y'all are having a good day. Here's the new chapter, sorry for taking so long!**_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Joker-chan no own Naruto desu~ See how bad my Japanese is? There you have it, I don't own Naruto. Just the plot of this story, ne?_

* * *

 ** _Inherited Will of Fire_**

* * *

Naruto was having a nice dream, it involved being Hokage and building a nation with a wide selection of ramen from all over the country. Once someone would taste the ramen they'd forget all about bullying others and instead would want to be friends with everyone.

His dream was just reaching the climax where all the Kage were gathered together as Teuchi was serving Naruto's favorite miso ramen, and right by his side was Sakura who was feeding him while Ino was feeding their other friends who were also there.

"This is a creation sent from the heavens!" one of the Kage roared.

The others cheered in agreement.

"I propose that we all unite in order to build a country dedicated to ramen. The art of making it, the art of eating it, and everything else involving ramen." Naruto declared.

"RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!" Everyone started cheering.

Then suddenly everything went black and his head is hurting. It didn't take him long to realize he fell off his own bed. _'And I was just having an awesome dream….'_ He complained in his thoughts trying to curl up and sleep again.

He doesn't even get to the point of sleeping because suddenly someone's knocking on his door. "Go away!" He yelled in annoyance. Who would be visiting him anyways? Probably his landlord demanding money. "I already paid!"

Besides it was like five in the morning, he still had around two more hours to sleep until he has to get to the academy. If he doesn't Iruka-sensei would come and get him.

The knocking stopped for a moment, and Naruto assumed that the landlord gave up, but then the persistent knocking continued.

Feeling annoyed Naruto stalked over to the door prepared to give his landlord a good piece of his mind, only for his words to die in his throat when he sees who was at the door.

"Sakura-chan…" He breathed out in surprise.

 _'What's she doing here so early in the morning?!'_ Naruto's mind screamed, because even though he was delighted to see Sakura, it was still too early in his opinion.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"A-ah, yeah," Naruto mumbled glancing back to his apartment, "It's a bit messy though, ttebayo." He warned stepping aside.

"That's alright, you can go to sleep again if you want."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, why would Sakura-chan visit him and then tell him to go sleep? But too tired to even question it and not well versed in social etiquette he nodded and stumbled back to his bed in a drowsy state.

Maybe he'd dream about ramen again?

Instead he fell into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like only ten minutes, but when he started to stir it was because the sunlight was shining on him. But stubborn as he was Naruto refused to get up just yet.

"Mom said we'd head there in two weeks." He heard Sakura-chan say.

He frowned, who was Sakura-chan talking to?

"Possess the whole trip? Is that even safe?"

Naruto was sure no one else was in his apartment. But he was curious, he didn't know Sakura was the type to talk to herself. _'I didn't think Sakura-chan could be a weirdo.'_ But it was refreshing to figure out that Sakura-chan had her flaws as well.

Straining his ears to listen better he jumped in surprise when his alarm clock starting ringing. There went his chance to listen in to whatever Sakura-chan was talking about.

He sat up from his bed and turned off the clock, normally he'd just throw it at the wall, but he couldn't afford it anymore. His pranking tools took too much money. And the Sandaime won't pinch in to help the things he destroyed anymore.

"Oh, Naruto you're up." Sakura-chan greeted him as if she wasn't just talking to herself a minute ago.

"G'morning Sakura-chan." He lazily greeted with a yawn.

"You should go dress up for the academy." Sakura noted.

Naruto looked down at his attire, long shuriken patterned loose fitting pants with matching long sleeve.

"Nice pajama by the way." She giggled.

"G-gramps bought this f-for me!" Naruto defended himself quickly.

"He has quite the taste."

With that Naruto fled to his bathroom in need for a shower, he quickly noticed that his bathroom was cleaner and actually had a nice smell. It kind of smelled like some flower, but the scent wasn't overly strong.

Brushing his teeth and showering took less than twenty minutes.

Then Naruto merely opened the bathroom door to walk over to his closet to grab his orange jumpsuit, completely forgetting that Sakura-chan was there before she coughed.

"Naruto, it's not appropriate to walk around with only a towel while your friend's over." Sakura-chan chided him, but for some reason her voice sounded different and a bit more amused. Almost like she was being mean.

Naruto frowned, Sakura-chan was never mean to him. So was it his imagination?

"S-so go change in the bathroom before breakfast g-gets cold." Maybe it was his imagination, considering Sakura-chan's voice was back to normal.

Shrugging it off Naruto did as told and put on his usual attire before he went back, he realized that his whole apartment seemed cleaner, and had that same flower scent.

"Sakura-chan, did you clean this place up?" Naruto asked.

"Took you long enough to realize." Sakura-chan giggled at him.

Naruto only offered her a sheepish smile as he sat down to eat. Breakfast as Sakura had called it, was merely some onigiri. But even so Naruto couldn't be any happier, this is after all the first time he's ever had breakfast with someone else instead of by himself.

"You didn't have to come and clean, ya know?" Naruto found himself saying as he munched on his seventh onigiri.

"I wanted to. Besides, I'm usually up early anyways." Sakura assured waving him off as she cleaned the rice cooker. Naruto didn't even know he had one.

"Well, " Naruto started glancing at the clock, a look of mischief replacing his cheery attitude, "We have enough time for a prank!"

"The last one wasn't so memorable." Sakura dryly said.

"Iruka-sensei just got lucky, ttebayo!"

"Perhaps." Sakura allowed staring off at space, a slight glare on her features.

Naruto blinked following Sakura's gaze, but there was nothing there. Just air. He ignored that fact, maybe Sakura-chan was just daydreaming after all.

"So? Are ya in?" Naruto excitedly asked.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know Naruto, the civilians will only get annoyed at us."

"But pranking is fun!" Naruto tried to persuade her.

"I know, but isn't it kind of boring? There's no honor nor is it fun to mess with civilians." Sakura pointed out.

Naruto could agree to that, since the only fun part about messing with civilians was when he would get chased and had to improvise an escape route.

"Then who do we prank?" Naruto curiously asked.

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face before she gave a decisive nod, "We mess with higher ranking people, pull of big pranks, and most of all we don't get caught even when they know it's us because we'd just be _that_ good. If we can pull that off...we know we're true ninja."

"That sounds hard." Naruto pointed out, but his mouth was stretched up into a grin. He was excited at the prospect.

"It's challenging." Sakura said with a grin of her own, "You in?" she asked holding up her open hand.

Naruto slapped his hand on hers, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing through his apartment, "Believe it."

"Good, now I have to go meet up with Ino-chan, I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded, his mind already going through ideas of their future pranks.

"Umm, can you see me?"

Sakura blinked at the brunette in front of her, the girl didn't look dangerous or seemed to have any ulterior motives. With a quick glance to Shisui who gave her an assuring look she decided to give talking to this spirit a chance.

"Yes." Sakura nodded at the spirit in front of her.

The brunette seemed surprised for a moment, but then a warm smile lit up her features. "Sakumo-san was right then."

"Excuse me?" Sakura questioned.

At the same time Shisui had asked, " _The_ Sakumo?" with an almost fanboyish look on his face.

The brunette in front of them giggled, "Yes, _the_ Sakumo Hatake."

Sakura's eyes widened immediately, she now recognized the name as well.

 **'** **Konoha's White Fang'** Inner murmured with awe.

"I'd have thought that Sakumo-san would have passed on already, but I suppose thinking about the circumstances of his death it would be logical for him to have not passed on yet." Shisui mused aloud, a contemplative look on his face.

Sakura nodded in agreement to his musings, simply because the fact that Sakumo was the one who took his own life by suicide was enough for one to conclude that he was in a despairing situation.

 **'You think he regrets saving his teammates instead of completing the mission?'** Inner curiously asked.

Sakura shrugged, because she didn't know. How could she know something about someone who she's never met before? It's simply impossible.

"Would you take us to him? We'd like to meet him." Shisui requested of the brunette earning Sakura's attention.

Sakura opened her mouth to protest, she did have the academy to go to after all, only to feel her mouth closing on its own. _'Inner!'_ She whined.

 **'We can't pass this off Sakura. Besides our perfect attendance record's been botched already.'**

Sakura's shoulders slumped in defeat, because as much as she hated to admit it, Inner did have a point.

"Of course, who knows? Maybe you two can help him." The brunette said with a knowing smile.

Shisui seemed excited at the prospect, but Sakura was skeptical. It's been years since the accident, and now his honor was already back in place. No one blamed him for anything anymore. So why was Sakumo still around?

"My name's Rin by the way." The girl informed them.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :** That's a wrap, I guess? Finally going to focus on Sakura's ability a bit more in the next chapter, and Naruto's not quite sharp enough to grasp that Sakura was definitely talking to someone._

 ** _Questions :_**

 ** _1\. You can send anyone back in Madara and Hashirama's time, who would it be?_**

 ** _2\. You can be reincarnated as one of the Konoha 12's older sibling. Who's your little sibling?_**

 ** _My answers :_**

1\. I'd probably send Kakashi, if for my own amusement.

2\. I'd either be Shikamaru's or Shino's. And I'd probably try to set them up with Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, because I'd just be that type of big sister.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rin-san, may I ask how long you've been observing me?" Sakura boldly asked.

She wasn't stupid, and she prided herself in her intelligence, so she knew without a doubt that the mysterious ghost had been observing her.

"Oh, about a week now." Rin truthfully answered while offering her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry if it disturbs you."

Sakura shook her head in assurance, "It's Shisui's incompetence that made me unaware of you anyways." She joked.

"Hey!" Shisui protested, "How was I suppposed to know you were being followed?"

Sakura opted to ignore his question, truth be told it did disturb her. The fact that someone could trail her so easily, ghost or not.

'This time I was lucky, if it had been a living person...'

She shuddered to imagine what would happen.

Shisui seemed to be thinking the same thing as her judging by his guarded expression.

"Are you two okay?" Rin questioned a bit worriedly.

Sakura gave the girl a tight smile as they turned to another corner. "Yes, my name's Sakura Haruno by the way." She informed despite knowing that the girl probably knew.

"Who are you anyways? I mean the only thing we know about you is your name." Shisui asked, taking note of the fact that they seemed to be heading to the memorial stone.

Rin smiled at them.

"My name is Rin Nohara. I liked strawberries, my teammates, and reading. I disliked bullies. My hobbies were collecting sea shells, practicing my medical ninjutsu, and training with my team. My dream was...to one day pass on my skills to the next generation."

Both Shisui and Sakura noticed how the girl spoke in past tense, but they didn't comment on it at all. Instead they just nodded.

"How about you two?" Rin asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't you already know about us Stalker-chan?" Shisui lightly asked, a sly smile quirking on his lips.

Rin sent Shisui a playful glare, the playfulness was given away by the smile she had.

"Name's Shisui Uchiha, I like sweets, the village, training and my clan. I don't have any dislikes. My dream..." Shisui trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing.

Rin noticed how unlike her, Shisui didn't use past tense. He talked as if he was still alive. Odd.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like also like sweets, reading, clothes and my friend. I dislike loud people, bullies and when people ask if my hair is naturally pink."

"How about your dream?" Rin curiously asked.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, what if Rin laughs at her dream? As much as Sakura's confidence had progressed she didn't like the thought of someone laughing at her dream.

'What do we have to lose anyways?'

Deciding to trust Inner, Sakura opened her mouth.

"My aspirations are to graduate at the top of my class, make a name for myself as a kunoichi and become stronger than the Sannin."

Rin looked at her for a moment, as if seeing her for the first time.

She never laughed. She just nodded at Sakura's dream and offered her a gentle smile.

"That's a nice dream, I'm rooting for you."

Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks coloring pink in embarrassment.

Shisui's laughter echoed around them, before he bent down to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Sakura's got a little crush~!" He sang.

Sakura didn't even register his words, because Rin's smile was so entrancing.

It was the warmest smile she's ever seen.

And she fell in love with it.

.o0o.o0o.

Sakumo stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at the memorial stone.

Sakumo had already given up on the hope of Kakashi moving on from the deaths of his whole team.

It made something inside of him churn, if only he was still alive, maybe he could have done something. Maybe he could have prevented at least Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara's death.

Then maybe...maybe he could have seen Kakashi smile.

But he killed himself. Because of that, he didn't get the chance to help Kakashi.

He sighed turning his attention to the memorial stone. His eyes scanning each and every name before stopping at one name that held a lot of significance.

The one name, belonging to the only person who has ever managed to het through to Kakashi and teach Kakashi the importance of teamwork.

Too bad he had to die as soon as he managed to teach Kakashi that one important lesson.

"Sakumo-san!"

Sakumo blinked, turning to look at Rin Nohara.

Truth be told Sakumo held a great deal of respect for the young girl, her loyalty to the village was the most noteworthy one he's ever seen.

Who else had ever taken a Lightning Blade from the boy they loved to make sure a Tailed Beast wouldn't be unleashed on their village?

"Rin-chan," He greeted with a smile, depressed or not, Rin always managed to ooze a relaxing aura.

His eyes wandered over to Rin's two companions, immediately taking interest in them.

.o0o.o0o.

Shisui has never been the stereotypical Uchiha, and aside from a few verbal ticks here and there along with his Uchiha features, no one would have guessed that he was an Uchiha.

He had been defying the typical Uchiha stereotype since he was born, and got away with it because he was a prodigy.

So, when Sakumo Hatake stood in front of him Shisui could only stare in awe.

This was the man who practically fits as the definition for "Will of Fire" and has always been an idol in the eyes of Shisui Uchiha despite every negative things he's heard about him.

"Hello, who may you be?" Sakumo asked offering Shisui a polite smile.

Shisui paused.

The Sakumo Hatake just asked him for his name.

Ha! Itachi would totally be jealous of him at the moment.

"Shisui Uchiha!" He grinned at the man, a goofy aura radiating out of him.

Sakumo didn't react to the clan name, no, he was too professional to show what he thought about the Uchiha clan name.

(He respected them before they gave Kakashi a hard time, accusing his son of killing Obito Uchiha to obtain a Sharingan. But he didn't think they deserved getting massacred.)

"Pleasure to meet you, Shisui."

"Sir, it's my pleasure to meet you. I am honored to be even talking to you. You are my biggest inspiration sir!" Shisui confessed.

Sakumo decided that he liked Shisui, he seemed like a nice boy. Not to mention how flattered he felt.

.o0o.o0o.

Sakura stood next to the ANBU wearing a dog mask, eyeing the ninja curiously.

'You'd think an ANBU would have something better to do.' She thought to herself.

Call it a childish curiosity, but ANBU has always interested her. She did know the bare minimum of them, but aside from that she knew next to nothing.

Did ANBU have their own lounge? And how big was their paycheck?

Do they get to choose their own mask or not? Why did they not hide their hair if it defeats the purpose of wearing a mask?

Her eyes keenly looked at the ANBU next to her.

Aside from the gravity defying hair, there wasn't any other clue on his identity. Well, if you were a normal person at least.

If you were Sakura, who can see ghosts and is admittedly smart for her age, you'd put two and twp together and realize that the ANBU member was related to Sakumo. And that the reason why Sakumo couldn't move on had something to do with the man next to her.

Sakura decided that she'll just refer to the man as Inu. It made things easier for her and Inner.

She followed his gaze, trying to decipher which name he was looking at.

It sounded easier said than done considering he was wearing a mask.

"Oh, there you are Sakura." Rin smiled taking a stand next to her.

Sakura didn't startle, already used to Shisui popping out of nowhere. Maybe it was a ghost thing?

Instead her eyes found Rin's name engraved on the stone. It was odd.

Sakura couldn't help but feel weird, because to her it felt like Rin was still alive, but the name on the stone proved that the brunette was dead.

It felt...like she was a freak. The only thing pleasant about her ability to see ghosts was her friendship with Shisui.

She hated hearing ghosts cry, wail, and rage on. She hated how some would keep following her if they found out she could actually see them.

"The boy...I mean ninja standing next to you is Sakumo's son and my old teammate."

Sakura blinked out of her thoughts, ears perking up in interest in what Rin had to say.

"His name's Kakashi Hatake. He's in his early twenties right now. And...he's all alone."

Sakura's eyes softened as she gazed at Kakashi. It must be awful not having anyone.

She couldn't imagine not talking to Ino-chan, her parents, Shisui, and all her other friends.

"I'm looking after him. It's my job, you see?"

Sakura wanted to ask why. Why was it Rin's job? Why did Rin have such a heartbroken smile?

.o0o.o0o.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed once Sakura had entered the classroom interrupting their lesson.

"You're late Sakura," Iruka said giving her a worried look, "Did something happen?"

 _"My name's Rin by the way."_

"I..."

What could she say? She met a kind ghost who she can't stop thinking about for some reason? That the name Rin Nohara was stuck in her head?

"I lost track of time." Sakura mumbled out, "I apologize." she had a feeling that it might happen again considering Shisui's a bad influence on her.

Iruka frowned at her telling her to stay after class. Apparently she had missed lunch break already.

She didn't notice the worried look Naruto sent her when she plopped down between him and Shikamaru.

Nor the raised eyebrow Shikamaru sent her way.

She just stared ahead at the chalkboard, looking but not seeing.

Wondering how someone like Rin died.

Rin didn't seem that old to her, so maybe it was a mission gone wrong? Either way Sakura found it so unfair that someone with such...such a warm smile could die so early.

For the first time in a while she was reminded of how unfair the ninja world could be.

Shisui, Might Duy, the Uchiha clan, Sakumo...and Rin. They were nice people. They didn't deserve to die.

She glanced at Naruto, would Naruto die one day? Would Naruto get killed?

Her gut churned uncomfortably, the thought of someone like Naruto, someone so cheerful and warm, getting killed during a mission made her sick.

She wouldn't let that happen.

She'll protect her friends. No matter what it takes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded, a smile forming on her face. It wasn't forced, but it wasn't sincere either.

"I just had a weird day."

"It's a drag, but we'll wait for you outside." Shikamaru informed getting up from his seat.

Sakura almost forgot that Iruka wanted to talk to her.

She sighed as her two friends slipped out of class, what was she going to say to Iruka anyways?

She walked over to Iruka's desk.

He looked at her, managing both a concerned look and an assuring smile.

Idly, Sakura wondered how it would be like to have Rin as a teacher. Rin did want to pass off her skills to the next generation, right?

What was Rin doing right now?

Probably keeping Kakashi company.

Kakashi...

Another person who Sakura felt bad for.

"I'm worried about you Sakura."

"Why?" Sakura dumbly asked.

"You...it's hard to explain, but it's always seemed like something's been bothering you since you've joined my class. Lately, it's been getting worse though..." Iruka explained.

Sakura didn't say anything.

Iruka was correct, lately it had been getting worse. Because soon her family trip will be happening.

Shisui will meet up with Itachi.

And she wasn't sure about the future anymore, but for Shisui...for some reason she would do anything.

Her eyes widened.

Had she gotten so attached?

Why?

(She didn't notice how easily her thoughts wandered from Rin to Shisui)

"I'm just worried about..my best friend." It was odd calling Shisui her best friend.

Iruka furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Wasn't Ino Yamanaka her best friend? What could be bothering Ino enough to bother Sakura?

"He..he always acts cheerful, but I can tell that's just an act, or an exageration of his personality." Sakura quietly explained.

Iruka was even more confused. Who was 'he'? The only one who could fit with what Sakura just said was Naruto.

"Have you ever tried talking to him about it?"

"Umm, not really. The thought never crossed my mind."

Iruka gave her an encouraging smile, "Communication is a healthy part of friendship. I'm sure he'll open up."

"You think so?" Sakura shyly asked peeking up at Iruka.

"Yes, you can't be best friends if you two don't trust each other enough to open up."

Sakura nodded and bid Iruka a good day.

When she reached outside the academy Naruto and the others were waiting for her.

Saying something about going out for ramen.

She smiled, not at them, but at the trio standing behind her.

Sakumo offered her a polite smile.

Rin gave her that warm smile she liked.

And Shisui...

He grinned at her.

She trusted Shisui.

The question was, did he trust her?

She hoped he did.


	14. Chapter 14

Humming a cheery tune under his breath, the Haruno family's resident ghost freeloader watched the youngest Haruno make the homework she would be missing during her little leave.

Sakura didn't even seem like she had any difficulty making those homework, or maybe that was Shisui's ego talking. He was prideful about his first student after all. Itachi didn't count since it was like a mutual partnership, wherein they both improved by him teaching Itachi new stuff and Itachi keeping him from lazing around.

With Sakura though, it was different. He did improve himself, but not in the training sense. More like the human sense? It didn't really make sense. Sakura taught him what it's like to be a kid. He didn't really have much of a childhood considering he was born during the Third Shinobi War, and had participated towards the end of it. Unlike Sakura, he never got the chance to experience a peaceful childhood. Yet he wouldn't change that fact even if he could, because he had helped his village, and ensured that Sakura and her friends could enjoy the peace he couldn't.

That was worth not experiencing a childhood.

"Shisui, do you trust me?"

Shisui blinked at Sakura's intense look. His characteristic onyx eyes staring at Sakura's emerald colored eyes.

"Yes, I do." Shisui answered without any real thought.

Of course he trusted Sakura, if he hadn't then he wouldn't be teaching her nor allowing her to ensure he meets up with Itachi. Heck, if he didn't trust her he wouldn't even be freeloading at her place.

She didn't give him any reason to _not_ trust her.

Sakura didn't look satisfied with his answer, and instead she frowned at him.

"Liar." She accused in a hurt tone.

Shisui's face flashed in confusion, and a part of him felt bad despite not knowing what he had done, "What?" He asked.

"You don't trust me."

"I do trust you Sakura, what would make you think I don't?" It was his turn to frown at her.

"You haven't told me the truth."

Shisui didn't need her to explain what the truth was, he knew she was talking about the massacre and what really happened that day. But he couldn't tell her, ignorance was a bliss, and he didn't want her to get too deeply involved. He was practically painting a target on her back already by meeting with Itachi, he didn't need Sakura doing something reckless like trying to confront Danzo or something.

 _'But she wouldn't.'_ His mind told him.

He didn't want to ruin her childhood by getting her involved. He didn't want her to know, because if she knew, she would undeniably _never_ see Konoha in the same light. And he'd rather she still see Konoha in an innocent light.

He didn't want her smile to disappear.

But the hurt look she was giving him was absolutely heart-wrenching, the look hurt always is when it comes to children. They were so innocent that they could make you feel bad about anything really, and this wasn't just any kid, this was _Sakura_ , his...student. His friend.

However, he couldn't be selfish anymore. She deserved the truth, maybe not as much as Sasuke did, but she was up there in the list.

"Are you sure you want to know the truth?" He seriously asked.

He wished she would say no.

But Sakura's always been the curious type of girl.

"Yes."

Shisui nodded at Sakura's determined look.

That afternoon, Sakura Haruno found out the whole truth about the Uchiha Massacre, and everyone's involvement in it. Her view of Konoha was utterly shattered, and she could never see Konoha with rose tinted glasses again.

"Do you regret knowing the truth?" Shisui asked her when he was done.

Despite how shaken she was, she quickly shook her head. "No, I don't..." She looked at him, her voice gaining more confidence. "Konoha needs to change."

Shisui's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"A village blaming a clan for something they wouldn't do...that's messed up. Why couldn't the Hokage just ask the Yamanaka clan to find out the truth? It would complicate things, but it would have avoided a senseless massacre. A village shouldn't be so biased towards a clan nor discriminating towards one single child."

Her emerald eyes gained a determined steel to them.

"This village needs to change." She repeated. "And I will make sure it changes."

Shisui didn't know what to say, for once he was at a loss for words.

Konoha changing for the better?

A village where clans aren't biased and the children could be genuinely happy?

It sounded...so surreal. Yet so nice.

But did Konoha really need to change?

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

"Sakura-chan, it's time to leave!" Mebuki Haruno called out.

Sakura looked at Shisui. For the first time ever, he seemed nervous. Usually it was her that was nervous, but she did understand why Shisui was so nervous. It wasn't every day you turned into a ghost and meet up with someone who thinks you're dead after all.

She gave him an encouraging smile. "It'll be fine." She stated.

If it was possible Shisui seemed more worried. "But what if it won't be?" He mumbled.

"It'll be fine." Sakura repeated.

Shisui frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust you enough to trust my life in your hands."

"But I don't trust myself." Shisui admitted.

"Then do you trust me?" Sakura smiled at him.

Shisui nodded without hesitation.

"You'll meet up with Itachi, you'll talk to him, he'll be glad to see you, you two will scheme up something or another, and everything will be fine. Want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because _I_ said so." Sakura confidently said as she walked over to Shisui. "So trust me."

Shisui's eyes widened before he smiled. Sakura really had changed from the meek crybaby he first met, now she was more confident and mature.

"All that's left is to wish you a safe trip." Sakura smiled softly at Shisui.

Shisui took her by surprise as he engulfed her into a hug. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked her.

"You...I can feel you..." Sakura mumbled returning the hug. She could actually touch him!

But how?

 **'No time to wonder about that, for now we have to concentrate at the task at hand. We can dwell on this later.'** Inner sighed feeling a headache coming on for her.

"Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

 _"Rin-san, could you look after my friends for me while I'm gone, please?"_

Rin Nohara smiled at her late sensei's son.

As usual, Naruto Uzumaki was causing trouble for his peers and elders, but Rin wouldn't expect anything less. Besides, she was actually enjoying how energetic Naruto was.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Honestly," Naruto's teacher, Iruka Umino, dragged Naruto by the ear to his seat ignoring the how the other kids were snickering. "It's been a while since you've acted up like this, what happened?"

"I'm just killing time till Sakura-chan gets back." Naruto grumbled crossing his arms. "Besides, she promised we'd pull off a super duper awesome prank when she gets back, so I'm training."

Iruka couldn't decide whether he found Naruto's statement endearing or if he was pissed off at how casual Naruto played his pranks to be.

"Detention."

"Ehh?! Why!" Naruto yelled in protest.

Iruka ignored Naruto's protest, inwardly knowing he would end up treating Naruto to ramen later, made Naruto sit down, and caught Shikamaru sleeping in class.

"Shikamaru! Detention for you too!" He yelled.

Shikamaru startled before mumbling a troublesome under his breath.

What Iruka didn't know was that he would end up treating Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Kiba to ramen.

Rin giggled at the scene.

 _'It seems like they already have someone looking out for them Sakura, but a promise is a promise.'_

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

Shisui ducked down just in time to avoid a kunai to Sakura's head.

Despite how inconvenient the kimono Mebuki had given him to wear was, he was still able to effortlessly dodge four more kunai.

"Who's there?" He called out in Sakura's voice taking out a few kunai of his own, Sakura never left without a weapon on her person after all.

The answer to his question came in another kunai.

He deflected it back towards the direction it came from and he stepped back to avoid a blade swinging at him.

"Answer me or I'll have to fight back." He calmly said taking another step back as his eyes darted around the alley he was in.

It suddenly got too quiet for his liking.

 _'Kai!'_ He inwardly yelled immediately recognizing that he was in a Genjutsu.

He broke out of it just in time to avoid another kunai, but this time as he stepped back he had triggered a trap. Shuriken and kunai came flying at him from every direction.

 _"I trust you."_

He body flickered quickly towards the direction the previous kunai came from and brought down Sakura's kunai towards their attacker. His kunai met its target, only for the body of his attacker to deform into various crows.

"Caw, caw..." The crows cawed as they flew away and revealed a familiar person.

"Itachi..."

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

 _ **Chapter End**_

 _ **.o0o.o0o.**_

 _ **Author's Note:** It's been a while since I updated, eh? Sorry about that! Actually it's thanks to _Xx Onyx Pearl xX _that I even updated, so this chapter is dedicated to her:)_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What summon would Sakura have?_**

 ** _2\. What do you think Itachi will think in the next chapter?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_He body flickered quickly towards the direction the previous kunai came from and brought down Sakura's kunai towards their attacker. His kunai met its target, only for the body of his attacker to deform into various crows._

 _"Caw, caw..." The crows cawed as they flew away and revealed a familiar person._

 _"Itachi..."_

Shisui gasped as Itachi lifted him up by Sakura's throat. "Who are you little girl?"

"W-wait, it's me. _Shisui_." Shisui gasped out mentally apologizing to Sakura for the damage that was being inflicted on her throat. Itachi's fingers loosened enough for him to pry them off. He succeeded in doing so, only because Itachi allowed him to.

"I am not a fool." Itachi neutrally said.

Shisui picked up the denial in his tone, a trait he's learned from years of knowing the Uchiha. "Itachi it is me. I can proof it!"

"How?"

For a split second Itachi sounded so vulnerable, just like he had back when his teammate was killed and everyone else congratulated him for unlocking his Sharingan. Emerald green eyes softened. "Ask me anything only the two of us would know."

And he did.

Itachi fired off questions and questions that only they would know.

Shisui answered questions after questions until there were none left.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help but smile in amusement as Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki paced back in forward in his office, their other friends Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba looking resigned to their... _lively_ behavior.

He waved off his annoyed secretary.

"What may I help you with today?" He asked the children in front of him. If it were any other Kage they would be annoyed if Academy students randomly barged into their office using their Clan status as a means to force their secretary to let kids in, but Hiruzen was a more lenient kind of Kage.

Ino Yamanaka straightened up, looking as diplomatic as an amateur, but determined. Something Hiruzen could appreciate from the new generation would be that they had more guts than his did.

"We would all like to request permission to leave Konoha."

"Permission denied." Hiruzen automatically said. "Sakura Haruno will be back eventually, there is no need to be so hasty." He informed once again wondering how the pink haired child could possibly have both the Yamanaka clan heiress and the Jinchuriki as her self-proclaimed guards.

"But we miss her!" Kiba piped in with Akamaru barking in agreement.

 _'It seems like Tsume's boy is on his way to being stringed by Sakura Haruno as well.'_ Hiruzen thought.

He didn't think that Sakura Haruno had any ill intentions by befriending these children in front of him and it was also expected considering Ino had initiated the forming of this group by befriending Sakura Haruno. But it was still worrying for a civilian to have this much power over these children.

He had no doubt that if the Haruno child ever chose to become a diplomatic or such, she would have a huge saying in Konohagakure's affairs. Something which Hiruzen didn't know how to feel about.

"And when we went to her room-"

"You broke in her house?" Hiruzen asked furrowing his eyebrows in concern. Trespassing was punishable, but he would just let them off with a warning. They didn't mean anything ill by it.

"That's not important gramps! Her room was a mess! It's never a mess, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome," The Nara heir finally spoke up. "She was probably on a rush."

 _'Left in a haste? Was she searching for something?'_ Hiruzen's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"You really are Shisui...but how?"

Shisui gave Itachi a sad smile. "I died Itachi, I thought I'd stay dead. But then I woke up. I couldn't interact with anything -until recently that is, but even then I don't know if it was a fluke or not- and I couldn't speak with anyone. To put it bluntly, I woke up as a ghost. A _ghost_." Shisui repeated taking a deep breath. "And the Uchiha clan was _gone_ ," Itachi flinched, "I guess something happened, but you can explain it to me."

"So you can possess anyone's body? Why choose this one?" Itachi questioned with a slight frown.

"It doesn't work that way. I wouldn't have done something so risky using _this_ body," Itachi blinked, noting that Shisui sounded a bit protective for a moment. "Sakura's body is the only one I'm capable of possessing."

"Why?"

"Because she's the only person I've come across who can see ghosts."

"Does she...?"

Shisui nodded. "She's aware of everything that's going on, but chose to give us some privacy. I trust her."

Itachi relaxed, anyone who Shisui found trustworthy often was. "Danzo...he.." Itachi took in a small breath, not sure how to explain what happened. "After you died, the tension got thicker. Danzo, he...made me choose. The clan or the village."

"And you chose the village." Shisui stated, feeling both proud and sad at the fact. He loved his clan too after all.

"Yes, so I killed them. I killed them all, except..."

"For Sasuke, I know."

Itachi nodded. "Then I fled and joined the Akatsuki." _As a spy._

"I figured that much, but what I'm wondering is how you killed off the whole clan. Don't get me wrong, you're exceptional, but you couldn't have done all that alone."

"I didn't. Madara Uchiha helped me."

Emerald eyes widened. "T-that's impossible...he's _dead_ Itachi."

"He's an impostor." Itachi informed. "For a moment I truly believed he was the real deal, but..."

"But?"

"Madara Uchiha wouldn't slaughter the Uchiha clan while wearing a mask."

Realization dawned Shisui. "He's too arrogant to _not_ show his face to the people who 'forsake' him in favor of another."

"Hn."

"Then why use Madara's identity?"

"I don't know."

Shisui sighed, just when he thought things couldn't get more complicated. "I'm assuming he's the reason you joined the Akatsuki."

Itachi nodded. "He's the leader. Until he's finished recruiting the rest of the members, he won't state the goal of this organization."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this." Shisui finally apologized. "You don't have to forgive me, but I am."

Itachi didn't say anything for a moment.

"Why? Why give me this?" His eyes turned into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You were the only one I could trust, please understand."

"Why couldn't there be another way? Why did _you_ just...kill yourself?" _Why leave me all alone?_

"What do you mean? There wasn't any other way!"

"There was." Itachi calmly intoned. "We could have taken your eye back from Danzo, you could have cast the Genjutsu to get rid of the Clan's hatred, we could have gotten rid of Danzo and you'd still be alive with everyone else."

All those 'could haves' were pointless to discuss, Itachi knew that, but he still wanted to let Shisui know that things could have gone differently. Something he himself figured out mere days ago.

"I was _useless_ Itachi, I failed. I couldn't use the Genjutsu. Even if we took back the eye, what then? Would that have honestly made a difference?"

"You would still be alive."

Shisui's breath hitched. "I...Itachi..I'm.." He didn't know what to say. He felt like such a bastard for leaving a thirteen year old to deal with traumatizing drama all by himself.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"Advanced Genjutsu?" Hiruzen repeated.

The kneeling Anbu in front of him nodded. "Yes, along with advanced chakra theory notes."

Hiruzen felt stressed. "How did she acquire those notes?" He asked no one in particular.

If he had been slightly concerned about Sakura Haruno, now he was suspicious.

"There are no evidence or items indicating her to be a spy."

Which made her more suspicious.

"Once Haruno returns, you and your team are to take turns observing her."

There was no need to be said what would be done if it were to be revealed that Sakura Haruno had ill intentions.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"How's Sasuke?" Itachi asked changing the topic.

"He...he's _not_ okay, he wants to kill you, you know? But that's probably part of your plan, right?"

"It's atonement."

"You have _nothing_ to atone for, you're the victim Itachi."

"Look out for him for me."

Shisui could hear the small plead breaking through Itachi's tone. "I will. Sakura has a soft spot for him too, so she'll help."

Itachi nodded.

"Listen Itachi, you're right. There could have been another way. I failed _you_. And for that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I won't ever be able to make it up to you, but it doesn't matter. I should be the one atoning."

"It's alright Shisui. I have to go now, but I'll keep in contact." Itachi managed a small smile. "I trust you to take care of things in Konoha."

Shisui was too surprised to say anything as Itachi left. A shinobi must see underneath the underneath.

By entrusting him with Konoha Itachi was basically saying: _I trust you_. Which meant he forgave him. It didn't make Shisui feel better, it only made him feel worse.

"You are an exceptional idiot..." He mumbled falling to Sakura's knees.

"Shisui, what's wrong? Why did you stop possessing me?" He heard Sakura ask in worry.

Sakura looked on as Shisui raised his shaking hands. "I...don't deserve it."

"Deserve what? Shisui, you're not making any sense."

"I should be atoning..."

Sakura frowned as Shisui continued mumbling things that didn't make sense to her. But she recognized one thing. Shisui needed her right now.

She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "It'll all be okay Shisui, I'm here for you. Whatever you should be atoning for, I'll help you out with. I'll be here for you. I'll help you _always_."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I hope this chapter doesn't really disappoint. It was filled with Uchiha feels and geared towards ShiSaku in the end a bit, so I hope that makes up for it. Stay tuned for Sakura's return to Konoha, because this was only the beginning of the real drama._

 ** _Questions:_**

 **1\. Will Hiruzen find out Sakura's secret?**

 **2\. What does Itachi think of everything?**


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura's eyes opened, only for them to close back quickly as the sun light harshly fell on her eyes, she didn't hate mornings or anything, but she definitely prefers not to have her eyes fried in the morning.

"Ugh, what happened?" She mumbled, her back feeling uncomfortable.

It was then that she realized she wasn't in a bed. She was outside. Memories of the night before crashed into her head causing her to groan. She remembered suddenly being in control of her body again and seeing Shisui going through a weird phase. She remembered comforting Shisui and then...blank.

 **'You fell asleep.'** Inner supplied.

Sakura turned to her side, just to avoid the sun as she breathed in trying to come up with an explanation for her parents. Her mother's been acting weird and Sakura knew this would only make her mom act weirder. When she opened her eyes again, she realized that Shisui was right next to her. Asleep. She didn't know ghosts could sleep, but she didn't dwell on it, because for once he looked at peace.

 _"I should be atoning..."_ She remembered his words from last night.

"Whatever it is you think you've done wrong, I don't care." Sakura muttered brushing her thumb over Shisui's cheek. "It doesn't affect me like it affects you, because we'll fix it. You'll see."

"That's nice and all, but I really need you to wake him up so we can have a nice chat."

Sakura startled in surprise as another familiar voice came into view. "S-Sakumo-san?" She stuttered sitting up. She felt like a deer caught in headlights for some reason. And the slightly knowing look he had only served to confuse her more.

"Kid, wake up." Sakumo ordered slightly kicking Shisui.

"Um, Sakumo-san? Can't whatever it is wait?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to give Shisui more things to feel bad about.

"If it could have wait, then I wouldn't have come all this way here for you, now would I?" Sakumo informed, a slightly sarcastic underline to his tone.

 **'Whatever it is, it must be serious.'** Inner deduced urging Sakura to wake Shisui up.

Sakura sighed in resignation as she shook Shisui awake, earning a raised eyebrow from Sakumo. "You can touch him?"

"Not important right now, is it?" Sakura shot back in the same slightly sarcastic tone.

Sakumo's lips quirked up in amusement as he held up his hands in defeat.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"I hate to be the bringer of bad news," Sakumo started eyeing the Uchiha ghost and the Haruno girl, "but according to Rin, Hokage-sama has ordered my son's Anbu squad to observe Sakura upon her return to Konohagakure."

Shisui was immediately alarmed. "Why?"

"You've befriended Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka. That would make anyone interested in you. Coupled with the fact that a dead Uchiha's been training you enough to make you stand out and the fact that you're not aiming to graduate early makes you seem suspicious. Never a good thing in Konohagakure."

Taking the information in Sakura turned to look at a contemplating Shisui. "What do we do?" She asked.

Shisui looked at Sakumo. "Why are you telling us this? No offense Sakumo-sama, but you're loyal to Hokage-sama so shouldn't it be a good thing for you if Sakura's ability gets exposed?" He suspiciously asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Sakumo snipped back not saying anything as Shisui quickly glanced at Sakura. "Unlike you, I can put my personal feelings aside for the greater good of the village." The dead Hatake knew that Shisui knew what he was implying.

"You still haven't answered the question." Shisui mumbled.

"If Hokage-sama finds out, so does Danzo. You know better than I do what happens when Danzo gets involved in businesses he shouldn't, since the last time your clan ended up massacred." Sakumo bluntly said. "So it's in the village's best interest that the Hokage doesn't figure out Sakura's secret, so I'll be helping from now on."

Shisui nodded his agreement. "Thank you."

"What does he mean by Danzo being responsible for...?" Sakura trailed off looking at Shisui.

"You didn't tell her? I thought you two told each other everything. Well, it's better she knows now than later." Sakumo shrugged.

Shisui shot Sakumo a quick glare before turning to Sakura. "There's more to the story than I told you."

"I can see that." Sakura glared.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." Sakumo waved walking away.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

Kabuto flipped through the latest potential internship files.

This year's potentials were just as untalented as the ones from the year before so far, making Kabuto disappointed. Wasn't Konohagakure supposed to produce the best medics around?

He paused when he passed a flash of pink.

Interested, he flipped backwards and paused at the sight of emerald eyes belonging to the girl who he may or may not have broken into's room. His lips quirked into a malicious smile, remembering that the girl was self-teaching herself some advanced chakra control theories.

"Sakura Haruno, I look forward to officially meeting you." He muttered throwing the other files away.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"So basically, this Danzo person stole your eye and was basically the reason you died?" Sakura summed up.

 **'Don't forget about his clan.'**

"And your clan too." Sakura belatedly added.

"You're not mad?"

"Nope, I'm just hurt." Sakura admitted frowning at Shisui. "There's probably some self-righteous reason as to why you didn't tell me, but I'll tell you again. You don't have to play the hero with me, you can be selfish. I want you to be selfish, like I am with you."

"Sakura..."

"From now on, no more secrets, alright?" Sakura smiled.

Shisui gave a small smile back. "Alright."

"Rule one of living with ninja ghosts, never trust them not to lie to you." Sakumo cut in with a bright smile earning a glare from Shisui. "I see you two have worked the issue out."

 **'He has this awful timing, doesn't he?'** Inner grumbled crossing her arms.

"Sakumo-san, I thought you went back already." Sakura mumbled as she stood up.

"Can't. I have to make you into a prodigy or for now, make you capable of providing the image of a prodigy. We have give or take two weeks."

"Why?" Shisui asked standing up as well. "That'll only be counter-productive to their suspicions."

"It'll direct the suspicions elsewhere away from the ghost secret, which is our priority." Sakumo shortly explained to the Uchiha before turning to Sakura with a secretive smile. "How do you feel about graduating early?"

Sakura gave the Hatake a blank look.

"If you're trying to manipulate Clan kids into earning yourself a higher social standing, why graduate early? This way it won't seem like you're using them." Sakumo explained.

"They...think I'm using my friends?" Sakura mumbled in shock.

"They're paranoid." Sakumo shrugged.

"It's okay Sakura." Shisui assured patting Sakura's head. "We'll clear this whole thing up, one way or another."

Yet, Sakura still couldn't help but feel betrayed by her own village.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

Solemn.

Not cheerful or smiling; serious.

That's the only way Sakura felt as the gates of Konohagakure came into view.

"Time to put on a show." Sakumo said giving her a humorless smile and she didn't even glance at him as she smiled.

"It's kinda creepy how she's not reacting to us." Shisui muttered.

"It'll be over once they find that she's not suspicious." Sakumo assured just as Ino Yamanaka came into view.

"Sakura!" Ino grinned tackling her best friend into a hug.

"Ino-chan, she just got here. Maybe she's tired." Inoichi Yamanaka said giving the Haruno family an apologetic look.

"Ino-chan, I missed you." Sakura genuinely said as she wrapped her arms around Ino, returning the hug. "But I'm sleepy too." She made a show of yawning.

"But you just got here!"

"Now Ino-chan, there's no need to be upset. Sakura's coming over tomorrow." Inoichi informed his daughter much to Shisui and Sakumo's confusion.

"I am?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Shisui watched on as Inoichi made a show of seeming surprised. "Didn't your parents tell you? They scheduled a checkup for you."

 **'Shit.'** Inner summed up the situation perfectly.

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

Sakura didn't even spare her parents a glance as she went to her room.

"Sakura-chan, please talk to us!" Mebuki pleaded following her daughter.

"Oh, now you want to talk." Sakura bitterly commented stepping into her room. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" She closed the door in her mother's face. "Go talk to Inoichi-san, oh wait, you already did." She grumbled turning around.

Emerald eyes widened and if she hadn't known for a fact that Anbu were tailing her, she would have asked Shisui what happened in her room. As it stood, she couldn't. So she simply went along with it. "This place is a mess, must have forgotten to clean up."

"You didn't. Someone broke in. Probably the Anbu." Shisui informed taking a seat on Sakura's bed. "Props for the acting though."

However, the silent question lingered in the air. _Why leave behind obvious evidence?_

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

There was a knock on her door.

Sakura opened her mouth to rudely order her parents to leave her alone.

"Haruno-san?"

Only to close it. She didn't recognize that voice at all. Pursing her lips, she walked over to the door, aware that there were eyes trailed on her every move. She opened her door to see a teenage boy with onyx-eyes and ash-grey hair. "Hello, I'm Kabuto Yakushi. I'm here about that paper you sent to the hospital?"

"Yes?" Sakura's interest was peaked.

"Congratulations, you were accepted."

However Sakura's attention was no longer on the boy, but on the woman behind him. A woman with light brown hair and emerald green eyes. "Please, help my son..." She pleaded.

 _'Ghost.'_ Sakura's mind supplied as she smiled at Kabuto. "Thank you, I assume you're going to be in charge of me?"

"Correct, so I hope we'll get along." He said extending his hand.

Sakura shook it. "Likewise."

* * *

(O-O)

* * *

"Sakura?" Iruka asked as Sakura walked up to him when the class cleared out. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." Sakura assured. "I just want to graduate early." She stated much to Iruka and the Anbu trailing her's confusion.

Sakumo snorted at the subtle sign of surprise his son, who was currently on duty of stalking Sakura, showed. "Wasn't expecting that, eh Kashi?" He smiled fondly at his son.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Well, shit didn't really go down yet I guess. But stay tuned, 'cause things are bound to fall apart at one point or another._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. How will everyone react to Sakura's sudden want to graduate early?_**

 ** _2\. What's Kabuto planning?_**


	17. Chapter 17

Hiruzen quietly placed his pipe in his mouth, drowning out the faint sound of the jounnin around him who were whispering and muttering about how the teams were going to be arranged.

Hearing Sakura Haruno's name being uttered by most of the ninja wasn't as surprising as when Iruka had told him that Sakura Haruno had requested to graduate earlier, effectively making her the first child to graduate early after Itachi Uchiha. She wouldn't be placing any record, but she would be garnering attention for a while. If she proves to be strong, the attention will last longer.

One might wonder why everyone was sure the girl would pass, but then if they looked at the child's grades they would realize that there was a slim chance of the girl _not_ becoming a ninja.

The teams were all practically set, the only thing left was to fill the members and rotate it around so they would actually match. Tracking team, poison and medic specialists, front line team, support team, etc. It all depended on the graduating class. One thing that stayed consistent was the balanced team consisting of the rookie of the year, the best kunoichi and the dead last.

A knock on the door caused everyone, including Hiruzen, to straighten.

"Come in." The Hokage ordered placing his pipe down.

The door went open. A woman in her late twenties with long, curly, black hair entered. She wore a simple pink kimono with mesh armour underneath and a pair of baggy red pants with flip-flop-like sandals worn with socks and a pair of oval glasses. She was an instructor at the academy and taught young girls the art of being a proper kunoichi. Her name was Suzume. This year, she was appointed to hand in the results.

She gave a polite nod to her comrades before walking forward towards Hiruzen. "The results, Hokage-sama." She murmured handing him the files. "It's in the right order like always. From the highest ranking to the lowest ranking."

Hiruzen nodded and opened the file. Sakura's bashful smile greeted him.

Suzume fixed her glasses, a proud smile on her features. "Sakura Haruno." As soon as that name left Suzume's mouth, the whispers had begun again. "She now holds the record for being the first _female_ rookie of the year in our history. Her skills are all well-rounded, with her intellect being her strongest point."

"Is it wise?" One of the jounin spoke up. "Should she have even got the chance to graduate early? It never ends well."

Suzume fixed the person with a stern look. "Sakura Haruno is not Itachi. Nor is she Orochimaru. Nor is she any other missing-nin from Konoha. She is one of my best students and I will not stand _anyone_ comparing her with _those traitors_."

The room went silent as Suzume took in a deep breath. "The first time I laid my eyes on her, she was a crybaby and was scared of her own shadow. It wasn't until Ino Yamanaka befriended her that she started gaining more confidence, but even then she was still in another person's shadow. But then, in what seems like a blink of the eye, she was suddenly standing in the light with this determination in her eyes. She's ready."

Hiruzen took in the woman's words before nodding. "Very well." He said turning the page to the next student.

"Hana Inuzuka. Her skills lay mainly in her tracking ability, but she has an aptitude for medical jutsu. Her combat skills are good for her age and impressive considering she coordinates herself with _three_ ninken at the same time." Her voice held the same pride it did when she spoke of Sakura.

* * *

0_0

* * *

Sakura pursed her lips in annoyance as she sat across the theraphist her mother had spoken to behind her back. Yes, Sakura was still very sour about her mother asking Inoichi for help.

"Inoichi's always been the persistent type," Sakumo started neutrally. "He does it in a subtle way. Expert at how the mind and emotions work, but then again that is his job. The trick is to know he can't force you to answer."

"Your mother says you tend to stare off at space. Is it true?" Inoichi offered her his attention with a polite smile.

Sakura gave an indifferent shrug.

"This is going to be more difficult if you don't answer." Inoichi sighed.

Sakura merely shrugged again, as if to say that it's not her problem.

"According to your files, you had an imaginary friend?"

 **'Ain't I famous?'** Inner sarcastically mumbled.

* * *

0_0

* * *

Sakura fiddled with her new Konoha headband.

It felt weird having it around her neck, yet it drew an odd sense of pride from her. She was an official ninja now, no longer training in order to become one. Now, she'd be able to get her own place if she wanted to. And judging by how much problem her ghost seeing ability is getting her into, she was really considering this option. The only thing holding her back were her parents.

Despite how annoyed she was at them, they were still her mom and dad.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped in surprise before turning around to face her mother. She had an embarrassed flush despite the annoyed look she was giving her mother. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"...you're a ninja now?" Her mother softly asked with a conflicted look.

Sakura's annoyed look faded away as she offered her mother a nod. "I got this today after class." She mumbled brushing her finger across the headband. "I'm now a gennin of Konohagakure." The words felt so foreign to the pink haired girl, yet she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

Her. A ninja.

"Congratulations."

The thought of getting a new place seemed more appealing as her mother gave her the saddest smile she's ever seen before Mebuki quietly left her daughter's room, mumbling about preparing a feast as a little celebration.

"Sakura~! I'm back!"

Sakura resisted the urge to frown in confusion as Shisui strolled in her room with a grin. Instead, she walked over to her closet in order to start sharpening her kunai. Honestly, she missed being able to talk to Shisui and the others whenever she wanted to.

"Congratulations on graduating." Shisui offered her a thumbs up.

Despite herself, Sakura smiled. Her first smile since becoming a ninja.

"And guess what? No more Anbu!"

Surprised emerald eyes met onyx eyes.

"..really?"

Shisui grinned.

Sakura dropped her kunai before throwing her arms around Shisui. "Finally!"

"No more Anbu just means you have to watch out for your sensei along with the other higher ranking ninja." Sakumo casually said entering Sakura's room. He wasn't sure if the two in front of him even heard what he said.

"Mou, you shouldn't ruin their fun Sakumo-san." Rin chided her teammate's father with a teasing smile. "They deserve some happy time considering how complicated things have been lately." She said turning her attention back to the chattering duo.

Despite the sigh that escaped Sakumo's lips, he was smiling at the scene.

 _'They're both smiling again.'_

* * *

0_0

* * *

Sakura sighed at the dead fish in front of her.

Rin offered Sakura an assuring smile. "It took me ten tries to get it right, so don't sweat about it."

"This is like my twentieth time..." Sakura muttered, her shoulders slumping. "What's the trick?" She shot Rin a curious look.

Rin hummed in thought. "Concentration and control is the key to doing a good job, just like tree climbing. Too little chakra means no healing. Too much causes a disturbance between your chakra and the chakra of the person being healed."

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Why not try again?" Rin suggested.

Sakura grabbed her scalpel and sliced another fish. "Concentration." She mumbled to herself adding chakra to her hand, she willed the blue hue to turn into green, also known as medical chakra by amateurs. "Control." She placed her hand over the fish. "Just enough." She made sure it wasn't too little or too much. "Just...like tree climbing!" She smiled as the wound closed.

Rin clapped her hands.

"Thank you so much Rin-sensei." Sakura politely bowed to Rin.

Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Sensei?" She repeated.

Sakura flushed, realizing her mistake. "Uh...I, s-sorry. It's just you kinda give off those teacher vibes, if that makes sense? You remind me of Suzume-sensei, except you're _way_ kinder." Sakura rambled not noticing the growing smile on Rin's face.

"Rin-sensei, huh? I like the sound of that." She clapped her hands together. "Alright! From now on, call me Rin-sensei."

Before Sakura could answer the door went open. "Oh, Sakura. I didn't expect to see you today." Kabuto offered her a smile as he walked in.

Sakura offered her sempai a greeting smile while ignoring the ghost behind him. "Eh?"

"I expected you to be celebrating with your friends." He said motioning at her headband.

"Oh, well...uh, they don't know yet." Sakura admitted averting her eyes.

"Be sure to tell them when you get the chance."

Sakura nodded. "I will." Silently, she was dreading it.

Choji was the only one who probably wouldn't make a fuss about it, aside from asking her why she didn't say she wanted to graduate early. Ino would probably feel betrayed that she didn't tell her. Naruto and Kiba might get competitive or resentful that she graduated first. And Shikamaru...he was the one she was more afraid of telling. He was the only one smart enough to figure out that there's a reason behind her wanting to graduate earlier than them. He was smart, too smart even.

"Be careful, child."

Sakura's eyes glanced at the ghost that always seemed to follow her superior around. The ghost was giving her a slightly concerned look. "He was listening in on your conversation."

"Sakura? Are you okay? You seem a little pale..."

"I'm fine." Sakura assured with a strained smile.

* * *

0_0

* * *

"Hana Inuzuka, Idate Morino and Sakura Haruno will be Team Four under the guidance of Aoi Rokusho." Suzume announced fixing her glasses. She was about to continue listing the teams, but Idate Morino stood up with an annoyed look.

"Why do _I_ have to be on a team with _dog girl_?" He asked pointing at Hana. "She'll only drag me down."

Hana sent the boy an annoyed look as her dogs growled at him. "Hmph, I don't want to hear that from the dead last."

Suzume sighed, she had expected this.

"Ano, sensei?" Another girl raised her hand. "Who is Sakura?"

"Sakura Haruno," Suzume began as the class grew quiet, curious about the mysterious graduate. "Is a student from Iruka's class and this year's rookie of the year."

"Eh?!" The class cried out in surprise.

Meanwhile, Hana had a contemplative look. "Sakura, huh? I've heard that name before..."

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER END!**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Well, this time I have an excuse for not updating. I'm in Holland, on vacation, without my laptop. Which means I have to borrow my cousin's, who rarely isn't on the damned laptop._

 _Anyways. Short chapter, yeah. But a lot of foreshadowing._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Favorite Uchiha and why?_**

 ** _2\. If you could choose any Kage to be your teacher, who would you pick and why?_**

 ** _My answers:_**

 _1\. Shisui. In my opinion, he's very underrated despite how badass he is. I mean bruhh, his Genjutsu is outright stated to beat Itachi's Tsukuyomi._

 _2\. Tobirama. He invented the Edo tensei for crying out loud!_


	18. Chapter 18

"Sakura! You have a guest!"

Sharing a confused look with Shisui, the newly minted Gennin made her way downstairs to greet whoever was visiting her, half expecting the person to be Naruto or the others.

Instead, she saw a stranger. He had green hair and purple eyes, something which should have been odd if Sakura hadn't have weird hair and eye coloring herself. Sakura deduced that the man was a Jonin judging by his vest.

"Ah, you must be Sakura." The shinobi said with a polite smile. "I'm Aoi Rokusho and from now on I'm your sensei."

"Never heard of him before." Shisui bluntly said.

Sakura resisted the urge to scold Shisui for his lack of manners and instead returned Aoi's smile with her own polite one. "I'll be in your care then. Is the rest of the team here as well?"

"With hair and eyes like his, you'd think he'd be noteworthy enough for me to remember passing him or something." Sakumo muttered loudly.

Sakura's smile twitched slightly.

"Shisui-san, Sakumo-san! You two are being disrespectful to Sakura-chan's sensei." Rin scolded.

Sakura mentally thanked the brunette.

"Ah, no. I'm actually here to pick you up so we can meet them at the academy." Aoi informed turning around to leave.

"He kinda seems to be around Kakashi's age. Was he a classmate of yours or something?" Sakumo asked Rin.

Rin thoughtfully hummed. "Probably, but I don't remember him at all. "

 _'Not you too Rin-sensei...'_ Sakura thought with a sweat drop as she followed after her new teacher. She made sure to observe her teacher with keen eyes, from the way he moved down to the way he breathed.

"Sakura-chan, err, may I call you that?" Aoi asked.

Sakura absently nodded, not caring how her sensei addressed her. As much as she hated to admit it, her three companions were right. Her sensei really _is_ unremarkable. Even Shikamaru was more remarkable than him, and that was saying something considering how lazy the pineapple haired boy was.

 **'Great, we got stuck with a no-name sensei...'** Inner grumbled.

"Well, usually shinobi decide to specialize in something. For example Kurenai, a fellow shinobi, specializes in Genjutsu. Your former teacher Iruka specializes in traps. One of your soon to be teammates specializes in tracking and so on. I was wondering what you'd like to specialize in?"

Sakura gave a thoughtful hum. "I'm not sure yet. Maybe Ninjutsu? Or Taijutsu? I like everything really. How about you sensei?"

"I'm good with senbon, but aside from that I'm well-rounded. You should think about specialization though." With another kind smile, the two fell into an amicable silence which neither tried to break.

"You already specialize in something though." Shisui said walking next to Sakura. "You specialize in ghost seeing!" He grinned at her.

Sakura cracked a smile.

 _Damn right she did._

-o0o-o0o-

"Please, you'll probably quit after a week." A feminine voice scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, your mutts will probably have to rescue you left and right." A masculine voice said.

"What are you implying?"

"Isn't it obvious _princess_?"

Aoi sighed. This is why he didn't want to become a teacher. To avoid the children's stupidity and bluntly said he didn't like kids. He barely even tolerated his fellow Leaf shinobi who were all about preaching their will of fire. _Ha_ , will of fire? Aoi didn't buy that crap.

A quiet cough earned his attention.

 _'Well at least she doesn't seem to be like the other two.'_ Aoi acknowledged the youngest member of his team. He predicted that the only one he'll remotely get along with is Sakura. Which he didn't expect considering she was the youngest, but it looked like she was the most responsible.

He opened the door to reveal his other two students.

"Alright, that's enough." He calmly said making the two stop bickering. "From now on we're a team and though I don't expect us all to get along, we should at least be able to tolerate each other." No way was he giving a speech about how important teamwork was or crap like that.

"Um, sensei? Maybe we should all introduce ourselves." Sakura suggested from his right.

"Right, good idea. Academy protocol. My name's Aoi Rokusho. I like reading and swords. I dislike pointless bickering. My hobbies are cooking and training. My goal is to make sure you three reach Chunnin as soon as possible." _So I can escape from you brats._

He nodded at Ibiki Morino's little brother to continue. "Right! My name's Idate Morino. I like training, eating, sleeping and playing games. I don't like my brother or the T&I. My hobbies are playing games, training and pranking my brother. One day, I'm going to become the head of Anbu!"

 _'Inferiority complex and brother complex. With how loud he is, I doubt he'll even make it to Jonin.'_ Outwardly Aoi merely gave the boy a kind smile before nodding towards the older girl.

"I'm Hana Inuzuka. I like helping my family out, medical ninjutsu and my ninken. I dislike idiots like Idate. My hobbies are helping my little brother train and helping out at the vet. I'm not sure what I want to do yet."

 _'Not your typical Inuzuka. Too soft to actually make it far.'_ Aoi thought as Idate glared at the girl.

"Ah, you're Kiba's big sister then? He's told me so much about you." Sakura smiled at the older girl.

"Then you must be one of Kiba's new friends. Thanks for taking care of that knucklehead."

"Anytime."

Aoi coughed, deciding to cut in. "Last, but not least, Sakura."

"Ah, right. I'm Sakura Haruno. I like training, my friends, history and pretty much everything. I don't really dislike much stuff. My hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends. My dream is..." Here, she glanced to the side contemplatively. "I have lots of dreams. But mainly, I just want to help my friends achieve theirs."

Aoi's smile twitched slightly. "That's admirable."

Perhaps he was wrong. Maybe he and Sakura won't get along.

"What now Aoi-sensei?" Idate asked.

"How about your first mission?"

Idate and Hana shared excited looks while Sakura and her companions frowned.

"Isn't it a bit soon sensei?"

"I think you're all ready."

* * *

Sakura slumped over her seat, feeling exhausted. As it turned out her first mission with her team had been to weed a garden. Sounds simple, right? Except Hana and Idate seemed to have a knack for getting under the other's nose and had practically weeded the wrong plants. As a result Aoi-sensei and her had to apologize repeatedly to the owner.

As punishment Aoi-sensei had them running laps till they dropped. Including Sakura who hadn't done anything wrong, under the excuse of her failing to keep Hana and Idate under control. Sakura suspected that her sensei simply had a sadistic side.

Shisui on the other hand, was definitely a sadist. After her "training" with Team Aoi, Shisui hadn't taken any pity on her. In fact, he had pushed her _harder_. Making her use two fire ball jutsu before continuing with Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu.

Heck, Sakumo even tried to get her started with Kenjutsu.

It was Rin, bless the girl's pure heart, that took pity on her and forced the other two to call it a day.

So there Sakura was, waiting for her friend to arrive. (She used the word _friend_ quite tentatively.)

"Sorry I'm late." Said friend apologized slipping into the seat across from her.

"It's alright Kabuto-sempai." Sakura tiredly smiled as Kabuto ordered two glasses of water.

"How was your team?"

Sakura sighed. "They're.. _interesting_. Hana-chan's kind but she has a temper. Idate's pretty hot headed and I swear Aoi-sensei is secretly a sadist."

Kabuto gave her a pitying smile. "I'm assuming Hana is the Inuzuka heiress, correct? Though from what I've heard she doesn't have any intention on taking on the role of clan head. Idate...hmm..Morino?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That's interesting, he's the commander officer of the T&I's little brother. As for your sensei..what was his name again?"

"Aoi Rokusho." Sakura answered perking up a little, one thing she knew about Kabuto was that Kabuto was a gossiper, believe it or not.

"Haven't heard of him."

Sakura couldn't help but snort.

Yep.

It seems like her sensei really was _that_ unremarkable.

"But the combination...to put it bluntly, your team is pretty unbalanced. A tracker, a dead last and a well rounded prodigy." Kabuto thoughtfully hummed. "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

Sakura sighed in agreement.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of Ichiraku ramen, waiting for her friends. Her headband was pocketed away in her pouch and she was steeling herself to deliver the news to her friends.

One by one, they all started appearing.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?"

Sakura forced herself to relax, realizing too late that she was really tense. "I just have news." She vaguely said giving Naruto an assuring smile.

"Kiba's late." Ino grumbled crossing her arms.

"We should start without him." Choji suggested, his stomach agreeing with a growl.

That earned a chuckle from Shikamaru.

"Arf!"

The group's attention shifted to Kiba and Akamaru who were running towards them. Kiba having a wide eyed expression. "Sakura!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "Why didn't you tell us you're a ninja?!"

That made Sakura freeze.

She felt everyone's attention on her.

"Sakura...?" Ino mumbled.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gulped and resisted the urge to punch Kiba. "How about some ramen? My treat." She said walking over and taking a seat on one of the many stools. Soon enough her friends joined her, with Naruto and Ino sitting on either side of her. Kiba sat on Naruto's other side while Shikamaru and Choji sat on Ino's other side.

"Three days ago, I took the graduation exam." Sakura started after they had all order something. "Two days ago, I got this." She placed her headband on the counter, earning surprised noises from most of her friends. "Yesterday I met my team. I'm assuming Hana-san told you that part already." She glanced at Kiba who nodded while staring at the headband. "I was planning on telling you all today, _on my own_." She gave Kiba a pointed look before huffing.

The first person to react was Shikamaru, who promptly gave her a curt nod. "I guess I should congratulate you. It'll be troublesome without you around to keep Naruto in check."

Sakura gave him a guilty smile in return.

"I'm actually not that much surprised, you are the best out of us Academy students, or were at least." Choji said as he drooled over the prospect of eating ramen. "I have an important question though. Is you treating us going to become a regular thing?"

Sakura blinked before chuckling. "Well, depends on how much I get paid."

In response Choji smiled at her.

Suddenly she felt someone aiming to hit her and promptly grabbed that person- _Ino's_ -wrist. "Ino-chan?" Sakura asked in surprise as Ino glared at her.

"Who did you tell first?" Ino quietly asked as Sakura released her wrist.

Sakura blinked. "My sempai."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

" _I'm_ your best friend! You should have told _me_ first. Heck, you should have told me you were planning on graduating early too! We're best friends." Tears were gathering in the corner of Ino's eyes.

Sakura felt like she had been slapped in the face.

She didn't think about telling Ino at all. The thought never even crossed her mind.

"Best friends _don't_ keep secrets." With those words Ino ran off.

Sakura winced. With the secrets she's been keeping lately, could she even call Ino her best friend?

"I'm sorry Ino-chan..." She muttered clenching her fists, but she didn't chase after her. She knew that only excuses and empty promises would escape her mouth if she did and Ino didn't deserve that.

"She'll get over it eventually." Choji assured.

"She's just being troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"Sorry Sakura, I probably should have let you tell us on your own. Maybe Ino wouldn't have reacted like that then." Kiba apologized.

Sakura waved him off. "She would have been mad either way."

"But looks like you're closer to becoming Hokage than a certain someone right?" Kiba smirked.

Sakura blinked, remembering that Naruto was there as well and expecting him to react the same way Ino did. She turned her attention towards the Uzumaki, prepared to apologize only to be met with a grin.

"That's great Sakura-chan! Just you wait, I'll graduate soon and I'll catch up to you. There's no way I'm giving up the tittle of Hokage _that_ easily!"

Slowly, a smile formed on Sakura's lips.

"I won't let you catch up with me that easily."

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Well, that was that. Couldn't have everyone reacting positively to Sakura's news. Besides, it's about time Ino and Sakura's friendship develop. Next chapter will probably be dedicated to Team Aoi._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. Who will Sakura get along with most in her new team?_**

 ** _2\. Will Ino and Sakura remain best friends?_**

 ** _TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON-_**

 ** _SHUT UP!_**

 ** _-Inherited Will of Fire._**


	19. Team Aoi

Sakura sucked in a deep breath while her hands weaved through the hand seals for the Great Fireball Jutsu.

Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger.

Bringing up her hand, she cupped her fingers near her mouth and released air, which quickly turned into fire, from her mouth. The fire was targeted at Sakumo, who stood across Sakura.

Sakumo gave a low whistle as the fire neared him. "Not bad Sakura," he complimented, jumping out of the way. "But not effective against one enemy who can freely move around the area."

"Why did you even move out of the way?" Sakura deadpanned, not really understanding why a ghost would avoid an attack that would just go through him.

Then again, Sakumo was an odd man.

Sakumo just shrugged, "Instinct." he explained. "More importantly, you'd be dead by now." He smirked, motioning behind her.

Sakura turned around quickly to see Rin smiling at her. "Rin-sensei!" She called out, surprised.

Inwardly she was berating herself for not paying attention to her surroundings, because Sakumo was right. She _would_ be dead by now if they were in a serious battle. She sighed, feeling dejected.

Rin gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you're doing alright for a rookie."

"I want to be exceptional, not alright." Sakura quickly said, a self-pitying frown on her features.

"If you have time to pity yourself, then you have time to improve yourself."

Sakura, to her credit, didn't even jump in surprise and merely glanced at Sakumo who had somehow walked over to her when she wasn't paying attention. At this point, Sakura was a hundred percent sure that it was a ghost thing to appear out of seemingly nowhere.

"Mou, Sakumo-san, there's no need to be so harsh. She's got time." Rin crossed her arms, a stubborn look on her features. "I know that Sakura-chan wants to become very strong, but-"

"By the time you were Sakura's age, you were already learning how poison people." Sakumo cut off. "Heck, by the time Kakashi was her age, his hands were already bloodied."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what to say.

"Look, I know there's no war going on, but that doesn't mean she's not allowed to get strong. I'm not even going hard on her." Sakumo's gaze turned a bit cold as he looked into Rin's brown eyes. "You're her sensei, not her sister."

"I-I didn't say she was my sister.." Rin quietly protested, though she knew that she acted like a big sister towards Sakura. The brunette then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I get it, no need to say anything else."

Sakura, feeling an air of awkwardness wash over her ghostly companions, decided to intervene. "What's the secret?" She blurted, earning two prying gazes. "To completing D-ranks, I mean?"

Rin giggled while Sakumo outright laughed at her.

Sakura scowled at them, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"D-ranks are the easiest out there Sakura-chan." Rin answered, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"They're not!" Sakura protested, "It's been two weeks and my team is still failing!"

"Well, your team _is_ a disaster waiting to happen. Besides, you lack something called teamwork." Sakumo explained.

Sakura crossed her arms and pouted. "It's not my fault that Hana and Idate keep getting into stupid arguments that somehow compromises that mission, every single time."

Rin shot Sakura a pitying look, recalling the occasional failed missions, courtesy of Obito and Kakashi's rivalry.

"Where's Shisui?" Sakumo suddenly asked.

"We have this system going on. He keeps an eye on...his cousin...while I'm busy with missions and team stuff. We meet up afterwards."

Neither Sakumo nor Rin questioned the slightly sad look Sakura had when she explained that to them.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Idate gasped in wonder. "How are you doing that sensei?!" The boy exclaimed, his gaze never leaving Aoi who was walking up a tree without falling. "Teach me!" He excitedly demanded.

Sakura forced a surprised look on her features too, inwardly giggling at Idate's excitement. She would have been as excited as him, had Shisui not already teach her the Tree Walking exercise.

Hana, however had a knowing smile. "I've seen other shinobi and fellow clansmen do this before, it's called Tree Walking, right? My mom told me that my sensei would teach me when I graduate."

"Correct Hana-chan." Aoi smiled his usual smile, the one Sakura found didn't quite reach his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing Idate-kun?"

Idate scrunched his eyes. "Uh, defying gravity!" He exclaimed while Sakura hid a smile behind her hand.

Hana rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

Idate glared at her.

"You're not wrong, but you're not sufficiently correct either. What's your theory Hana?"

Hana furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "It obviously involves chakra, so you used a jutsu?"

Aoi shook his head no. "I do use chakra, but this is not a jutsu." He ignored how Idate stuck his tongue out at the embarrassed Inuzuka, instead turning his gaze towards the youngest of his team who looked as exasperated as he felt about Hana and Idate.

Or as Aoi would like to call them, _the bickering idiots_.

"Sakura, your turn."

Sakura blinked and looked at her sensei, absently noting how he doesn't use any honorifics while addressing her. Oddly enough, she preferred it, considering Aoi sounded condescending while using a honorific. "You direct a certain amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet so you can walk up the tree, or like Idate said, so you can defy gravity."

If Idate sent her an appreciative smile, well Sakura didn't notice.

She may have done something kind, but as far as she was concerned he and Hana were still a source of her growing stress. Or as she'd like to call them, _immature rookies_. Hilarious, considering she was a rookie herself.

"Correct." Aoi stated while dropping down to the ground in a crouch. He stood up and gave his team a smile. "Now, this week will be dedicated to this. I'll let you decide when you practice it and when you call it a day. If you _all_ finish earlier than expected, come find me at the lounge."

Sakura barely contained a scowl as Aoi disappeared.

Leaving her alone with the two bickering teammates of hers.

"I'LL BE DONE IN ONE DAY!" Idate boated to the empty spot before running towards the tree.

He barely made three steps before falling down on his butt.

"What an idiot." Hana laughed.

Idate glared at her, "I'd like to see _you_ do better, _princess_." he sneered.

Hana haughtily scoffed, "Anything is better compared to what you just did." she sneered back before running to the tree.

If Sakura was being honest, she had expected Hana to fall too. But Hana managed to prove her wrong by making it to the first branch of the tree and sitting on it.

However, Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes when Hana immediately taunted Idate.

She decided to just tune off their argument as she walked up her own tree reaching the top branch rather easily. Yet, she could still hear the two arguing, which she firmly ignored.

"You're such a show-off!"

"At least I have talent!"

"I don't see you working your butt off as hard as _I_ do!"

"Yet, I don't see any results!"

That is, until the two reached a point that hit home in Sakura's case.

"Would you two just shut the hell up?!" Sakura shouted from a top of the tree, scaring off some birds in the process.

Hana and Idate's eyes were wide in surprise as she jumped off and landed without even crouching, courtesy of chakra.

"Listen up," Sakura ordered, not bothering to let either speak. She was done with their childishness and she was going to make that clear. "I'm sick and tired of you two. Don't either of you know what a _team_ is? Well, apparently not! So let me explain. A team is a group of people banded together, who works _together_ to achieve things. This idea requires some actual teamwork."

She glared at both of them, who were too shocked to really say anything.

"Idate. Instead of asking for help or training, you keep complaining and getting into fights with Hana. How are you ever going to become an Anbu, let alone the leader of them all, if you can't even work together with Hana?"

The boy looked down, avoiding eyecontact with her.

With a huff Sakura turned to Hana. "And Hana. Instead of relying on talent, why don't you actually try working hard sometimes? That's better time management than picking on your own teammate and bullying him, don't you think? Frankly, I expected better of you."

"Sakura..." Hana tried, only to be stop as Sakura raised her hand up.

"Stop. I'm done. I don't want either of you to even look my way until you learn to get along." With that, Sakura walked off.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

 _Hey Itachi,_

 _What's up? Nothing much has been happening in the village. Sasuke's still relatively okay, the whole traumatized thing not included. I'm still training Sakura-chan. She graduated, you know? Now she's in a team with Hana Inuzuka, you know the girl who used to have a huge crush on you, and Idate Morino, little brother of our own head of T &I. I'd tell you who her sensei is, but I doubt you'd recognize the name._

 _Anyway, how are things with you?_

 _Have you been resting enough? Make sure not to overuse your Sharingan too much. Oh, and get enough nutrients. Do you like work solo, or are you in a team? If so, what's that like?_

 _Eagerly waiting your reply,_

 _S._

Sakura couldn't help but giggle despite her bad mood as she re-read the note Shisui had written for Itachi.

"What's so funny?" Shisui demanded, obviously embarrassed.

"Nothing!" Sakura assured, "It's just, you're being such a mother hen." she gently smiled.

Shisui sulked as she closed the scroll and gave it to a crow.

"Sakura? Is someone up there?" she heard her mother yell.

Sakura sighed. "No!"

"Oh, okay..."

Shisui sent Sakura an apologetic look, which she promptly waved away.

"I think I'll move to an apartment. The one next to Naruto is cheap enough for me to pay for." Sakura mused aloud as she lay back on her bed.

Shisui didn't say anything.

He didn't need to.

She knew he supported her anyway.

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what she was expecting when she walked to her team's training ground that morning.

Maybe some awkward silence.

Or some awkward silent treatment.

What she didn't expect however, was for both Hana and Idate to immediately bow in front of her.

"We're so sorry for being idiots!" Idate exclaimed.

That was the only thing she gathered before both launched into an explanation for how sorry they were and how they would try to change so they could be a better team, and frankly Sakura couldn't really process much considering the two were speaking over each other.

Sharing a look with an amused Shisui, Sakura flicked both her teammates' heads.

"That's enough, you two are giving me a migraine." Sakura sighed, ignoring their sheepish smiles. "Look I forgive you two, but I really want us to actually be a good team, you know?"

"We get it." Hana assured, "Idate and I talked about it."

"You did?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Idate nodded. "We decided we'd like you to be in charge of us, sort of like a team leader."

"But you two are older!" Sakura protested.

"That doesn't matter. You're more fitted for the leader role, Sakura." Hana stated.

"C'mon, just accept it, _boss_." Idate grinned.

Sakura blushed as the two smiled at her. "A-alright, but I'm warning you, I can be a control freak sometimes!"

They both grinned and messed up her hair.

"Looks like it all worked out in the end." Shisui mused as Hana and Sakura started helping Idate get the hang of Tree Walking.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** short chapter I know, and I'm sorry! I just really wanted to give y'all an early-ish Christmas present. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not much Shisui and Sakura interaction, but I'll make up for it with the next chapter, I promise._

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What will Itachi's reaction be to the letter?_**

 ** _2\. What would happen if Kisame reads Shisui's letter instead of Itachi?_**


	20. Reconcile

Two months seemed like a long time, but to Sakura?

It passed in the blink of an eye.

No one could blame her really, considering the amount of D-ranks and Chakra Control exercises Aoi dumped on her and her teammates. While amiable and polite, Sakura and her teammates were one hundred percent sure that Aoi was a slave-driver, despite how he tried to hide it.

 _'But,'_ Sakura stopped in front of the academy gates with a smile, _'No one can deny that a two week vacation is basically heaven.'_ she thought to herself, glad to finally have some time for her friends.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was the first person to notice her when they were let out, an excited grin overtook his features as he ran towards her.

Kiba was hot on his heels, an almost wolfish grin on the Inuzuka's features.

Behind the two excited boys, a lazy Shikamaru trailed after them with an easy-going Choji and a reluctant Ino, Sakura could swear she heard a mumbled 'troublesome' from the Nara.

 _'Some things never change,'_ Sakura happily thought as Naruto and Kiba tackled her into a hug.

Akamaru yipped at her too, his tail wagging in excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba finally asked, reluctantly breaking the hug.

Naruto did the same, not before giving her a firm squeeze, as if silently welcoming her back.

"Got a two week break," Sakura casually shrugged, "so I thought I'd make up for some lost time." she explained as if it was a given.

Which it kind of was really.

She frowned in confusion at their relieved looks.

What? Did they think she was gonna replace them or something?

The mere thought almost made her scoff. They, despite the scarce interactions she's had with them lately, were still her dear friends. Her precious _nakama_. Nothing, not even the current distance between them, would change that.

"So Sakura," Choji casually started as he, Shikamaru and Ino finally caught up, "Anything interesting happen lately?" he conversationally asked, trying to diffuse the awkwardness that aroused in the presence of the two girls.

"I've been practicing this new technique lately, it's just a D-rank, but someone I know basically turned it into this wicked art~!" Sakura mysteriously grinned, slinging arm over Naruto's shoulders, "But that's enough about me. How's my boys been?"

"Naruto sucks at the Clone Jutsu," Kiba quickly started, he ignored Naruto's glare as he puffed out his chest in pride, "I'm a master at it. At this rate, I'll become Hokage before Naruto does."

Naruto loudly scoffed, "Yeah, right, as if I'll let you take the position away from me," he almost sneered, "With or without the Clone Jutsu, I'll still become Hokage!" he declared loudly.

"Maybe I should try becoming Hokage too..." Choji absently mused, earning everyone's attention, "I can get free food everywhere then." he drooled, imagining the copious amount of free food he would get.

While Naruto and Kiba gaped at the prospect of a new rival for their 'who will become the next Hokage' competition, Sakura giggled. She was amused at the whole scene in front of her.

"What about you?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"Going to join the competition?"

"Troublesome."

 **'Typical.'**

"Oh wait, we planned on going to Naruto's today, for a boys day," Choji suddenly said, a sheepish look on his face before he gave Sakura an apologetic look, "Maybe we can hang out another day?"

Sakura blinked in confusion.

(She didn't notice Shikamaru keeping Naruto and Kibra's mouth shut)

"Or you can have a girls day with Ino?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea Choji," Shikamaru cheerily said, acting out of character.

"Yeah! We'll see you two tomorrow then!" Kibra grinned.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Ino!"

The four boys ran off, leaving the two girls behind.

Both were deadpanning.

 **'Do they think we're stupid?'**

Left with no choice, and wanting to fix things between herself and Ino, Sakura gave the Yamanaka heiress a half smile, "So, up for some dango?"

* * *

0_0

* * *

"You're treating, right?" Ino asked in an almost snobbish tone as the food was placed in front of them, "I mean, you are tying to earn my forgiveness here." she attempted to guilt trip Sakura.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the girl, "I am paying," she confirmed, "Not to win over any forgiveness or anything. As far as I'm concerned, I didn't do anything worth apologizing for."

Ino practically glared at her, "You kept being a ninja from me," Ino spat, "Best friends don't keep secrets."

"I wasn't keeping it a secret," Sakura reasoned, "I was going to tell you and the others."

Munching on a dango, Ino sent Sakura a skeptical look.

Okay, maybe she wasn't really planning on telling them until it was really needed, but _still._

"But, that's not the only thing you kept a secret from me...is it?"

Sakura almost flinched.

Trust Ino to be very observant.

Prepared to lie, Sakura opened her mouth and looked Ino in the eye, only to promptly close her mouth. Ino just looked so vulnerable in that moment that Sakura didn't really want to lie to the girl.

Honestly, Sakura sometimes contemplated telling Ino everything that's happened in the past year and a half. About her ability to see ghosts. About why she had to graduate early. About Shisui.

But no.

She couldn't.

She couldn't put Ino at risk like that.

By not telling Ino, she was protecting her.

Maybe one day, when Ino is older and capable on defending herself, Sakura will tell her.

If by then she doesn't get herself accidentally killed by sticking her nose where it doesn't belong.

"I liked Sasuke-kun," Sakura admitted, that was one secret she didn't mind sharing with Ino, "There, that's my great secret." she bit back a sarcastic ' _happy_ ' because she felt kinda guilty enough for hiding the truth, even if it was by using another truth.

"Eh? Since when?"

"Around the same time you started to like him, I think. Not sure."

Ino frowned, "But wait, you said 'used' to, as in _not anymore_ ," the blonde didn't bother hiding her joy at the prospect, "why not anymore?"

"Because he kinda rejected me before I even had the chance to tell him."

Both Sakura and Inner had to bit back their grimaces at the memory.

Ino's eyes were wide, "What? When did this happen?"

"It happened a few months before I graduated."

"So that's why you decided to graduate early!" Ino exclaimed, as if she had solved a great mystery. "Oh well, one less rival in love for me," neither mentioned how relieved she sound at that, but both Inner and Sakura had to crack a smile at the tsundere-ish behavior, "But I gotta say, I didn't expect you to just give up like that."

 _"You're just like all those other girls thinking you can come here and give me a pitying gift and think that I'll go out with you! Well guess what? I'll never go out with someone like you nor any of those other girls. You're all annoying, weak, loud and self-serving! If you have time to bother me why don't you go train? Frankly, you'll never make it as a ninja with your attitude."_

The harsh words echoed in her head before she shrugged, masking away the lingering hurt.

"Good luck winning him over."

Ino grinned, as if telling her she didn't need any luck, "So any new boys you like?" she asked, almost purring.

Sakura raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm going through the process of heartbreak," she jokingly said, "One does not simply move on from an Uchiha."

Ino rolled her eyes, "The fact that you're even joking makes it an obvious yes, but you're not off the hook yet Sakura Haruno." she said in a knowing tone, "You see, I think you're hiding something else."

"Well, the truth is," Sakura started, amused at how Ino perked up in interest, "I'm training to become Hokage." it was meant to be a joke really, but Ino's eyes comically widened.

"EH?!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the stupid expression on Ino's face.

She belatedly realized that she and Ino had just reconciled.

Mentally, she thanked her meddlesome boys.

* * *

0_0

* * *

For the first time in a long time, Sakura slept in.

There wasn't anything that could make her get up. Not missions, not her team, not her friends, not even her mother's loud voice that rang through the house. Though it did serve to remind her to start moving out soon. Not only because her parents were getting a tad bit annoying with their overprotective nature, but also because of convenience. She would be able to freely interact with her ghostly friends in her own apartment and she wouldn't have to worry about waking up her parents in the middle of the night.

It was a win-win situation.

But, back on topic.

Nothing could make Sakura get out of bed.

"Sakura~!"

Nothing at all.

"Sakura~!"

Nope, she was just going to sleep all day.

"Sakura~!"

Maybe hang out with her friends tomorrow.

"Sakura~!"

"What?" Sakura finally snapped, turning to her side to come face to face with an amused Shisui, "I don't know about you, but I enjoy getting the chance to catch up on my beauty sleep sometimes."

"C'mon, don't be a downer."

"Too late," Sakura mumbled closing her eyes, "Wake me up when the sun isn't shining."

"If you get up I'll teach you a new jutsu."

"No thanks."

"I'll tell ya a secret."

"Keep it."

"Wow, you really want to sleep."

Sakura opened her eyes, "And you really don't want me to. Why?" she quirked an eyebrow up, feeling curious despite the sleepiness in her.

"Because, it's been awhile since just the two of us have hung out, I've missed my favorite girl!" Shisui grinned.

 _Ino grinned, as if telling her she didn't need any luck, "So any new boys you like?" she asked, almost purring._

Suddenly, Sakura was _very_ aware of how close they were. She rolled to her other side, ignoring Shisui's whine and mentally cursing Ino for putting ideas in her head. Really, next time she'll be the one teasing Ino and making Ino suddenly shy around people.

* * *

0_0

* * *

"Moving is so boring~!" Shisui whined.

Sakura expertly ignored her ghost friend and sent her teammates a grateful smile, "Thank you for helping me move into my new place, I really appreciate it." she thanked as she walked over to her new kitchen.

Might as well make some tea for them before they left.

Idate grinned at her, "What are teammates for?"

"Right, we're here to help each other." Hana agreed with a smile.

It still slightly crept Sakura out how good they were getting along, but she was more or less glad that her and her team were now all on each other's good side. Which basically meant, no more failed missions and more improvement on their performance.

They chatted over what they were planning to do with the rest of their two weeks off.

Apparently, Idate was going to be training with his older brother and Hana was going to train with her mother.

 **'We shouldn't slack off either.'**

 _'Agreed.'_

Smiling, Sakura didn't intervene as the two begun to bicker in a friendly matter, boasting about how one would beat the other in a spar they had decided to have the next day. As long as they weren't seriously trying to hurt each other, they could do whatever they want.

"Bye Saku!" Idate waved.

"See you around," Hana winked and ruffled her hair, laughing as she pouted, "Don't slack off."

"Bye guys."

With that, the door to her new apartment was shut. Sakura relaxed, finally she had the apartment all to herself. It took her a day to convince her parents to give her permission, but ultimately they accepted. With conditions, of course, such as constant visits from them and constantly having to go over to eat at least one meal with her parents. There were of course smile, though annoying, prices to pay.

 _'Finally alone.'_

 **'Forgetting someone?'** Inner sounded amused.

Oh right.

Shisui.

Turning around, Sakura half expected to see Shisui standing there with a patient smile. Instead, she was met with empty space. Blinking in confusion, Sakura looked around her empty living room. "Shisui?" She hesitantly called out, searching for the ghost she had come to call one of her precious people.

After five minutes, she found Shisui resting on her new bed.

She smiled in amusement, it looks like ghosts really did sleep. Who knew?

Walking closer, she couldn't help but evaluate his appearance, something which she hadn't done since the first time she saw him. His unkempt hair was now something which brought her comfort, not annoyance. The dark color of his hair, which at first she thought was the same as Sasuke's, now looked more like a dark hue of the grey scale. She was kind of jealous of his well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. but it made him all the more unique in her eyes.

Seeing him doing something as mundane as sleeping, didn't bore Sakura at all.

No, it only made him more endearing to her.

In that moment, Sakura couldn't help but think: _'I really like you...'_

Then her eyes widened.

 **'Oh crap...'** Inner summarized their thoughts perfectly as a blush spread over Sakura's cheeks.

She _couldn't_ like Shisui.

No, no, no...

This wasn't good.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Du-du-duuuun. Well, this chapter has been kind of a breather mixed with well...the ending realization on Sakura's part. Liked it? Hated it?_

 ** _Questions:_**

 ** _1\. What will Sakura do about her sudden realization?_**

 ** _2\. Will Shisui find out?_**


End file.
